We are what we are
by fanefane74
Summary: Après son évasion du Mont Weather, Clarke se retrouve avec Anya, bien décidée à se faire pardonner son échec en ramenant un trophée à son commandant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

« Je ne peux pas me montrer sans cadeau. Je t'emmène devant le commandant. » Avait dit Anya juste avant d'abattre la pierre sur la tête de Clarke. La sauver de la noyade n'aura pas suffi pour gagner la confiance de la native. Clarke, bâillonnée, ligotée, était maintenant trainée derrière la guerrière à travers la forêt qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle doutait être encore à proximité de quoi que ce soit qu'elle connut. Elle hurla dans son bâillon, avant de tomber à genoux, épuisée.

Anya tira sur les liens afin de la faire se relever. Elles avaient encore du chemin à parcourir pour rejoindre Polis, et la guerrière avait hâte de faire amende honorable devant son commandant. Son échec à exterminer les intrus, puis sa capture à Mont Weather avait dû vraiment l'énerver. Elle ne rentrait pas les mains vides, heureusement. La princesse du ciel en cadeau, devrait au moins alléger son châtiment. Le commandant avait été son second pendant des années, avant que le devoir de Heda ne l'appel à diriger son peuple. Mais la justice des natifs n'avait pas de cœur. Devant l'épuisement de la blonde, elle consentit néanmoins à lui accorder un peu de repos. Morte elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Clarke s'allongea là où elle était tombée, alors que Anya s'asseyait un peu plus loin, contre un arbre, la corde qui reliait les poignets de sa captive serrée entre ses poings. La blonde grogna, tentant d'attirer l'attention. La soif la tenaillait, et ce bâillon n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle lança un regard noir à Anya qui faisait mine de ne pas la voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Celle-ci fini par soupirer en se levant, s'approchant de la prisonnière. Elle retira le bout de tissu qui lui passait dans la bouche, et leva un sourcil. Clarke respira enfin plus librement.

« J'ai soif. » Lui dit-elle, si elle comptait trainer son corps dans la forêt, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais si elle espérait qu'elle marche encore un peu, il faudrait au moins lui donner à boire. Anya regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une plante particulière. Quand elle la repéra, elle traina Clarke sans ménagement sur les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa découverte. Elle lui saisit le menton avec rudesse, pencha la tête de la blonde en arrière, et attrapa de son autre main la feuille en forme de cône. Clarke sentit avec délice l'eau couler dans sa bouche desséchée. Elle but tout ce qu'Anya voulut bien lui donner, puis celle-ci la ramena un peu vers le grand arbre, au pied duquel elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt.

« Dors si tu veux, nous repartons dans quelques heures. » Lui dit-elle en attachant la corde à une branche basse. Puis elle s'installa dos à l'arbre, et laissa son corps se reposer enfin. Clarke savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Mais Anya ne la lâcherai pas des yeux une seconde, elle le savait aussi. Alors elle ferma les yeux, cherchant un peu de repos malgré la brulure des liens sur ses mains, et l'élancement de sa tête suite au coup qui l'avait mis ko. Mais le pire n'était pas la douleur physique. Elle pensa à ses amis, dans la montagne, livrés à eux même, inconscient du danger qui les guettaient. Elle pensa à Bellamy et Finn, elle ignorait même s'ils étaient en vie. Elle pensa à sa mère, échouée quelque part sur cette terre, peut-être en train de la chercher, peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et elle était là, trainant dans la boue, captive d'une native qu'elle avait aidée. Elle avait cru, qu'en s'entraidant, peut être alors qu'ils arriveraient à une sorte d'entente, une paix relative entre leurs peuples. La paix qu'ils n'avaient pas su instaurer avec Finn. Mais Anya avait parlé du commandant, c'était devant lui qu'elle l'amenait. La guerrière semblait terrifiée par lui, et Clarke songea que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues sales, traçant des sillons dans la poussière et la boue.

Après avoir finalement réussit à sombrer dans un sommeil agité, elle se réveilla dans la douleur, quand Anya tira de nouveau sur la corde, entaillant plus profondément ses poignets.

« Lève-toi fille du ciel, nous partons. » Dit-elle froidement. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se leva laborieusement. Sa tête se tourna quand elle crut entendre un coup de feu dans le lointain. L'espoir qu'un des siens était encore vivant. Elle emboita le pas à la guerrière, remarquant la légère inquiétude que celle-ci avait laissé paraître un court instant. Clarke sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, quelque chose se passait là-bas. Elle se laissa entraîner loin des siens, s'enfonçant encore plus profond dans les bois.

 **Xxx**

Peu avant leur arrivée, Anya lui avait posé un sac de toile sur la tête en remettant son bâillon. Elle avait eu l'amabilité de le lui retirer le reste du trajet, et Clarke s'était tenue tranquille. Elle avait épié chaque minute pour tenter une évasion, sans succès. Anya ne prenait aucun repos, et malgré son épuisement suite à sa capture par les hommes de la montagne, elle tenait le rythme mieux que Clarke. Celle-ci termina donc les quelques kilomètres aveugle, la sensation d'étouffement procurée par le tissu dans sa bouche, la menaçait à chaque pas d'une crise d'angoisse.

Elle entendit des murmures autour d'elle, des pas allant et venant, des corps venant la frôler. Elle marchait sur un sol dur à présent, imaginant la ville qu'elle traversait, ses habitants, leur leader. Des gonds grincèrent, et elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce froide et sombre. Quelqu'un l'empoigna et la poussa sur un plancher de bois, où elle tomba à genoux. Elle entendit Anya la rejoindre, et la relever.

« Heda nous attends. » Lui dit-elle simplement. Le sol commença à bouger sous les pieds de Clarke, la faisant chanceler. Quand celui-ci s'immobilisa, Anya la poussa en avant, et elle trébucha en descendant du plancher. La guerrière s'adressa à quelqu'un dans leur langue natale.

« _J'ai un cadeau pour le commandant. Laisse-moi passer._ » Deux portes s'ouvrirent, et Clarke perçue la lumière vive dans la pièce où elle était poussée. Un coup derrière les genoux la fit tomber, et elle grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Heda, je viens implorer ta clémence pour mon échec avec le peuple du ciel. Mais je te ramène leur princesse. C'est elle qui a causé l'explosion du pont, la mort de mon second, et a anéanti ton armée. J'en ai réchappé par miracle. »

« Assez ! » Tonna une voix forte. Clarke fronça les sourcils, c'était une femme, et la voix était jeune. Elle entendit quelqu'un se lever. Une main sur sa tête souleva alors le sac qui lui bouchait la vue. La jeune blonde cligna trois fois des yeux avant de s'accoutumer à la luminosité, et leva le regard vers la personne qui se tenait face à elle. Devant un trône fait de ramure de cerf, le soleil inondant son dos, se tenait une jeune femme brune. Portant armes et armures, son visage était peint de noir, d'une tempe à l'autre, ne laissant ressortir que le vert de ses yeux. Elle posait sur Clarke un regard rempli de haine. Elle s'avança, assez près pour la toucher, et d'un geste brusque, lui retira son bâillon.

« C'est toi qui brulé vifs trois cents de mes soldats ? » Cracha-t-elle. Clarke ne se démonta pas devant l'attaque de cette 'Heda'.

« C'est toi qui les as envoyé pour nous tuer ? » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Soutenant le regard assassin. Elle ne savait pas quelle image elle renvoyait après des jours de voyages, trainant dans la boue, mais à en juger par ce qu'elle voyait d'Anya, ça ne pouvait que être pire.

Le commandant l'observa des pieds à la tête, jaugeant la prisonnière. Anya lui ramenait cette fille, elle devait donc être importante. Mais Heda ne voyait aucune menace dans cette étrangère à la chevelure claire.

« Tu ne sembles pourtant pas très dangereuse… » Constata-t-elle finalement, après avoir fait le tour de la prisonnière. Elle se posta devant elle à nouveau, attendant la répartie qu'elle savait venir. La jeune femme n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle devait lui accorder ça.

« Tu ne me connait pas. » Lança Clarke, tentant de paraitre aussi menaçante que possible. Le commandant lui fit un sourire suffisant, avant d'appeler un de ses gardes.

« Lave la, donne lui des vêtements, et jette la au cachot. » Ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui empoigna aussitôt Clarke par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Le commandant n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cette princesse, il lui restait d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler. Entre autre, décider du châtiment d'Anya pour son échec. Clarke se défit de la main du garde, qui la bouscula pour raffermir sa prise. Elle se débattit de plus belle, et tandis qu'on la poussait vers la sortie, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Heda.

« Je suis ta seule chance d'empêcher une guerre entre nos peuples. Je peux t'aider à sauver les tiens qui sont enfermés dans la montagne. Tu as besoin de moi, tôt ou tard tu le réaliseras! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était soulevée par le garde qui la chargeait sur son épaule, et sortait enfin de la pièce.

 **Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **NA: Salut à tous, d'abord merci à tous les followers et les reviews (vous m'avez mis la pression...) ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mes histoires vous plaisent. Bref j'espère que la suite vous plaira, et bon dimanche à tous.**

 **xxx**

Le garde la transporta ainsi à travers les couloirs, et Clarke renonça rapidement à se souvenir du chemin. Il la posa seulement quand ils eurent atteint leur destination, et la poussa fermement dans une pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule.

Clarke promena son regard tout autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle était dans une salle d'eau. En se découvrant dans le miroir vieillit, elle décida de profiter de l'occasion pour se décrasser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quand elle leva les yeux à nouveau vers son reflet, elle pouvait voir les bleus et les bosses que lui avait coûté son voyage avec Anya. Elle jeta un œil à sa blessure au bras, celle qu'elle s'était faite dans la montagne. La plaie avait rougi. Elle la nettoya avec ce qu'elle identifia comme étant du savon, mais craignait que cela ne suffise pas à endiguer l'infection. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un coup à la porte.

La poignée tourna et une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Elle garda les yeux baissés en s'approchant de Clarke, les bras encombrés de vêtements. Celle-ci perçu la peur que ressentait la jeune fille, et voulu se montrer amicale.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Clarke. » Commença-t-elle simplement. La jeune servante rougit en l'entendant s'adresser à elle, mais ne releva toujours pas la tête. Elle déposa les vêtements sur un petit meuble, et sursauta quand Clarke posa une main sur son bras. Elle croisa finalement le regard bleu qu'elle évitait depuis le début. Le sourire qu'elle découvrit sur le visage de la prisonnière la prit au dépourvu.

« Merci » dit Clarke.

La langue des ennemis était inconnu des domestiques de la capitale, mais la jeune servante comprit tout de même le sens. Retournant timidement le sourire de la blonde, elle osa lui répondre.

« Mochof »

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis quand la jeune fille répéta les deux mots, elle comprit finalement que cela signifiait 'merci' dans leur langue. Un coup lourd sur la porte les fit sursauter toutes les deux, et la jeune fille s'empressa de sortir de la pièce l'air affolée.

La porte claqua en se refermant, et Clarke s'empara des vêtements qui lui avaient été apporté. Elle enfila le haut, le sien étant définitivement trop abimé, mais préféra garder le pantalon qu'elle avait récupéré en fuyant de la montagne. Elle prit enfin une veste en tissus épais, noire qui lui rappela un peu celle que portait Heda, mais en moins longue. Ses cheveux humides tombaient devant ses yeux, elle ramena deux mèches pour les nouer ensemble sur l'arrière de sa tête. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se sentit un peu mieux, et s'approcha enfin de la petite fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière du jour.

Pour la première fois, elle admirait la vue de Polis et de ses alentours. La hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait l'impressionna un peu. Elle observait les derniers rayons du soleil disparaitre à l'horizon quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer deux gardes.

« Suis-nous. » Dirent-t-ils simplement. Clarke n'avait guère d'autre choix, elle leur emboita donc le pas.

Après avoir traversé de longs couloirs, et descendu plusieurs étages, elle se retrouva devant une massive porte en métal. Un des gardes frappa lourdement sur le montant et attendit. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre échangea quelques mots avec ses gardes avant de les laisser rentrer.

Un couloir gris desservait plusieurs pièces de part et d'autre. Les grilles qui séparaient ces espaces du couloir ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination concernant leurs utilités. Clarke fut conduite dans l'une des cellules, et aperçut quelques tête se relever sur son passage.

Quand le garde la fit rentrer dans la cellule, elle soupira. Après avoir échappé aux hommes de Mont Weather, elle se retrouvait finalement en prison, livrée par la personne qu'elle avait elle-même délivrée. Elle eut une pensée pour ses amis, mais sa situation étant peu glorieuse, elle essaya de se concentrer d'abord sur elle-même. Peut-être que si elle pouvait parler à ce commandant, peut être alors, elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour ses amis. Elle se laissa enfermer, et retint un des gardes par le bras alors qu'il partait.

« Je dois parler à votre commandant. » Demanda-t-elle. Le garde rit légèrement en se dégageant, et repris sa route. Clarke alla s'assoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle commençait déjà à avoir froid, et faim.

Elle somnolait dans cette position inconfortable, tentant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer, quand une voix la sortie de son sommeil.

« Je suis désolée. » Clarke leva la tête pour apercevoir Anya, assise à l'extérieur de sa cellule, l'épaule appuyé contre les barreaux. La présence, et les excuses inattendues de la guerrière la prirent au dépourvu. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de la porte. Anya se redressa également, et lui fit face, accrochant son regard un instant. La colère dans les yeux de la jeune blonde lui fit baisser les yeux.

« Je t'ai sauvé Anya, tu as vu ce qu'ils font aux tiens à Mont Weather. Sans moi, c'était ton destin. » Lui dit-elle amèrement.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Clarke. » Expliqua Anya, mais alors qu'elle allait continuer, elle fut interrompue par le cracha qui avait atterri sur sa joue. Clarke lui jeta un regard assassin avant de retourner s'assoir là où elle était quelques instants auparavant, la tête entre les bras. La fureur envahit Anya alors qu'elle essuyait d'un revers de la main l'affront de l'étrangère. Elle serra ses poings autour de barreaux, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Elle finit par se décider.

« Si tu te montres utile, peut être alors que Heda sera magnanime. Te ramener n'aura pas empêché ma punition, mais cinq coups de fouet au lieu de dix, c'est la douleur contre la mort. » Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la prison. Elle ne vit pas Clarke qui relevait la tête, et la regardait partir. Le commandant lui parut bien cruel pour condamner à mort un de ces général, juste parce qu'elle avait failli à sa mission. Anya l'avait ramené uniquement pour sauver sa peau.

 **Xxx**

Il fallut attendre le matin pour que Clarke s'endorme finalement, le soleil réchauffant l'immeuble lui allouant un peu de repos. Il fut de courte durée, car une voix la réveilla bientôt.

« On m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir, princesse du ciel. »

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Les courbatures du voyage et de la nuit passée dans la froide cellule faisaient crier ses muscles. Elle serra les dents pour tenter de dissimuler la douleur. Le commandant, Heda, se tenait dans sa cellule, la regardant avec indifférence. Clarke s'éclaircie la voix.

«Je ne suis pas une princesse. Pourquoi me gardes tu captives ? A quoi puis-je bien te servir ? » Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Il était sans doute peu avisé d'utiliser un ton agressif, si elle voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur les intentions du commandant.

« Tu es le leader de l'armée ennemie, et tu as tué 300 de mes soldats. Jus drein jus daun, le sang appel le sang... mon peuple réclame justice. » Répondit le commandant sur le même ton. Le cœur de Clarke se serra à cette révélation. Mais quelque chose ne concordait pas dans ce scénario.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à remettre au lendemain ce qui peut être fait le jour même. » c'était une constatation, basée sur le peu qu'elle avait pu cerner du comportement des natifs. « Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? » Elle crut percevoir une vague émotion passer dans les yeux verts de la guerrière. Elle n'avait encore pas remarqué leurs beautés, toujours cachés derrière un masque d'autorité. Clarke se perdit un instant dans la profondeur de ce regard, avant qu'il ne retrouve son impassibilité. L'étincelle qu'elle avait cru déceler était éteinte. « Tu as besoin de moi. » Conclua-t-elle.

« En quoi pourrais-tu m'être utile princesse du ciel ? » Se moqua la guerrière. Clarke serra les dents pour rétorquer.

« Mon nom est Clarke ! ». Lâcha-t-elle, perdant un peu de son sang-froid. Elle observa attentivement le commandant, celle-ci attendait effectivement quelque chose d'elle, elle en était certaine. Elle tenta alors de deviner, et commença à marcher dans la cellule pour se donner une contenance. Devant l'imposante présence du commandant, elle se sentait intimidée.

« Vous avez vu comme nous le vaisseau tomber du ciel. » Affirma-t-elle. Devant l'absence de réaction, elle en déduit que c'était le cas. « S'il y a des survivants… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, pensant à sa mère. « Ils partiront à notre recherche. Ils viendront me chercher. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les arrêter. » Termina-t-elle. Le regard du commandant s'était assombrit dans la colère.

« Alors j'ai raison de vouloir les exterminer avant qu'on en arrive là. » Siffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à partir. Clarke ressentit un soulagement soudain à la confirmation qu'une partie de son peuple était encore en vie, et sur terre. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la guerrière, et lui agrippa le bras pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

En un instant, elle se retrouva sur le sol, le souffle coupé, le poids d'un corps l'immobilisant. Note pour elle-même, ne jamais surprendre une guerrière native. Le commandant se releva, et Clarke fit de même, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Laissez-moi leur parler. S'il te plait Heda. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.» La jeune leader la regarda avec surprise en l'entendant s'adresser à elle de cette façon. Elle jaugea la prisonnière des pieds à la tête, appréciant la vue maintenant que celle-ci était présentable.

« Je vais y penser. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement en quittant la cage. La porte fut cadenassée par le garde, et Clarke retourna s'allonger sur le sol, afin de trouver un peu de repos. Mais son esprit était en ébullition. Il y avait des survivants. L'arche s'était écrasée sur terre, amenant son peuple avec elle. Si Finn et Bellamy étaient vivants, ils les avaient peut être retrouvés. Maintenant, elle devait empêcher la guerre qui se profilait entre les siens et les natifs. Et avec un commandant comme ça, rien ne serait facile.

 **Xxx**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Clarke était enfermée. Le seul contact qu'elle avait eu était la jeune servante qui lui avait apporté ses vêtements à son arrivée. Elle s'appelait Danaïs. Celle-ci avait été affectée au repas des prisonniers, et une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle restait toujours plus de temps que nécessaire auprès de Clarke. Ne parlant pas la même langue, il était difficile de réellement converser, mais la curiosité de l'une et l'intérêt de l'autre les amenèrent à s'enseigner mutuellement quelques mots d'anglais et de Trigedasleng.

Clarke avait trouvé un morceau de métal avec l'aide duquel elle passait le temps en gravant des motifs sur le sol et les murs de sa cellule. Sa concentration l'empêcha d'entendre les gardes arriver, et ce n'est que quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qu'elle leva la tête. Ils entrèrent, pour la saisir sans ménagement. Clarke protesta, se débattant tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

Elle fut conduite dans la salle de trône, devant le commandant, et une dizaine de personne qui semblaient tous aussi différentes les unes des autres qu'il était possible. Natifs sans aucuns doutes. Elle posa un regard interrogatif sur Heda, et remarqua la colère dans ses yeux. Elle ne se risqua pas à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Et attendit qu'on lui explique sa présence ici.

« Klark kom skaikru. » Annonça impérieusement le commandant. Clarke l'entendait pour la première fois prononcer son nom. Cela sonnait bien mieux à ses oreilles que le ridicule surnom de 'princesse' que les natifs semblaient prendre au sérieux. Le commandant s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui causait toute cette agressivité, mais il s'était passé quelque chose à en juger par les expressions hostiles qu'elle repéra sur les visages de l'audience.

« Un membre du peuple du ciel a commis un crime abominable. Il a tués treize innocents villageois désarmés. Jus drein jus daun. Mon peuple réclame justice. » L'accusation avait été presque murmuré, et Clarke garda son regard plongé dans celui du commandant.

« Je ne peux pas être tenue responsable des actes de l'un des miens. Comme mon peuple ne peut pas être tenu responsable des agissements d'un seul des nôtres. Heda, je te le demande encore une fois. Laisse-moi tenter d'arrêter cette guerre ! »

Les yeux du commandant se radoucirent sensiblement. Quand le messager lui avait rapporté l'information, elle avait sombré dans une rage sans nom, promettant de décimer ce peuple meurtrier. Le conseil avait été convoqué, et tous avait demandé à voir la 'Princesse du ciel', certain réclamant sa mise à mort sur le champ. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre totalement, elle se refusait pourtant à la tuer. Dans d'autres circonstances, un général ennemi aurait été exécuté au coucher du soleil, dès sa capture. Mais le peuple du ciel restait une inconnu dans l'équation, elle ne savait rien d'eux. C'était un risque qu'elle ne prendrait pas.

« Laissez-nous. »

La salle se vida immédiatement sous les ordres de leur Heda, et Clarke se retrouva seule avec le commandant. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos, et sortie sur le balcon qui surplombait la ville.

Clarke avait eu l'occasion d'observer la vue, mais jamais depuis cette salle, elle s'approcha derrière Heda. La guerrière fit brusquement volte-face en sentant la présence de Clarke à ses côtés, se sentant en danger. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins en remarquant que la jeune blonde n'était intéressée que par la vue. L'expression de ravissement innocent sur son visage lui arracha presque un sourire. Elle se recomposa bien vite quand Clarke se tourna vers elle.

« Clarke. » Prononça-t-elle solennellement. « Je veux bien te donner une chance. Parle-moi de ton peuple. » Clarke n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Le terrible commandant voulait bien l'écouter. Elle mit ses mains en avant, exposant ses liens.

« Alors libère-moi. » C'était peut-être un peu poussé, mais Clarke n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. La main de la guerrière se porta à sa ceinture, et d'un mouvement vif, les liens tombèrent au sol. Clarke eut à peine le temps de repérer la dague qu'elle rangeait de nouveau dans son fourreau. Elle rentra dans la salle, cherchant un siège où s'assoir, mais n'osant sur aucun. Le commandant entra à son tour.

« Pas ici. » Dit-elle, et Clarke sentit une main sur son épaule qui glissa jusqu'à sa main, alors que le commandant l'entrainait vers la porte. Le contact inattendu la troubla alors qu'elle se laissait guider dans les couloirs, sa main toujours prisonnière de la poigne de fer. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans une salle plus petite, avec un canapé et deux fauteuils, la table basse posée entre eux regorgeait de denrées toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. La guerrière s'assit posément sur l'un des fauteuils, et offrit l'autre à Clarke d'un geste de la main. Attrapant un fruit au passage, Clarke s'affala à son tour. Et devant le regard patient du commandant commença à raconter son histoire.

 **Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **NA: Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre après presque un mois d'attente...bonne lecture !**

 **xxx**

Clarke avait été honnête sur elle, sur les cents, sur leur survie depuis le jour où on les avait envoyés mourir sur terre. Elle avait été beaucoup plus vague sur l'arche, l'armement, le nombre de soldat. Après tout, elle ignorait vraiment leur puissance de feu, ne sachant pas qui avait survécu à leur atterrissage. Le commandant n'était pas dupe, mais se satisfaisait du récit que lui offrait la fille du ciel, pour l'instant. La guerrière l'avait écouté attentivement, n'intervenant que rarement pour poser quelques questions. Après plusieurs heures, elle ne vit plus rien à ajouter, et un silence s'installa entre elles, avant que Clarke ne le brise.

« Commandant...tu as tout à gagner à me renvoyer parmi les miens. Je ne te sers à rien ici. »

Le seul but de Clarke était de retrouver son peuple, et arrêter le massacre. Tout ce que les natifs avaient fait depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur la terre, était d'essayer de les tuer. Mais ils n'avaient répondu que par la violence, Clarke voulait briser le cercle, une fois pour toute. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver dans ce village pour que quelqu'un de son peuple massacre des innocents. Il y avait forcément une explication.

Le commandant se redressa dans son fauteuil, la tranquille curiosité qu'elle avait montrée cet après-midi venait d'être remplacée par le masque autoritaire de Heda.

« Tant que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre là-bas, tu resteras ici. Je possède quelque chose qu'ils veulent, c'est un avantage inestimable en temps de guerre. »

Ceci étant dit, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Clarke dans la petite pièce.

Quand les gardes la raccompagnèrent dans sa cellule le soir, elle se sentit seule. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son évasion du Mont Weather. Après avoir passé la journée à discuter, de façon presque normale, elle se dit que la solitude était un sentiment logique. Elle pensait à demain, comment convaincre le commandant de la laisser retourner vers son peuple, quand un claquement sur les barreaux la sortit de ses pensées. Anya se tenait debout, une fourrure à la main.

« Anya ? » Elle laissa transparaitre toute la surprise de la voir là, dans la façon de prononcer son prénom. Après tout, la dernière fois que les deux femmes s'étaient parlées, cela ne s'était pas terminé de façon très courtoise.

« Notre Heda semble avoir un faible pour toi. Elle t'a fait porter cette fourrure. » Elle tendit l'objet à travers les barreaux, et Clarke l'attrapa avec gratitude.

« Elle t'envoie toi ? Pour me porter une couverture ? » S'étonna Clarke en entourant l'objet autour de ses épaules, appréciant la chaleur qu'il lui fournit immédiatement. La douceur de la peau, et l'odeur qui en était imprégnée étaient agréables. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle dormirait bien mieux les prochaines nuits.

« Non. Je ne suis pas tombée aussi bas. » Grogna légèrement Anya en s'asseyant contre les barreaux. « J'ai intercepté le coursier, je pensais que tu pouvais avoir besoin de compagnie. » Clarke s'assit de l'autre côté de la cage, emmitouflée dans sa nouvelle fourrure, dos à la guerrière.

« En fait, j'ai passé la journée avec ton commandant. Je n'étais donc pas toute seule. » Argua Clarke, cachant le soulagement qu'elle avait de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, tant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Lexa… » Commença Anya avant de s'interrompre l'air gênée, « Le commandant, fut mon second pendant 5 ans avant que l'esprit de Heda ne l'appelle. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis »

Lexa…Ainsi donc la puissante Heda avait un prénom, l'idée se fit un chemin dans l'esprit de Clarke. Etrangement, cela la rendait moins terrifiante, plus humaine. Il y avait une femme derrière ce masque de pouvoir et de dureté. Elle répéta à voix haute, pour elle-même, comme pour intégrer l'information.

« Lexa » Elle sentit une main agripper durement son épaule, et se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec la guerrière. Devant l'expression farouche d'Anya, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne t'avise pas de l'appeler comme ça devant elle, princesse. » la prévint-elle. Clarke hocha la tête, elle comprenait le danger à contrarier le commandant.

« Elle était ton second ? Comme, tu étais son mentor ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Pour qu'elle te condamne aussi facilement ? » Demanda Clarke, elle n'était pas sûre que la guerrière lui réponde. Mais comme elle était venue à elle, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait se permettre quelques questions.

« Elle a été appelée, par l'esprit de Heda pour guider notre peuple. » commença Anya. Elle jaugea la jeune blonde qui lui faisait face, puis continua, estimant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. S'adossant de nouveau aux barreaux, elle commença à raconter.

« Elle avait douze été. C'était une vraie battante, une championne. Avec un sacré caractère… »

Clarke sourit en imaginant le commandant, Lexa, plus jeune, plus insouciante. Et elle resta là, à écouter Anya lui raconter. Quand elle s'endormit cette nuit-là, elle rêva de cette jeune guerrière aux longs cheveux bruns.

 **Xxx**

Le lendemain, Clarke passa la journée dans sa cellule. Retrouvant ses dessins, elle commença à ébaucher des visages, ses amis lui manquaient. Danaïs revint, mais cette fois ci, n'apportait que le repas de Clarke, un garde se chargea des autres prisonniers. La leçon de langue dura un peu plus longtemps que les autres jours. Clarke apprenait vite. Anya revint aussi le soir, assez tard, elles parlèrent encore ce soir-là, et les suivants.

Une semaine passa. Danaïs lui enseignait cette langue étrangère, et Anya lui racontait son passé avec Lexa. Les soirs où le général n'arrivait pas à se libérer étaient angoissants, et les nuits agitées à cause des cauchemars. Heureusement, Anya était souvent au rendez-vous. Mais malgré leurs longues conversations, celle-ci ne parla jamais du temps après l'appel de Lexa à devenir Heda, ni de son passé avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne. C'est donc à travers l'apprentissage en tant que second d'Anya, que Clarke commença à la connaitre. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire concorder ce que le général lui racontait, et ce qu'elle avait elle-même vu de Lexa.

Elle savait, d'après ce qu'elle avait perçu des discutions des gardes, que le commandant avait quitté la capitale le lendemain de leur conversation. Mais elle avait eu beau questionner Anya et Danaïs à ce sujet, elle n'avait reçu aucune confirmation, ni explication.

Un matin, un garde vint la chercher aux premières lueurs. Clarke ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais ses pas la guidèrent au bas de la tour. Quand elle sortit dans la lumière du jour, elle se cacha les yeux un instant devant l'éclatant soleil qui réchauffa sa peau instantanément. Quand l'éblouissement disparu, le garde n'était plus là. Devant elle, se tenait Lexa, Clarke aimait penser à elle par son prénom, et non par son titre. Un manteau léger remplaçait son armure, et elle n'arborait plus ses peintures de guerre. Sa dague et son épée étaient néanmoins toujours accrochées à sa taille.

« Princesse. » La salua Lexa, avant de s'avancer légèrement vers elle. « J'ai pensé qu'une visite de la ville te ferais plaisir. » Son bras s'écarta alors qu'elle se tournait, dégageant la vue de Clarke sur les rues de Polis. L'agitation qui y régnait était nouvelle pour Clarke, n'ayant connu que la vie sur l'arche, et sa survie avec les cents. Clarke n'en revenait pas, une semaine qu'elle croupissait en prison, et soudainement, ça ? Elle voulait savoir où Lexa avait disparu tout ce temps, et si elle avait des nouvelles de son peuple.

Elle observa un instant le commandant, tentant de déceler le piège qu'elle pourrait vouloir lui tendre. Elle était toujours sa prisonnière, mais celle-ci semblait bien mieux disposé à son égard qu'a son arrivé à Polis. Peut-être que les tentatives de Clarke avait porté ses fruits, peut-être que Lexa considérait maintenant la possibilité de laisser Clarke retourner parmi les siens, et n'envisageait plus simplement de tous les exterminer. N'arrivant pas à imaginer un raison pour la jeune femme de vouloir lui nuire, elle décida d'accepter à proposition. Sa curiosité était grande sur le mode de vie et la culture des natifs.

Elle s'avança dans la ville, suivie de près par le commandant, et d'un peu moins près par sa garde. Etrangement, Clarke appréciait la présence de Lexa à ses côtés. Le commandant était impitoyable, mais Clarke cherchait maintenant la jeune guerrière, second d'Anya qu'elle imaginait se cacher derrière ce masque insensible.

Elles déambulèrent dans la ville une grande partie de la journée, s'arrêtant quand Clarke le désirait, grignotant çà et là, sur les étals des marchés continuels de Polis. Lexa répondit à toutes les questions de Clarke, et n'en posa aucune sur le Skaikru.

Arrivé devant un marchand d'étoffe, Clarke s'arrêta, soudainement attirée par un tissu coloré. Les vêtements sur l'arche étaient tous ternes au terme de décennies de recyclage, la mode n'étant pas une préoccupation prioritaire. Les vêtements natifs qu'elle avait pu voir n'était pas bien mieux, mais ici, au cœur de la capitale, les meilleurs artisans étaient réunis. Elle déplia le drapé vert chatoyant, et testa la douceur du tissu.

La femme qui se tenait derrière le présentoir vint rapidement à ses côtés, en lui souriant chaleureusement. Elle termina de déplier l'étoffe devant Clarke, mais la rangea bien vite en rentrant dans sa boutique. Clarke se retourna vers Lexa, l'interrogeant du regard sur le comportement étrange de la femme. Le commandant haussait brièvement les épaules pour signifier son incompréhension, quand la femme revint, portant un tout autre tissu dans les bras. Celui-ci était d'un bleu indigo, plus profond que l'océan. Clarke se laissa draper avec expertise, puis se tourna vers Lexa. L'étincelle qu'elle avait déjà aperçut dans ses yeux le premier jour était de nouveau là, elle remarqua la similitude entre leur couleur et celle du tissu que la marchande venait de ranger. Quand le regard de Lexa passa par-dessus son épaule pour faire un signe à la femme dans son dos, Clarke se retourna, et la laissa retirer l'étoffe. Ses vêtements réapparaissant, elle se rendit compte de leur saleté, une semaine au cachot pouvait vraiment vous mettre dans un sale état, autant que deux jours en forêt.

Elle quitta la boutique en remerciant chaudement la brave femme, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle n'était plus aussi pressée de rentrer auprès des siens. Elle avait soif de connaissance concernant ce peuple, ce peuple qui avait, envers et contre tout, réussi à survivre dans ce monde dévasté, et réussi à reconstruire une civilisation. Clarke marcha silencieusement auprès de Lexa sur le chemin qui les ramenait à la tour.

Arrivée en bas, Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa alors que celle-ci rentrait. Se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait touché le commandant par surprise, elle la lâcha aussitôt. Mais celle-ci s'était simplement retournée vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Si ce n'est pas trop demander Heda, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir changer de vêtements... »

La timidité dans ses mots fit leur effet sur la fière guerrière. Celle-ci se tourna vers le garde le plus proche et lui demanda quelque chose en Trigedasleng. Le seul mot que Clarke comprit était 'Danaïs' et cela fit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. Lexa se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils devant l'expression de la jeune blonde, mais se gardant de tout commentaire.

« Mon garde va t'escorter, tu pourras me rejoindre après, si tu en a envie. »

'Escorter' ? 'Si tu en as envie' ? Les termes utilisés par le commandant n'avaient plus rien à voir avec sa façon de traiter une prisonnière. C'est sur cette réflexion que Clarke s'éclipsa en suivant docilement le garde jusqu'à une partie de la tour qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'homme frappa à une porte, et appela Danaïs sans entrer. Celle-ci apparut bientôt derrière le montant, et sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant Clarke. Quelque part, Clarke se dit qu'elle lui rappelait Charlotte. Les démons en moins...

Le garde s'adossa au mur d'à côté alors que Danaïs tirait Clarke dans la pièce embuée. Plusieurs baignoires s'alignaient au centre, certaines occupées par une ou plusieurs personnes. Elle aperçut dans celle la plus éloignée deux hommes en train de s'embrasser et rougit légèrement alors que la jeune fille l'entrainait un peu à l'écart. Une fugace image de Lexa en train de prendre son bain s'imposa dans son esprit, elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur le bac que son amie lui réservait.

A son grand soulagement, Danaïs installa un paravent qui la coupa de la vue des autres occupants de la pièce, puis elle disparut. Elle se déshabillait quand la jeune fille revint, des habits propres et un bandage dans les mains. En apercevant la bande blanche, elle regarda sa blessure au bras, qui guérissait plutôt bien. Elle se souvint avoir craint l'infection en arrivant à Polis, mais la rougeur avait disparue rapidement après son arrivée. Danaïs suivi son regard et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Devant le regard interrogateur de Clarke, elle montra le bandage, et sortit de sa poche un sachet. Clarke le lui prit et déversa une partie du contenu dans sa main. Les algues rouges séchées se transformait presque en poussière sous ses doigts. Et elle comprit que Danaïs lui avait surement sauvé la vie en ajoutant une pincée de ces algues dans sa nourriture chaque jour. Avait-elle agit d'elle-même en découvrant la blessure de Clarke le premier jour dans la salle d'eau ? Ou quelqu'un le lui avait suggéré ?

« Mochof Danaïs. »

Puis elle termina de se déshabiller pour entrer dans l'eau fumante qui l'attendait. N'ayant jamais connu un tel délice, Clarke se détendit instantanément, profitant de la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son être. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit l'eau sur sa tête, suivit de deux mains qui firent mousser le savon sur sa chevelure. Elle se redressa quand Danaïs le lui demanda, et la laissa passer la douce éponge sur son corps. Une fois propre, elle plongea entièrement dans l'eau pour se débarrasser du reste de savon, et sortit. Elle se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements que Danaïs lui avait apportés. Ceux-ci était sensiblement les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait porté jusqu'ici, et elle ressentit un peu de déception à cette constatation.

La jeune servante l'aida à démêler ses cheveux blonds, et elle les laissa tomber autour de son visage, encore humide. Avant de franchir la porte, elle étreignit brièvement Danaïs pour la remercier, et retrouva le garde qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

« Emmène-moi à ton commandant. »

 **Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

La fin de journée était arrivée, quand Clarke fut escortée dans la salle du trône. Elle chercha Lexa du regard, pour l'apercevoir sur le balcon. Celle-ci contemplait le coucher de soleil. Elle la rejoint en quelques pas, et s'installa sans un mot à ses côtés pour profiter du spectacle.

« Mochof Heda _[Merci commandant]_ » Dit finalement Clarke quand le dernier rayon du soleil disparaissait derrière la montagne. Lexa sursauta légèrement au son de la voix, se surprenant à fixer la jeune blonde au lieu de contempler le paysage. Bien sûr elle le connaissait par cœur, et observer les réactions sur le visage séduisant de l'étrangère était infiniment plus intéressant. Elle détourna rapidement le regard avant de lui répondre.

« Tu m'as parlé de ton peuple. Tu ne peux pas me montrer, mais tu as partagé ce que tu pouvais. C'était à mon tour de te montrer. »

« Je pourrais te montrer...si tu me laissais rentrer. » Dit timidement Clarke. Elle sentait que Lexa s'était ouverte un peu, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre indéfiniment. Déjà plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis sa fuite du Mont Weather. La guerre avec les natifs était sur le point d'éclater (si ce n'était pas déjà fait), et ses amis dans la montagne, dieu sait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux.

Elle observa Lexa qui prenait à nouveau un air dur. Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'elle répondait à la jeune blonde.

« Le massacre au village n'était qu'un commencement Clarke, des altercations ont eu lieux entre mes guerriers et le Skaikru. Des villages ont été attaqués. Je suis allé le constater moi-même. »

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. C'était donc là qu'avait disparu Lexa cette semaine.

« Cela ne doit pas être une fatalité. Je sais que je peux leur parler, je sais qu'on peut vivre en paix. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui Heda. »

Mais le moment de paix entre elles était définitivement brisé. Lexa la regarda avec irritation.

« Le Skaikru sera éliminé, l'ultimatum est lancé. Dans quelques jours, je lèverais mes armées pour les encercler. Ils partiront, ou ils mourront. »

Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle avait d'abord cru que Lexa était un leader sans merci, mais depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle se rendait compte de la sagesse dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune commandant. Néanmoins, celle-ci restait sur ses positions concernant le Skaikru, et cela la rendait folle de rage.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Prouve-leur que vous n'êtes pas ce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes. »

« Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, Clarke. » Dit calmement Lexa.

« Quoi ? Des sauvages ? Je n'y crois pas. » Rétorqua Clarke hors d'elle. « Vous avez simplement peur de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Faire la guerre, c'est facile, tu ne veux même pas essayer le chemin difficile. Tu es lâche.»

Clarke sentit en disant ces mots qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais il était trop tard pour les reprendre. Le regard que lui lança Lexa lui fit mal, c'était elle qui était prisonnière, mais étrangement, elle avait réussi à blesser la fière guerrière. Elle aurait dû être plutôt contente de l'avoir contrarié, mais elle ne ressentit qu'un grand vide en elle, alors que les gardes la ramenaient dans sa cellule.

 **Xxx**

Lexa tournait en rond dans sa chambre, les paroles de Clarke résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle l'avait traité de lâche. Une insulte grave pour n'importe quel natif, encore plus la concernant. Elle était l'élue de l'esprit de Heda, leader de la coalition, commandant en chef de l'armée des 12 clans. Elle éradiquerait le peuple tombé du ciel, pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'eux, mais parce qu'elle protégerait son peuple et ses terres. Protéger ? Mais de quoi ? De qui ? D'un peuple orphelin qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que revenir à la terre nourricière ? Qui ne cherchait qu'une place pour survivre ? Et si c'était son peuple ? Clarke avait peut-être raison. Elle imagina son peuple, poussé à l'exode par je ne sais quelle catastrophe, obligé d'envahir des contrées inconnus. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit s'était ouvert, et n'arrivait plus à le refermer. Elle essayait pourtant, ne pas se laisser contaminer par cette étrangère, mais plus elle passait du temps avec elle, plus la curiosité l'envahissait. Elle enfila son manteau, et empoigna une torche en sortant de sa chambre.

Ses pas la menèrent devant la porte du donjon, elle descendit les escaliers étroits, son long manteau glissant sur les marches derrière elle. Quand elle atteignit l'étage des geôles, elle fronça les sourcils en notant l'étrange calme qui y régnait. Elle poussa la porte, et le garde assoupi sursauta. Il tomba a ses pieds, s'inclinant immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que Heda n'approuverait pas spécialement ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Lexa le regarda avec suspicion devant son étrange comportement, et balaya du regard les cages alignés contre le mur. Tous les prisonniers qu'elle discernait étaient endormis, mais il en manquait un certain nombre. Attrapant le col de sa veste, elle releva son garde, et approcha son visage tout près du sien dans une attitude menaçante qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre.

« Où sont-ils ? » Gronda-t-elle. Les yeux de l'homme s'emplir de terreur alors qu'il s'empressait de répondre. Lexa le repoussa contre les barreaux en lui promettant une punition à la hauteur de sa désobéissance, et quitta la pièce. Ses pas s'accélérèrent, et elle finit par courir en remontant les escaliers, son cœur battant plus vite que la normale.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tandis qu'elle entrait dans un des dortoirs de ses gardes. Dans la pénombre ambiante, elle repéra les carafes de vins, les restes de nourriture, et les corps allongés des prisonniers manquant et de ses gardes. Lexa savait que de temps à autres, ses gardes prenaient avantages des prisonniers en les droguant à leur insu, et participaient à des orgies de ce genre. Sans les approuver, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour les en empêcher, fermant les yeux sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait guère. Mais ce soir, cette pratique la mettait hors d'elle. Clarke était parmi les prisonniers.

Elle repéra sans mal la chevelure blonde étendue sur un matelas au sol, et l'homme bien taillé qui avait commencé à la caresser. En un instant, Lexa fut à leur niveau, et posa sa botte sur l'épaule de l'homme avant de le repousser violemment. Il s'écrasa par terre, et tourna un regard mauvais dans sa direction avant de réaliser à qui il avait affaire.

« Pas elle. » Dit Lexa en fusillant l'homme du regard. « Ramenez les prisonniers dans leurs cellules. » lança-t-elle à la ronde alors qu'elle se penchait vers Clarke. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les effets de cette drogue, elle brisait les inhibitions, et augmentait le désir de ceux qui la consommait. Les prisonniers ne se souvenaient pratiquement de rien le lendemain. Elle passa son bras sous les épaules et les jambes de la blonde, et se releva dans un mouvement fluide. Le poids inerte du corps dans ses bras l'inquiéta un peu, mais elle vit la poitrine se soulever régulièrement. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne soit qu'endormie. Actuellement Clarke était dans un autre monde. Lexa se mit en marche, sortant enfin de ce lieu de débauche.

En marchant dans les couloirs sombres, elle faillit la lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise, en sentant des doigts se promener sur son épaule, et glisser sur sa clavicule. Elle baissa les yeux vers la jeune blonde qui la fixait, les deux à demi ouvert, puis celle-ci replongea dans un état second, à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Ses bras tombèrent de nouveau le long de son corps. Le garde devant la chambre ouvrit prestement quand Heda arriva à sa hauteur. La lourde porte se referma en grinçant. S'avançant vers son lit, elle y déposa délicatement la jeune femme.

Elle l'observa un instant alors qu'elle la lâchait, la chaleur de son corps lui manqua immédiatement. La courte tunique qu'elle portait cachait à peine le haut de ses cuisses, ses cheveux ondulaient le long de son visage et sur ses épaules. Elle ressentit une vague de désir pour cette étrangère aux cheveux clairs. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait la rejoindre sur ce lit, et prendre ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne rencontrerait aucune résistance, probablement même des encouragements. C'était ce que les gardes aimaient tant dans cette drogue, les phéromones animales qu'elle contenait agissaient comme un aphrodisiaque, et les victimes avaient l'air plus que consentantes.

Lexa recula, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'user de stratagème pour obtenir des faveurs, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait. Surtout pas avec Clarke. Elle se surprit en réalisant que depuis quelques temps, elle pensait à la jeune femme par son prénom, et non plus par son titre, ni par sa fonction. Ses pas la conduire sur le balcon, elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air pour rassembler ses esprits. Des gémissements la tirèrent de sa rêverie, et elle revint aussitôt près du lit. Clarke s'agitait, et ouvrait de nouveau les yeux. Le sourire engageant qu'elle affichait était à couper le souffle, et l'invitation dans ses yeux évidente. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue de Lexa, et elle murmura son prénom.

« Lexa… » Le nom avait roulé sensuellement sur la langue de la jeune femme, et Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Peu étaient ceux qui osaient s'adresser à elle en l'appelant pas son prénom, ce privilège étant réservé à ses proches... et encore... Depuis son appel, elle avait été Heda, et de moins en moins Lexa. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien. Complètement hypnotisée, elle s'assit sur le lit, laissant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Clarke, tremblant quand celle-ci répondit à sa caresse par un gémissement. Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brulée. Clarke retomba à nouveau dans le sommeil, et Lexa se leva brusquement, attrapant une couverture sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce pour en recouvrir le corps de la blonde. Elle s'installa dans ce même fauteuil, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux, pour finir par s'y endormir.

 **Xxx**

La douleur vrilla dans sa tête alors qu'elle se réveillait. Clarke prit quelques instants pour essayer de se repérer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule, de ça, elle était certaine. Mais à son dernier souvenir, elle y était encore. Comment était-elle arrivée là, et où était-elle. Un lit confortable, une couverture chaude, et cette odeur….elle la connaissait, mais était incapable de dire ce dont il s'agissait. Elle savait juste que ça l'apaisait. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, ne reconnaissant rien. Elle se redressa un peu dans le lit. Cette chambre était magnifiquement décorée, le lit était gigantesque et rempli de douces fourrures. Du regard, elle balaya la pièce, et tomba sur un corps endormi dans un fauteuil plus loin. Sa confusion augmenta lorsqu'elle reconnut Lexa.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car son mal de tête se rappela cruellement à elle. La soif la tenaillait, et elle grogna doucement en fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes. Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement alors qu'elle sentait une présence à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver noyée dans un regard vert, qui pour la première fois montrait de l'empathie.

« Bois ça, Clarke. » Demanda Lexa avec douceur, lui tendant une coupe rempli d'un liquide non identifié. La blonde plissa légèrement les yeux, suspicieuse, mais pris bientôt la coupe des mains de la guerrière, trop assoiffée pour protester. De plus, si Lexa avait voulu lui faire du mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Elle avala l'intégralité de la tasse d'un seul trait, et grimaça à l'arrière-goût amer, tout en la reposant.

Lexa sourit devant l'expression dégouté de Clarke. Le simple contact de ses mains sur les siennes lui avait envoyé un frisson tout le long de la colonne. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant avec avidité la jeune blonde. Quand celle-ci releva les yeux vers elle, elle la regarda avec interrogation. Lexa se racla la gorge et se releva.

« Tu as été droguée » commença-t-elle à expliquer « Je t'ai amené ici pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. » Clarke se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait été droguée, par qui et dans quel but. Mais Lexa ne sembla pas vouloir lui en dire plus que le minimum. C'est-à-dire : pourquoi elle se réveillait avec la gueule de bois, et dans le lit du commandant. En bougeant légèrement, Clarke s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus ses habits habituels, et commença à imaginer la raison de tout ceci. La colère qu'elle ressentit explosa immédiatement.

« Et tu laisses tes soldats agir de la sorte ? » Cracha-t-elle. Lexa baissa les yeux, dans un aveu silencieux. Elle ressentit un peu de honte devant le jugement de Clarke, et se promit de mettre un terme à de tels agissements. Elle releva des yeux maintenant empreint de tristesse sur Clarke. Elle avait eu envie d'elle la veille, et réalisa que cette envie n'avait pas disparu avec la nuit. Elle la voulait. Bien sûr la beauté de l'étrangère ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais plus elle la connaissait, plus elle ressentait son attachement, et son attirance pour elle. Probable que jamais Clarke ne la regarde de la sorte, elle n'était qu'un monstre pour elle. Le leader de l'ennemi qui allait massacrer son peuple. Elle durcit son regard alors qu'elle passait dans la pièce voisine. Quand elle revint, elle tenait un pantalon et un haut propre qu'elle lança à la blonde qui se tenait en tailleur sur son lit.

« Habille-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. En passant, elle demanda au garde devant sa porte de raccompagner la prisonnière dans sa cellule quand celle-ci serait prête.

 **Xxx**

Clarke avait une fois encore été escortée vers la prison. La contrariété d'être encore traitée comme n'importe qu'elle prisonnière se transforma en angoisse, quand elle franchit les derniers mètres, et que la porte de la prison s'ouvrit. Elle eut un flash-back de la nuit précédente, et fut rassurée de ne reconnaitre aucuns visages parmi les gardes. Ils avaient tous été remplacés, sans exception. Elle reprit ses gravures sur les murs, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Une voix féminine l'interrompit bientôt.

« Tu sais je pourrais probablement te trouver quelque chose pour dessiner, ça t'éviterait de détériorer les murs de la cellule. » Anya se tenait de nouveau derrière la porte. Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci s'obstinait à lui rendre visite, mais ce n'est pas elle qui s'en plaindrait. Actuellement, elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une amie. Ou alors était-ce Lexa ? Elle chassa cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et s'approcha de la porte.

« Je ne dessine pas, je tente de creuser un tunnel sans éveiller l'attention. » Rétorqua Clarke le plus sérieusement du monde. Le sourire qu'elle reçut en réponse à sa blague la fit sourire elle-même. Mais celui-ci disparu bien vite quand elle aborda un autre sujet.

« J'ai remarqué que les gardes avaient été remplacés. » Dit Clarke, guettant la réaction d'Anya. Son sourire s'effaça également, et elle baissa la tête.

« Difficile de surveiller des prisonniers quand on est accroché à une croix. » Aucune émotion n'apparut dans sa voix. Clarke ferma un instant les yeux en imaginant l'horreur des hommes crucifiés. Anya dû remarquer son trouble car elle continua.

« Tel est la punition pour leur crime. Mais ils seront descendus au matin, s'ils sont encore en vie. »

« Elle n'était vraiment pas au courant ? » S'interrogea Clarke.

« Elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir. Le sort des prisonniers l'importe peu. Habituellement... » Elle termina en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Détaillant avec curiosité la jeune blonde. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle attention de la part de Heda ? Tomber du ciel ? Dans d'autres circonstances, Clarke aurait été exécutée le second jour, juste après la nouvelle de la fusillade au village. Sa tête aurait été renvoyée à son peuple avec un message d'avertissement. Au lieu de cela, Lexa semblait jouer avec la jeune femme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et Anya se demanda ce que cela cachait. Devant le silence de Clarke, Anya se retourna pour quitter la pièce, mais une main posée doucement sur son poignet la retint.

« Anya, je sais que tu es proche d'elle, je dois rentrer, nous devons arrêter cette guerre, nous devons sortir les nôtres de la montagne. Tu sais que j'ai raison. » Anya ne réagit pas tout de suite, dégageant sa main avec douceur et reprenant son chemin. Elle se retourna néanmoins lorsqu'elle était encore a porté de voix.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire Clarke. » Puis elle sortit enfin, laissant la prisonnière avec sa solitude.

 **Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 _Les chandelles brulaient dans la pièce, Clarke, allongée sur le matelas couvert de fourrures, sentait un corps bouger sur elle. Des mains glissaient sur son ventre, une bouche se posa sur son sein, elle se cambra et enfouie ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns. Son regard se posa sur deux yeux verts emplis de désir, et elle s'approcha de Lexa pour échanger un long et langoureux baiser._

Le cri de panique la réveilla instantanément, et elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un autre prisonnier. A priori, leurs rêves n'étaient pas aussi agréables que le sien. Les réminiscences l'emplissaient entièrement. Le désir n'avait pas disparu malgré son réveil.

Ses sentiments vis-à-vis du jeune commandant étaient confus, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle. Ce qu'elle avait entendu avant de la rencontrer, ses relations avec elle depuis qu'elle avait été faite captive à Polis, ce qu'Anya lui avait conté de sa jeunesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

C'était elle qui avait envoyé son armée pour exterminer les cents. C'était elle qui avait punie Anya pour son échec. C'était elle qui avait crucifié une dizaine d'hommes pour un acte qui n'entrainait habituellement aucunes conséquences. Mais c'était également elle qui avait refusé de l'exécuter comme le réclamait son conseil. Qui l'avait écouté patiemment plaider la cause de son peuple. Qui lui avait fait découvrir sa ville sous un nouveau jour, et qui l'avait sauvé des mains de ses propres gardes.

Clarke secoua la tête, incapable de contrôler toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici, besoin de voir Lexa, besoin de la toucher...non, elle devait rentrer parmi les siens, sauver son peuple. De toute façon, elle doutait pouvoir se rendormir...Elle grogna de frustration en se levant pour héler un garde.

« Je dois voir le commandant, c'est urgent. »

Le garde s'approcha hésitant, Clarke s'était attendue à recevoir un refus net et hautain, comme la première fois qu'elle avait fait cette requête. A priori, les gardes avaient de nouveaux ordres à son sujet, car il réfléchissait. Mais c'était le milieu de la nuit, il essayait de décider quelle décision lui causerait le plus de tort. Refuser la requête de la prisonnière, ou réveiller son commandant au milieu de la nuit. Son regard se durcit alors qu'il sortait les clés de sa poche.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas. Qu'est-ce que Lexa avait bien pu leur dire ? Elle ne se plaignit pas de ce nouveau statut, et suivi le garde à travers les couloirs qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre.

Il hésita un instant devant la porte de Heda, et Clarke prit les devants. Le garde recula légèrement, laissant, avec un soulagement non dissimulé, le soin à Clarke de réveiller Lexa. Trois coups sur la porte plus tard, celle-ci apparut dans l'entrebâillement. La guerrière avait troqué son habituelle armure contre une robe rouge, longue, fendue à mi-cuisse, et qui épousait son corps à la perfection. Le rêve de Clarke se rappela à elle alors qu'elle avalait avec difficulté, la gorge soudain sèche.

Lexa s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, et renvoya le soldat sans un mot. Celui-ci s'empressa de retourner à son poste. Clarke entra dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée le matin même. Sur le bureau, elle vit une chandelle qui éclairait un parchemin et une plume posés au centre. Lexa ne dormait pas. La jeune blonde se força à revenir à la réalité, la pièce et l'éclairage lui rappelant bien trop son rêve. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de venir ici, précisément maintenant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie, maintenant elle devait faire ce pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision à l'origine. Convaincre Lexa de la laisser rentrer chez elle.

« Que me vaut ta visite, Clarke ? » La voix douce la prit par surprise, plus habituée au ton autoritaire de Heda.

« Je viens te demander, encore une fois, de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Il n'est pas trop tard pour instaurer une trêve entre nos peuples. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'ici, et tant que je suis ta prisonnière, tu leur donne une raison de venir vous combattre.»

Lexa avait tiqué au terme 'prisonnière', en fronçant les sourcils. Puis son expression s'était de nouveau durcit devant l'accusation de Clarke.

« Tu veux dire que c'est ma faute si ton peuple massacre le mien ? » Le ton était clairement un avertissement. Clarke tenta de nuancer ses propos.

« Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il y ait plus de morts. Ni de ton coté, ni du mien. »

« Il sera fait ce que j'ai décidé, le messager est parti. Demain, je les rejoindrais avec mes armées. Je leur ai laissé le choix. S'ils ne sont pas partis quand j'arriverai, ils mourront. » La colère sourdait dans ses paroles, comment cette fille du ciel pouvait se permettre de lui dicter sa conduite. Clarke s'emporta également à cette annonce. Les dés étaient jetés.

« Ce n'est pas un choix, s'ils partent, c'est la mort qui les attends inévitablement. » Elle soutint le regard de glace de Lexa, refusant de baisser les yeux. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Heda. »

La voix de Lexa emplit la pièce, élevant le ton pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

« Je suis le commandant, je fais ce qu'il me plait. » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Clarke se demanda ; si elle était capable de faire perdre son calme à la guerrière, serait-elle capable de la faire changer d'avis ? De toute évidence, son opinion, et sa personne avait une certaine influence sur la guerrière. Elle décida de la pousser un peu plus.

« Je croyais que tu faisais ce qui était juste pour ton peuple, Lexa. » Clarke mis volontairement l'emphase sur le prénom, la colère lui faisant oublier l'avertissement d'Anya.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lexa se retrouva à un pas de Clarke la fusillant du regard.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Les cris avaient cessé, mais Lexa était encore plus intimidante à cet instant, laissant ressortir toute sa dangerosité.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ton prénom. » Provoqua Clarke, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la dague, qu'elle retrouva appuyée sur sa gorge.

« Plus maintenant » Siffla Lexa furieuse, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Clarke. La défiant d'oser insister encore.

Clarke frissonna, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la peur, étrangement, malgré l'attitude menaçante de Lexa, Clarke ne ressentait aucune frayeur. Et la proximité du commandant l'électrisait. Elle ressentit un besoin urgent de l'embrasser. Son regard se fixa un bref instant sur les lèvres de la guerrière avant de remonter, et se laisser capturer de nouveau par le vert sombre des yeux qu'elle fixait.

Elle y vit quelque chose qui l'incita à pousser encore plus loin, malgré la froide morsure du métal sur sa peau.

« Je sais que tu es quelque part sous ce masque, Lexa. » Chuchota Clarke.

Lexa laissa apparaitre toute sa fureur dans son regard quand Clarke prononçait pour la seconde fois son prénom. Sa mâchoire se serra, et elle accentua la pression de la lame. Clarke ferma un instant les yeux sous la piqure de la dague, puis les ouvrit quand elle ne la sentit plus. L'arme heurta le sol dans un tintement métallique.

Les mains de Lexa s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux blonds, et sa bouche s'écrasa avidement sur celle de Clarke. Passé un premier instant de surprise, celle-ci retourna le baiser avec ferveur, quémandant un passage entre les lèvres de Lexa en les mordants légèrement. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, luttant l'une contre l'autre pour prendre le contrôle.

Lexa recula subitement, brisant le contact, respirant difficilement. Une main tendue en direction de Clarke, la tenant à l'écart. Celle-ci considéra un instant la guerrière, tentant de réfléchir à son prochain mouvement. Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser clairement, c'était à ces lèvres douces qu'elle venait de quitter, et à ces yeux verts tourmentés qui la scrutaient, indécis.

Son rêve se rappela à elle avec force alors qu'elle prenait une décision. Elle écarta la main tendue délicatement et s'approcha de Lexa, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent alors de l'oreille de la guerrière pour murmurer.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Lexa bloqua sa respiration, et Clarke posa sa main sur sa cuisse, là où le tissu offrait une ouverture. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle remontait jusqu'à sa hanche, ne rencontrant que la peau nue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougée, et Clarke se recula un instant, la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Lexa ? »

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, et Clarke fut rassurée de constater que le même feu brulait dans celui de la guerrière. Brusquement, ses lèvres vinrent se poser de nouveau sur celle de Clarke, alors que ses mains se frayaient un passage sous le t-shirt de la blonde.

Celui-ci se retrouva rapidement par terre, rejoins par le pantalon et les bottes de Clarke. Sans stopper leur échange, Lexa l'avait repoussé à travers la pièce pour la conduire au bord du lit où elle se retrouva allongée sous la guerrière.

Deux mains avides se promenèrent sur son corps, tandis que Lexa l'embrassait de nouveau. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite, et sa respiration se fit laborieuse alors qu'une main passait sous ses sous-vêtements. Quand Lexa la pénétra, Clarke faillit jouir instantanément, et tenta de ralentir le rythme en attrapant le poignet de Lexa. Celle-ci quitta un instant ses lèvres pour les approcher de son oreille.

« Laisse-toi aller, je te promets que ce ne sera pas la seule fois ce soir. »

La promesse de Lexa, et les baisers qu'elle avait recommencé à déposer dans son cou, achevèrent rapidement ce qu'elle avait tenté de retarder.

Lexa retira alors sa robe, et Clarke se perdit dans la contemplation du corps musclé et tatoué qui s'offrait à elle. Chaque contact entre leur peau était comme une agréable brulure, et le désir s'intensifia de nouveau.

Comme promit, les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent aller longuement. Après son troisième orgasme, Clarke était épuisée. Elle sentit Lexa se lover contre elle, tout en ramenant une fourrure sur leurs deux corps, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Un peu plus tard, Clarke fut réveillée par un baiser sur son épaule. Dans son demi-sommeil, elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le matin, et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La bouche traça un chemin depuis son épaule, en descendant vers son ventre. Ses yeux restèrent clos quand elle sentit la langue de Lexa entre ses jambes. Les seuls signes de son éveil étant son souffle saccadé, et ses soupirs de plaisir. L'électricité se répandit dans tout son corps quand l'orgasme survint, et elle se rendormit bientôt, avec le poids agréable de la tête de Lexa sur son ventre.

xxx

Les rayons du soleil percèrent les vantaux pour venir se refléter sur la chevelure blonde qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller. Lexa s'était réveillée avant le lever du soleil, comme d'habitude, et contemplait la jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Tout était compliqué maintenant. Elle se maudit de sa faiblesse, et en même temps, comment regretter la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'était pas sûre de la décision à prendre. Elle s'était autorisée à ressentir des sentiments pour Clarke, enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu contrôler ce qui s'était passé.

Les coups sur la porte réveillèrent Clarke qui leva la tête en direction du bruit intrusif en faisant la moue. Lexa ne pris pas le temps de la trouver adorable, elle était déjà en bas du lit, enfilant rapidement une tenue décente. Une fois habillé, elle vint du côté de Clarke, l'air gênée.

« Tu dois te cacher... »

C'était un ordre. De ça, Clarke était sûre. Mais elle l'avait prononcé avec tellement d'hésitation qu'elle ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir. Devant le regard pressant de Lexa, Clarke se leva, emmenant un drap avec elle pour se couvrir. Elle passa devant Lexa en lui jetant un regard noir et passa dans la salle d'eau attenante.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lexa frappa doucement à la porte séparant les deux pièces. Clarke sortit, et attaqua directement.

« Alors quoi ? Je suis ton vilain secret ? Pourtant tu ne fais rien de plus que ce que tu permets à tes hommes de faire aux prisonniers ! Tu pourrais te vanter d'avoir baisé la princesse du ciel, et sans avoir besoin de la droguer. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils devant l'agressivité de Clarke, et la remit à sa place.

« Fait attention à tes mots Clarke. Ils pourraient dépasser tes pensées. »

La douleur qui était apparu dans les yeux verts de Lexa avait presque fait regretter à Clarke sa tirade, mais le masque de Heda revint rapidement. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, et s'habilla prestement avant de se planter devant la guerrière.

« Je suppose que tu vas me faire raccompagner en prison ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle. Troublée par ses sentiments, par la réaction de Clarke, et par toute cette situation en général.

« Non. » dit-elle calmement.

« Non ? »

La surprise s'entendit dans le ton de Clarke, et elle attendit la suite, mais Lexa ne dit rien de plus. Clarke l'observa attentivement. Elle l'avait cherché, l'avait provoqué pour qu'elle lui montre qu'elle n'était pas que Heda. Elle réalisa que cette nuit, et en ce moment même, c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait eu. La jeune guerrière se débattait intérieurement entre les deux aspects de sa personnalité. Elle avait délibérément effacé son ancienne vie, afin de se consacrer uniquement à son devoir de Heda, mais l'arrivée de Clarke avait tout chamboulé.

Impatiente, la jeune blonde brisa le silence pesant qui s'installait.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

La demande avait été prononcée d'un ton neutre, Clarke ne voulant pas laisser paraitre trop d'espoir dans ses mots. Le regard noir qu'elle reçut en réponse la fit reculer d'un pas, et elle s'assit sur le lit. Lexa s'emporta, et posa ses mains sur ses tempes comme si sa tête allait exploser.

« Je ne sais pas Clarke, donne-moi une minute. Rien qu'une minute. »

Clarke resta silencieuse, son regard ne quittait pas Lexa qui tournait en rond dans la pièce. Celle-ci fini par s'affaler dans son fauteuil, l'air abattue. Ses yeux verts vinrent se poser sur Clarke qui la fixait encore silencieusement.

« Je suppose que tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais... » Murmura Lexa si doucement que Clarke n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Lexa.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi Clarke. Demain, je te ramènerais parmi les tiens. Et tu essayeras d'arrêter cette guerre..? »

Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Rentrer chez elle. Etrangement, cela ne lui fit pas aussi plaisir que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Evidemment elle voulait savoir si ses amis avaient survécu, mais l'idée de partir lui serra le cœur. Etait-ce l'appréhension de ce qu'elle allait découvrir là-bas ? Ou le futur manque qu'elle risquait de ressentir ? Elle était attachée à Danaïs, et même Anya allait lui manquer...sans parler de l'angoisse qui la tenaillait en imaginant ne plus voir Lexa... La colère la pris par surprise.

« Maintenant tu veux bien te débarrasser de moi ? Parce que je suis devenu gênante ? »

Le regard coupable qu'elle reçut en retour lui confirma ses pensées. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir l'air faible devant mon peuple. » dit durement Lexa en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » demanda Clarke étonnée. Lexa lui fit face, une main sur la poignée.

« L'amour est une faiblesse. »

Clarke ricana devant cette idée stupide.

« Ce n'était pas de l'amour Lexa. C'était du sexe. »

Lexa leva un sourcil sarcastique, et un léger sourire se dessina brièvement sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la porte.

« Comme tu veux. »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte, et se tourna vers Clarke pour qu'elle la suive.

Lexa installa Clarke dans une chambre d'invité pour sa dernière nuit à Polis. L'armée était sur le point de lever le camp pour rejoindre TonDc et l'arche, Lexa avait prévu de partir le lendemain. Mais elle emmènerait Clarke, chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu à la base. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui laisser une chance.

 **Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Le soleil brillait à l'est, le ciel sans nuage annonçait une belle journée. Clarke sortit dans l'air encore frais du matin et inspira profondément. Deux jours. Dans deux jours, tout au plus, Clarke retrouverait les siens. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouverait, où qui elle retrouverait. Mais Lexa avait finalement décidé de lui laisser une chance d'en finir avec cette guerre, qui prenait tous les jours un peu plus de vies.

Elle balaya du regard la place où elle se trouvait, au pied de la tour. La première fois qu'elle s'était trouvé là, c'était en compagnie de Lexa, qui lui avait fait visiter la ville ce jour-là. Elle sourit en repensant à la journée.

« Heureuse, fille du ciel ? » Lança quelqu'un derrière elle. En se retournant, son sourire s'agrandit en découvrant Anya. La guerrière était habillée pour le voyage, comme Clarke. Cela signifiait qu'elle l'accompagnerait, et Clarke était contente de pouvoir compter sur son soutien. Malgré leur différent, les deux jeunes femmes se comprenaient.

Un jeune garçon blond arriva, menant derrière lui deux chevaux aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Le premier était noir de la tête à la queue, une simple fourrure blanche posée sur sa croupe. Le second, à la robe marron clair et la crinière blonde, était harnaché d'une selle en cuir souple, deux étriers pendaient sur ses flans.

Le jeune homme tendit les rênes du cheval marron à Anya, et alla se poster un peu plus près de la porte de la tour avec l'autre monture. Celle-ci passa un pied dans l'étrier et se hissa sur la bête. Quand elle fut installée, elle dévisagea Clarke un instant, puis haussa les sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Devant l'incompréhension évidente de la jeune blonde, la guerrière soupira. « On ne vas pas y aller à pied, et tu ne sais pas monter. Donc tu voyages avec moi. » Clarke hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Là-dessus ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Bien sûr. » Et Anya siffla le soldat qui gardait l'entrée. Celui-ci posa sa lance, et se dirigea vers les deux femmes sans sourciller. Anya lui expliqua quelque chose en langue native, et il mit un genou à terre devant Clarke, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« Aller, grimpe 'Princesse' » Taquina Anya alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, et indiquait la croupe de son cheval.

Clarke avala difficilement sa salive, puis posa son pied sur la cuisse de l'homme qui était venu l'aider, et se hissa derrière Anya. Il lui fallut un instant pour s'accoutumer à l'étrange sensation de mouvement sous elle, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la guerrière quand celle-ci fit avancer sa monture.

Son trouble l'avait empêché de repérer Lexa qui était sortie du bâtiment, et tenait maintenant les rênes de son cheval. Elle avait observé la scène, impassible en apparence. En vérité, elle sentit la morsure de la jalousie au moment où Clarke avait refermé ses bras autour de son général. Mais c'était à sa demande, que celle-ci avait accepté de s'occuper de la princesse du ciel. Lexa les soupçonnait d'entretenir une relation presque amicale, elle avait surpris les gardes du donjon parler de la présence du général dans les cachots. Et pour qui d'autre aurait-elle pu se trouver là ?

Elle voulait Clarke à l'aise et en sécurité, et Anya était parfaite pour ça. Après tout, elle avait pris soin d'elle pendant des années, et était toujours son mentor, même si l'élève avait dépassé le maitre. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle. D'un geste souple elle se retrouva à cheval à son tour, lançant sa monture au petit galop dans les rues de Polis. Anya et Clarke la rejoindrait plus tard, elle devait superviser le départ de l'armée.

 **Xxx**

Quand le dernier soldat franchit la porte de la ville, le bruit des sabots contre le bitume attirèrent son attention. Anya et Clarke arrivaient tranquillement. Tout le monde était en route, et Lexa talonna sa monture pour les rejoindre.

« L'armée est en marche. Nous allons prendre de l'avance, et rejoindre TonDc demain, dans la matinée. Nous établirons le camp là-bas, et nous irons rencontrer ton peuple Clarke. »

Celle-ci acquiesça. L'armée entière mettrait au moins une journée de plus pour arriver, c'était le temps qui serait imparti à Clarke pour trouver une solution pacifique.

Des dizaines de cavaliers attendaient au sommet de la colline, et quand elles les rejoignirent, tous se mirent en route à la suite de leur commandant.

A la mi-journée, Lexa ordonna une halte. Clarke était épuisée, le rythme imposé par la cavalerie était soutenu, et n'étant pas habituée, c'était éprouvant pour elle. Elle s'écroula presque par terre en glissant de la selle devenue inconfortable. Anya fut à ses côtés en un instant, la retenant par le bras, et la regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Tu tiendras le coup ? » S'enquit-elle.

Alors que Clarke se redressait, elle vit une silhouette sombre approcher derrière le général. Sentant une main posée sur son épaule, Anya se décala, laissant la place à Lexa. En l'absence du soutien du général, Clarke se retrouva assise par terre, et soupira devant sa piètre condition. Le commandant s'accroupit face à elle, et lui prit le menton d'une main rude, lui relevant la tête. Elle ne dit rien, mais l'observa attentivement, avant de baisser les yeux en secouant la tête.

« Anya. » Appela Lexa. « Dis aux hommes de manger, après, tu partiras en éclaireur avec Ryder, allez nous annoncer à TonDC, je veux que tout soit prêt à notre arrivée. » Le général parut surpris de la demande, et se permit un commentaire.

« Heda, la princesse ne tiendra pas le rythme. » Partir en éclaireur, voulait dire aller deux fois plus vite que les autres, arriver et revenir, sans pauses.

« Elle ne voyagera plus avec toi. » Annonça Lexa en se relevant finalement. Dans son état second, Clarke n'avait pas tout suivi de la conversation, mais avait entendu la dernière phrase. Elle se relevait alors qu'Anya s'éloignait pour donner les ordres nécessaires.

« Heda ? » La question tenait dans ce simple mot.

« Désolée Clarke, si je te laisse terminer le voyage avec Anya, ton peuple risque de penser que je te maltraite. Anya a beaucoup de talents, malheureusement, l'équitation n'est pas vraiment son fort. » Un sourire malicieux apparut avec ce commentaire, et Clarke eu l'air dépitée. Au moins la présence d'Anya la faisait se sentir moins seule. Chevaucher avec l'un des cavaliers de Lexa ne serait sans doute pas mieux. Elle espérait que celle-ci n'envisage pas de la mettre seule sur une monture. Cela la terrifiait.

Elle profita de la pause pour manger et se reposer, s'endormant même, assise à l'ombre de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Une légère secousse la réveilla, et fut surprise de constater que c'était Lexa elle-même qui se tenait là, une main sur son épaule. D'ailleurs, un bref regard aux alentours lui apprit vite qu'il ne restait qu'elles deux. Un instant de panique la gagna.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant prestement.

« Du calme, ils sont déjà tous partis. J'ai préféré te laisser te reposer plus longtemps tu semblais en avoir besoin. On les rattrapera. » Disant cela, Lexa s'était éloignée de l'arbre pour récupérer son cheval. Elle tendit la main vers Clarke pour l'inviter à monter. La jeune blonde la regarda interdite pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'expression change sur le visage de la guerrière, passant de la patience à l'agacement.

« Clarke, si on veut les rattraper avant la nuit, il ne faudrait quand même pas trop tarder. » Insista Lexa. La jeune blonde finit par se secouer, et, aidée de Lexa, se retrouva sur l'animal. Elle sentit tout de suite la différence avec le cheval d'Anya, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. La sensation était... plus confortable. Sensation qui se confirma quand elle sentit le corps de Lexa se presser contre elle dans son dos, et ses bras glisser sur ses côtes, attrapant les rênes devant elle. Elle lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux et laisser sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de la guerrière.

Quand la bête commença à avance, Clarke fut déstabilisée un instant, mais une main sur sa taille la repositionna correctement. Puis la main se posa sur la sienne pour la guider sur la crinière de l'animal.

« Tu peux te tenir ici si tu veux. » Le souffle de Lexa lui chatouilla la nuque, lui procurant un agréable frisson le long de sa colonne. Elle pressentit que l'après-midi ne serait en rien semblable au matin.

Comme Lexa l'avait prédit, la chevauché fut bien moins fatigante pour Clarke. Le cheval était plus confortable en lui-même, mais c'est surtout le comportement de Lexa qui rendait le trajet agréable. En étant placée devant, Clarke se laissait entièrement guider par le corps de Lexa qui bougeait en harmonie avec sa monture.

La jeune blonde tenait mollement la crinière de l'animal en rêvassant quand elle sentit Lexa se coller encore plus dans son dos. Leurs cuisses et leurs bassins étaient déjà soudés sur la fourrure qui les empêchait de glisser. C'était maintenant sa poitrine qu'elle sentait sur le haut de son dos. Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux au contact.

« Nous devons rattraper les autres maintenant, Clarke. » Annonça Lexa au creux de son oreille. Si elle avait la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Clarke, elle n'en montra rien. La jeune blonde acquiesça, sans savoir vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Une main gantée se posa sur les siennes.

« Tiens-toi bien, et détend toi. Je ferais le reste. » Continua Lexa. Une image érotique passa devant les yeux de Clarke, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle devait vraiment se calmer, son attirance pour la guerrière allait finir par lui jouer des tours. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement aux crins drus, et elle sentit le changement dans la position de Lexa quand le cheval parti au petit galop.

La sensation d'angoisse qu'elle ressentit à ce moment disparu bientôt, remplacé par une totale confiance en la cavalière, qui menait sa monture entre les arbres comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Clarke se détendit totalement, et laissa Lexa faire tout le travail.

Toute l'armée des natifs campait à la lisière de la forêt. Elles finirent par les rejoindre à la tombée de la nuit, alternant entre le galop et un pas pressé. Anya n'était pas encore rentrée de TonDC.

Le repas fut pris rapidement, et les guerriers, fourbus après une journée de chevauché, s'installèrent pour la nuit. Lexa rejoint Clarke qui s'était installée un peu à l'écart. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle s'écroula à ses côtés. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu de temps après, sans avoir dit un mot.

Clarke était perturbée par la proximité du commandant. Celle-ci était étendue sur la même fourrure qu'elle, assez prêt pour que leurs longs cheveux se mêlent. Elle sentait l'odeur caractéristique du cuir, et entendait le souffle régulier du commandant.

« Super, comment je vais pouvoir dormir comme ça. » Soupira-t-elle après un moment. Elle pensait que Lexa dormait déjà, et fut surprise de l'entendre lui répondre d'un ton cassant.

« En fermant les yeux, Clarke. »

A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, elle le faisait avec tellement de déférence, que cela la troublait encore plus.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire... » Répondit Clarke sur le même ton, tout en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le corps de la guerrière bouger à ses côtés, et en rouvrant les yeux, croisa ceux de Lexa. Elle s'était relevée, et s'appuyait sur son coude tout en l'observant de très près. Trop près. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra malgré elle.

« Tu suggérais...du sexe ? » Questionna la guerrière, les sourcils levés, l'air surprise. L'idée que la jeune blonde puisse avoir envie d'elle, même dans cette situation, était surprenante. L'obscurité était profonde, elle ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur sur les joues de Clarke, mais l'absence de réaction trahit néanmoins ses pensées. Lexa promena rapidement son regard sur le campement avant de prendre une décision. Elle se pencha vers Clarke, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu vas devoir être silencieuse. »

Clarke ne réalisa pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion, jusqu'à ce quelle sente le poids de la guerrière sur elle, et une main ouvrir son pantalon. La surprise l'empêcha de réagir immédiatement, et quand elle pensa à résister, à refuser, il était déjà trop tard. Les doigts de Lexa se retrouvèrent entre ses jambes. Clarke agrippa la fourrure sous elle quand elle sentit la guerrière la pénétrer, et un gémissement lui échappa malgré elle. Une main gantée vint aussitôt se plaquer sur ses lèvres, le regard noir de Lexa lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et elle planta ses dents dans le morceau de cuir qui recouvrait la main.

Lexa grimaça en sentant les dents s'enfoncer dans sa main, mais reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée en entendant Clarke gémir. Les réactions de la jeune blonde sous ses assauts l'hypnotisaient complètement, et elle se perdit dans son observation. Clarke n'eut rapidement plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mis à part le gout de terre et de cuir dans sa bouche, et la main de la guerrière qui allait et venait exactement là où elle la voulait. Les vagues de plaisir venait s'écraser sur elle alors qu'elle sentait venir l'orgasme que Lexa ne manquerait pas de lui provoquer.

Son corps s'affala finalement sous la guerrière, les spasmes s'éloignant petit à petit. La main dans sa bouche se retira, suivie de celle dans son pantalon. Elle reprit son souffle petit à petit, laissant son cœur revenir à un rythme normal. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Lexa qui s'était rallongée à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. Sa main vint se poser sur le ventre de la guerrière.

« Ne me touche pas. » Lui dit-elle brutalement. Clarke retira sa main, ressentant une profonde tristesse à cette réaction. Lexa s'en rendit compte, car elle continua sur un ton plus doux. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas avoir le total contrôle de mon corps ici. » Elle avala difficilement sa salive. « Et puis je ne sais pas faire ça en silence... »

« En quoi est-ce plus dangereux ici qu'a Polis ? » demanda la jeune blonde, encore incapable de trouver le sommeil, mais sachant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

« Tout est dangereux là dehors, je dois être alerte pour repousser une attaque. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir l'air faible devant mes hommes. »

« Faible ? Toi ? »

« L'amour est une faiblesse. » Rappela Lexa.

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour Lexa. » Répéta Clarke le plus sérieusement du monde en plantant son regard dans les yeux assombris de Lexa. La guerrière tourna enfin le regard vers elle, et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était rare, et vraiment magnifique.

« Tu peux te raconter ce que tu veux, si ça t'aide à dormir. Bonne nuit Clarke. » Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos, et mit fin à la conversation.

« Reshop Heda... » murmura Clarke avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, refusant de penser à ce que Lexa suggérait par ses propos.

 **Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Clarke se retourna en se réveillant, sa main atterrit sur un estomac et dans son demi-sommeil, elle se rapprocha du corps à ses côtés.

« Mauvais côté princesse. » Grogna une voix endormie.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent immédiatement en grand et Clarke se redressa. Anya était étendue sur une fourrure juste à côté d'elle.

« Merci pour le réveil, je suis rentrée il y a peine deux heures... »

Clarke jeta un œil aussi discrètement que possible de l'autre côté, celui où Lexa s'était endormie la veille. Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle le trouva désert.

« Elle s'est levée avant l'aube. Elle fait toujours ça. »

Anya était visiblement grincheuse quand elle n'avait pas son quota de sommeil, mais cela s'améliorait vite. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire. C'est là que Lexa les rejoints un peu plus tard. Les cavaliers étaient déjà presque tous prêt pour le départ quand Lexa s'installa pour manger.

« On part. Tu voyageras avec Anya aujourd'hui Clarke. » Dit-elle simplement entre deux bouchées. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, et quand Heda se leva, elles se mirent en selles.

L'armée se mit en route, et ils chevauchèrent environ deux heures avant de repérer les premiers avant-postes de TonDc. Lexa vint se mettre à la hauteur du cheval d'Anya, et s'adressa à Clarke.

« Nous arrivons, ne fait rien de stupide, je te fais confiance. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle sentit Anya se tendre devant elle, et se demanda ce qu'on ne lui disait pas. Mais après tout, avant-hier encore, elle n'était que prisonnière à Polis. Il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment informée de l'évolution des événements.

Le village apparut au détour d'un virage. En y entrant, Clarke observa ses habitants qui s'étaient tous positionnés de part et d'autre de la route, saluant respectueusement leur commandant. Celle-ci s'arrêta au centre de la place, rejoignant une guerrière à l'air revêche qui semblait être en la personne en charge ici.

« C'est Indra, la chef du village. » Expliqua Anya. Son cheval s'était arrêté, et Clarke n'avait qu'une vue partielle de la place. Elle y décela néanmoins une certaine agitation. Sans demander son reste, elle sauta en bas de la monture, et s'avança rapidement vers les deux guerrières qui étaient en pleine discussion. Anya jura derrière elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Deux bras fermes se refermaient sur Clarke alors qu'elle découvrait ce qu'on ne lui avait pas dit. Attachés à trois poteaux, se trouvaient Lincoln, Bellamy et Finn, tout trois visiblement mal en point.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle alors qu'Anya tentait de la ramener à l'écart. Les trois hommes levèrent la tête à l'unisson en entendant son cri. Lincoln parut surprit, Bellamy cria son nom en se débattant, mais le regard qui la terrifia fut celui de Finn. Il la regarda comme si elle était un fantôme, ou un rêve irréaliste. Il ne dit pas un mot, n'esquissa pas un geste alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle.

Lexa s'était retournée également au cri de Clarke, mais avait bien vite reporté son attention sur les prisonniers. Le traitre, le leader et l'assassin. L'un d'entre eux détourna son regard de Clarke pour le reporter sur elle, le garçon aux boucles brunes. Sa voix était enrouée quand il parla.

« Laissez-la partir. »

Lexa plissa les yeux. L'antipathie qu'elle ressentit pour lui allait au-delà de la guerre entre leurs peuples. Il tenait visiblement un peu trop à la jeune blonde. Elle s'approcha de lui, le détaillant de la tête au pied.

« C'est toi le leader…un mauvais leader, mais un leader quand même. » Elle se tourna vers Finn. « Alors que toi, tu n'es qu'un assassin. »

Celui-là lui faisait peur. Quand Anya était rentré de sa mission de reconnaissance, elle lui avait rapporté la présence des prisonniers. Essentiellement du jeune homme qui avait froidement assassiné d'innocents villageois. Lexa pouvait comprendre la tuerie dans la bataille, cela faisait partie de la guerre. Mais ça...elle ne le pardonnerait pas. Elle sortit sa dague.

« Heda, s'il te plait. »

La voix derrière elle arrêta son geste. Clarke avait cessé de se débattre dans les bras d'Anya, et suppliait maintenant Lexa pour la vie de ses amis. Celle-ci contempla l'arme dans sa main, puis la rangea dans son fourreau. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se précipiter.

« Bâillonnez-les. Indra, Anya, Ryder, retrouvez-moi dans un quart d'heure dans ma tente. »

Elle s'approcha alors de Clarke, la toisant du regard. Les larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Des amis à toi ? » demanda-t-elle rudement.

Devant l'absence de réponse, et le regard fuyant de Clarke, elle lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à la regarder. L'agitation des prisonniers à son geste l'exaspéra. Elle relâcha Clarke qui ne disait toujours rien. En se retournant de nouveau vers les trois hommes, Lexa remarqua que celui qu'ils appelaient Finn la fixait, si un regard avait pu tuer, elle serait morte à cet instant.

Clarke les connaissait, et Lexa voulait savoir quels étaient les liens entre eux. Agacée par ce petit jeu, elle allait quitter la place quand ils entendirent le coup de feu. La première balle siffla et atteignit Lexa dans le haut de la cuisse. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux sur sa blessure, et sans sourciller, lança un ordre en Trigedasleng. Les villageois se jetèrent à terre alors que les tirs se succédaient. Les guerriers d'Indra se mirent à couvert, cherchant d'où provenait l'attaque en se tournant vers la lisière de la forêt. Lexa resta au milieu de la place, scrutant à son tour la cime des arbres.

Le cœur de Clarke s'était arrêté de battre à la vue du projectile qui avait fait gicler le sang à deux pas d'elle. Elle sentit la main ferme d'Anya la pousser vers Lexa, mais son corps avait déjà amorcé le mouvement qui la projeta sur la guerrière native pour la protéger. Les deux jeunes femmes basculèrent dans la poussière, la jambe de Lexa flanchant sous le poids de Clarke. Les tirs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt devant son action, et Clarke remercia le ciel d'avoir eu une mère aussi haut placé sur l'arche. Tout le monde ou presque la connaissait de vue et elle était facilement reconnaissable.

« Cessez le feu ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle recouvrait le corps de la guerrière du sien. Lexa la regardait avec étonnement. Elle hurla également.

« Sis em op _[Saisissez les.]_ »

Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre à l'orée des bois, et le reste des cavaliers s'avancèrent bientôt vers la place, entrainant avec eux les deux gardes de l'arche qui les avaient attaqués.

Clarke se releva, devant les regards étonnés de ses compatriotes et des natifs. Lexa se redressa à son tour, époussetant sa cape des feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accrochées au tissu rouge. Elle se tenait sur sa jambe, comme si de rien n'était. D'un mouvement vif, elle saisit Clarke par le bras, et l'entraina à l'écart dans une habitation.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement en colère.

La jeune blonde s'était jetée sur elle, sans une hésitation. Clarke se dégagea de l'emprise de Lexa et la foudroya du regard.

« Quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie, chez nous on dit merci. » Puis devant l'absence de réaction de la guerrière, elle expliqua. «Si tu meurs, la guerre sera inévitable. Tu es notre seule chance Lexa.» Bien sûr ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais c'était la seule valable pour son peuple, pour les natifs, et pour Lexa. Celle-ci se renfrognât, puis posa de nouveau la question.

« Qui sont ces hommes que Indra à fait prisonnier ? »

La question avait été posé plus doucement, et Clarke envisagea un instant d'y répondre avant que son regard ne se pose sur la jambe de Lexa. Celle-ci tremblait sous l'effort que faisait la guerrière pour se maintenir debout. Clarke pointa la direction de la jambe.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de ça avant tu ne crois pas ? »

Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant que la blonde réponde à sa question. Clarke soupira, vaincue.

« Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir, si tu me laisse te soigner. »

C'était son dernier mot. Lexa avait besoin de soin, et têtue comme elle était, elle se viderait de son sang avant que Clarke n'obtienne qu'elle voie un guérisseur.

La guerrière tourna la tête, cherchant l'endroit le plus proche pour s'assoir. C'est à ce moment que Indra et Anya rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« Heda, les attaquants sont attachés aux poteaux avec les autres prisonniers. » Annonça Indra, alors qu'Anya se précipitait aux côtés de Lexa pour l'aider à s'installer sur le lit.

Clarke chercha une bassine, de l'eau et de quoi faire des bandages. Elle demanda à Anya de lui ramener de quoi désinfecter la blessure, et de lui procurer ces fameuses algues rouges. Elle savait que les blessures par balles s'infectaient toujours, et très rapidement. Anya sortit en trombe de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de voir correctement la plaie. » Dit Clarke. Lexa se saisit de sa dague et la tendit à Clarke sans une hésitation. En voyant son commandant remettre une arme mortelle à une ennemie, alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, Indra fit un pas en avant, la main sur son épée.

Lexa, repérant le geste de sa guerrière, se tourna alors vers elle.

« Conduit les prisonniers en cellule. Je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard. »

Indra resta interdite un instant, puis recula, s'inclinant avec respect en sortant de la pièce. Laissant Clarke et Lexa seules.

« Alors, raconte. » demanda Lexa sur le ton delà conversation, en s'installant confortablement sur le lit tandis que Clarke coupait son pantalon pour exposer la blessure.

Elle fut rapidement rassurée sur l'état de la jambe de Lexa, la balle avait tracé un sillon assez profond, mais quelques points de sutures et une surveillance de quelques jours devraient suffirent à éliminer le problème. C'était tout de même impressionnant que Lexa n'ait même pas bronché quand la balle l'avait touché, et qu'elle ait pu marcher et tenir debout tout ce temps.

Anya revint avec d'autres bandages, et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui portait des brassées de fioles en tout genre. Costaud, la barbe broussailleuse, l'homme s'inclina devant Lexa avant de lui faire avaler le contenu de l'une de ces fioles. Lexa le connaissait visiblement, car elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

Clarke recula quand l'homme la repoussa avec douceur. Il sortir une trousse de sa poche, et en regardant par-dessus son épaule, la jeune femme distingua une aiguille et d'autre instruments chirurgicaux ; ou du moins ce qui leur servait comme tel. Anya vint se poster à ses côtés, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« C'est Nykko, le guérisseur du village. Il sait ce qu'il fait, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Clarke hocha la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux le moindre geste que posait l'homme. Quand il eut terminé de la recoudre, il étala une sorte de crème sur la blessure, et s'empara d'un bandage propre.

C'est à cet instant que Clarke s'avança de nouveau pour être aux côtés de Lexa. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas interférer dans les soins, jugeant que Nykko saurait mieux s'y prendre. Mais elle était capable de faire un bandage, et Lexa attendait qu'elle remplisse sa part du contrat. Elle prit la bande des mains calleuse de l'homme avec un sourire d'excuse, et celui-ci se leva. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Anya le suivi l'instant d'après.

« Je vais donner les ordres pour dresser le camp, je viendrais t'aider à regagner ta tente tout à l'heure, Heda. »

Lexa acquiesça, elle pouvait compter sur son général pour mettre en ordre le camp, organiser les rondes des gardes, et tout préparer pour l'arrivée du reste de l'armée demain soir. Elle se tourna vers Clarke, et leva un sourcil, pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié leur deal. Les mains douces qui avaient remplacé celles du guérisseur terminèrent le bandage, et s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne. Elle se concentra quand Clarke commença à parler.

« Lincoln... »

« Le traitre. » La coupa Lexa, c'était une constatation. La guerrière semblait connaitre tout le monde dans ce village.

« C'est le premier natif que nous avons rencontré. Il avait enlevé une de nos amies. Finalement, il nous a aidés à organiser une rencontre avec Anya pour négocier une trêve. Ça n'a pas marché. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était enfuit pour ne pas avoir affaire aux...hommes de la montagne.»

Lexa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Clarke continua.

« Bellamy. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il était notre leader, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons survécu. Il a organisé nos défenses au camp. Lui et Finn, l'autre garçon, étaient à l'extérieur quand j'ai…enfin, quand j'ai déclenché le feu. »

« Le leader, et l'assassin. Tous sont tes amis. »

« L'assassin ? »

« Finn...c'est lui qui a assassiné les habitants du village. Ici même. »

Les yeux de Clarke s'éteignirent à cette révélation. Finn...ce garçon si doux, qui prônait la paix même quand ils se faisaient exterminer. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être ce garçon qu'elle avait aimé, juste avant qu'il ne lui brise le cœur. Lexa ne manqua rien aux émotions qui passaient dans le regard bleu de la jeune blonde. Son cœur se serra devant sa détresse, mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste vers elle. Elle réfléchit rapidement à la situation, elle pouvait utiliser l'un des garçons pour envoyer un message au peuple du ciel. Ou bien envoyer Clarke elle-même...Ils les avaient attaqués une nouvelle fois dans leur village. Mais sans doute dans le but de libérer leurs amis. Elle décida d'y réfléchir cette nuit, et de reporter sa décision au matin. La nuit porte conseil.

Lexa se redressa sur le lit, et posa un pied par terre. Clarke fut instantanément à ses côtés, l'aidant à ne pas poser son poids sur sa jambe blessée. Elle pouvait marcher, elle en était sûre, mais laissa tout de même Clarke l'aider jusqu'à la porte. Une fois arrivée là, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, et sortirent côte à côte.

Gustus, le garde du corps de Lexa prit le relai, soutenant légèrement Lexa pour qu'elle ne force pas trop, mais à force d'habitude, leur manège était quasiment invisible aux yeux du public. Clarke resta planté là, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'Anya vienne la rejoindre.

« Heda est prête à laisser une chance au peuple du ciel, mais tout dépend de toi. J'espère que tu es prête. »

Clarke hocha la tête et commença à marcher à ses côtés en direction du campement. Il fut entendu que Clarke logerait dans la tente d'Anya cette nuit, celle-ci n'en ayant que peu d'usage car elle devait superviser les gardes.

A peine arrivée sous la toile où Anya comptait prendre son repas en compagnie de Clarke, celle-ci engagea une conversation qu'Anya redoutait.

« Je dois parler aux prisonniers Anya. » Le général expira bruyamment, montrant clairement son agacement.

« Nous y voilà. Tu es vraiment une princesse, 'je veux, je veux'...et bien tu ne peux pas. Ton rôle est d'aller négocier une trêve entre nos peuples, tu as le soutien de Heda pour cela, alors ne gâche pas tout sous prétexte que ce sont tes amis... »

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués.

« Mais...se sont mes amis...je dois juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines. Ça m'aidera surement demain quand je rencontrerais le chancelier. »

« Personne ne peux les voir. » Mais devant les yeux implorant de la jeune blonde, la phrase suivant manquait de conviction. « Heda ne le permettrait pas. »

« Elle n'est pas obligé de le savoir... »

« Tu veux ma mort ? » Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

« Allez, tu es capable de t'infiltrer furtivement, et puis c'est toi qui organise les tours de gardes. Fastoche ! »

Anya la fusilla du regard en s'asseyant à table et attrapant une cuisse de volaille dans le plat qui se trouvait là.

« Et puis, tu m'en dois une, je t'ai quand même sortie de Mont Weather ! »

« Je croyais avoir remboursé cette dette en convaincant Heda de te ramener parmi les tiens ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as convaincu, j'ai fini par me débrouiller toute seule sur ce point. »

Anya la dévisagea étonné.

« Ah bon ? Et comment auras-tu fini par la convaincre ? »

Clarke rosit en se remémorant le moment ou Lexa avait finalement consenti à sa demande. Elle détourna le regard devant l'insistance d'Anya.

« Je vois. » Fit finalement celle-ci en mordant à pleine bouche dans la viande. « Donc, si je t'en dois une...je viendrais te chercher à la nuit tombée. » termina-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Clarke n'en revenait pas d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Elle s'installa en face d'Anya et piocha dans le plat qui se présentait à elle. Elles terminèrent leur repas en silence, et Anya lui demanda de rester dans la tente jusqu'au soir. Elle n'était plus vraiment prisonnière, mais elle n'était pas non plus libre de partir. Clarke s'allongea sur le lit de voyage de la guerrière, et imagina ses retrouvailles avec ses amis. Elle se demanda également comment allait Lexa, et ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Elle finit par s'endormir profondément.

Le bruit de toile qu'on soulevait la réveilla en sursaut. Anya se tenait devant elle, couverte d'un long manteau noir, en portant un semblable sur son bras.

« Debout, il est temps. » Elle tendit l'étoffe à la blonde qui se redressa prestement. Clarke enfila le manteau et tira la capuche sur son visage. Anya acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le fond de la tente, ouvrant de sa dague une partie qui avait déjà été rapiécé. Elle tint ouvert le rabat pour que Clarke se faufile, et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent englouties par la nuit.

 **Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Bellamy se releva, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les silhouettes qui approchaient. L'absence de torche n'aidait pas à la visibilité. Il entendit des chuchotements, et l'une des silhouettes s'approcha plus près, jusqu'à atteindre les barreaux qui les retenaient.

« Lincoln... » Murmura-t-il pour attirer son attention. Mais celui-ci était déjà alerte, malgré son immobilité. Bellamy tourna furtivement la tête vers Finn, mais celui-ci était perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées. Revoir Clarke l'avait vraiment affecté. Il avait passé des jours à la chercher sans relâche, succombant au meurtre et à la folie. Quand il avait finalement fini par la retrouver, il ne restait plus rien du garçon qui avait vécu sur l'arche. Et dieu sait ce qui était arrivé à Clarke durant ces deux semaines aux mains des natifs...

« Bellamy... »

Son nom chuchoté, par une voix plus que familière fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Clarke ! » Dit-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'avança alors que la jeune fille repoussait la capuche noire qui dissimulait son visage.

Finn releva la tête à ce nom, et s'approcha avec Bellamy des barreaux. Lincoln se redressa sur sa couche, écoutant attentivement.

Clarke tendit ses deux mains à travers les barreaux, étreignant les mains de ses amis. Elle aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras, mais les voir en vie, pouvoir les toucher, c'était déjà beaucoup.

« J'ai eu si peur de vous avoir perdu. » Un sanglot s'échappa brièvement.

« Et nous donc... » Dit Bellamy, le soulagement audible dans sa voix.

« Clarke... » Dit enfin Finn, qui gardait ce regard un peu fou. « Je t'ai trouvé. »

Bellamy soupira, et Clarke se tourna vers le jeune homme à l'air perdu.

« Techniquement, c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai trouvé. » répondit-telle en souriant. Elle fit une pause, et continua plus sérieusement. « Les natifs m'ont dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ici... des villageois ont été tués. » Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, et son regard passa de Finn à Bellamy avant de revenir sur le jeune garçon. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

« Peu importe. » Coupa Finn, « il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et rejoindre Arkadia. Il y a des gardes, des armes. On peut les vaincre. » Un ombre passa sur le visage de Clarke. Bellamy reprit la parole.

« Clarke, comment t'es-tu échappé ? Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda Bellamy.

Clarke se tourna brièvement vers la silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre, et qui couvrait ses arrières.

« Une amie » répondit-elle évasivement. « Et je ne me suis pas échappée. » La surprise se lut sur le visage de ses amis. « Demain, je dois me rendre à Arkadia, et je dois négocier un cessez le feu. »

« Un cessez le feu ? » demanda Finn, « Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour protéger leur chef ? »

Clarke cru déceler un soupçon de jalousie dans le ton du jeune homme, mais le moment était mal choisi pour ce genre de considération. Elle le regarda avec gravité, pour lui servir la même explication qu'à Lexa un peu plus tôt.

« Si elle meurt, alors la seule chance de paix entre nos peuples meurt aussi. Nous avons besoin d'elle. »

« Nous pouvons gagner Clarke, notre puissance de feu est supérieure. » argumenta Bellamy, qui ne voyait pas de raison valable de négocier quoi que ce soit.

« Non. Nous ne pouvons pas. Nos armes sont plus puissantes, mais nous sommes moins nombreux. Et même si nous finissons par gagner, ce dont je doute, nous aurons détruit toute une civilisation. S'ils gagnent, ils perdront tout de même des milliers de soldats, laissant des familles sans parents, sans enfants... cette guerre n'a pas lieu d'être. Et leur commandant est d'accord avec moi. Il faut juste que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. Et je suis volontaire. »

Son regard passa de Bellamy à Finn, jaugeant leurs réactions. Finn avait toujours l'air en colère.

« Okay, je te fais confiance... » Finit par dire Bellamy. « Comment vont les autres ? » S'enquit-il finalement.

« Ils ne sont pas avec moi. Ils sont toujours prisonniers des hommes de la montagne. Et c'est la seconde raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de cette trêve, nous devons nous allier pour les libérer. »

Finn et Bellamy la regardaient abasourdit. Les hommes de la montagne ? D'où ça sortait ça ? Clarke était la seule prisonnière des natifs ?

« Attend, explique-moi comment vous avez été séparé ? » demanda Finn.

« C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterais tout ça au coin du feu quand on aura une soirée de libre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et j'ai besoin de savoir deux choses...comment vont Raven et Octavia ? Et qui est le chancelier ? »

« Raven est blessée, grièvement. Mais elle survit. » Répondit laconiquement Finn.

« Octavia vas bien également, elle s'est frottée à Indra pour sauver Lincoln, mais maintenant elle est de retour à l'arche...enfin j'espère... » le regard noir que Bellamy jeta à Lincoln en prononçant ces mots en disait long sur leur relation chaotique.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Lincoln qui se leva pour répondre à la seconde interrogation de Clarke.

« Le chancelier de l'arche est Abigail Griffin... » Il avait prononcé ce nom en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde. Il dévia un bref instant de son observation afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur cet 'amie' que Clarke avait ramené. La cape la couvrait entièrement, mais quelque chose dans la posture lui rappela quelqu'un. Il nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra de nouveau vers Clarke.

« Tu dis que Heda veut la paix ? Jus drein, jus daun. C'est la seule chose qu'elle connait. » Clarke se tendit à cette remarque, le besoin de défendre Lexa devant cette attaque était grand, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout révéler à ses amis, du moins pas tout de suite.

« Et à quel point connais-tu ton commandant Lincoln ? » Il fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha encore plus près.

« Mieux que toi...j'imagine... »

Trois coups brefs les interrompirent, et Clarke se retourna vivement vers Anya, qui lui fit signe qu'il était temps.

« Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous. Je dois y aller. » Elle serra une dernière fois les mains de ses amis, et jeta un regard suspicieux à Lincoln. Il la regardait comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

Clarke rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, et quitta la prison accompagnée d'Anya.

 **Xxx**

Elles rejoignirent la tente en silence, et se faufilèrent de nouveau par l'arrière de la tente. Une fois en sécurité, Clarke jeta le manteau sur le lit, et s'assit par-dessus. Elle fixa Anya qui pliait soigneusement le sien pour le déposer dans une malle au pied du lit.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, je sais ce que tu risques en faisant cela. » Dit finalement Clarke alors qu'Anya se relevait et faisait mine de sortir pour aller remplir son devoir de général.

La guerrière se retourna, plissa les yeux et observa attentivement la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient harmonieusement son visage, la lumière des bougies se reflétait dans le fond de ses yeux clairs. Au-delà de sa beauté, Anya décelait sa force, son intelligence, et son courage. Elle se doutait de ce que Lexa voyait en elle, mais ce soir, elle la voyait entièrement pour la première fois. Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même devant les arguments de ses amis, fidèle à Heda, à Lexa. Elle hésita encore un instant, avant de lui répondre.

« Clarke, ma loyauté envers Lexa est infinie. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse la décevoir. Je ne l'ai fait que parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. »

« Alors tu as fait ça pour elle ? Tu t'en fiche de moi ? » La réponse d'Anya, bien que la questionnant à nouveau sur les sentiments que Lexa pouvait avoir à son égard, la décevait. Elle considérait maintenant le général comme son amie, mais à priori, ce n'était qu'à sens unique.

Anya secoua doucement la tête, en souriant devant l'air outrée qu'affichait la blonde. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier, et avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

« Non. Je ne m'en 'fiche' pas. Je te dois beaucoup. Tu m'as ramené Lexa. Tu m'as rendu ma petite sœur, je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça Clarke. »

La mâchoire de Clarke tomba un peu sous le choc de la révélation. Sa sœur ? Rien dans ce qu'Anya lui avait raconté ne concordait avec ce scénario.

« Ta sœur ? » Répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

Anya sourit de plus belle en constatant l'ahurissement de Clarke. Elle pensa un instant quitter la tente, vraiment, il fallait qu'elle se mette au boulot, mais jugea qu'il était vraiment trop cruel de laisser la jeune blonde ainsi. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien lui donner quelques explications, après tout, c'était grâce à Clarke que Lexa s'était de nouveau ouverte et était redevenue un peu elle-même. Anya ne s'était plus sentit aussi proche d'elle depuis des années. Son ascension au rang de Heda l'avait éloigné, mais le pire était arrivé après Costia...

« Notre mère est morte en lui donnant naissance. Nous avons été élevées par nos pères, séparément. C'est seulement lors de son apprentissage que nous nous sommes retrouvées. La suite, tu la connais... »

« Mais... » Commença Clarke qui avait un million de questions à poser. Elle fut immédiatement interrompue par la guerrière.

« Je dois aller superviser mes soldats Clarke. Si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra lui demander à elle. Bonne nuit. » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière la tenture qui fermait l'entrée. Clarke était interdite devant la tournure des événements. Anya avait toujours refusé de parler de la vie de Lexa avant qu'elle ne commence son apprentissage, ou après son appel. Quelque chose l'avait fait changer d'avis. Avait-elle confiance en Clarke plus qu'auparavant, ou avait-elle perçu un changement chez Lexa qui l'avait autorisé inconsciemment à révéler une partie du passé du commandant ?

La blessure de Lexa, la rencontre avec ses amis, l'appréhension de la journée de demain et la révélation d'Anya, cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée, et Clarke peina à s'endormir malgré le confort relatif de la tente comparé au campement de la veille. Mais hier, Lexa était à ses côtés...elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne se réveilla pas, quand Anya vint se glisser à ses côtés, juste avant l'aube, afin de prendre également un peu de repos.

 **Xxx**

Anya ouvrit les yeux brusquement, l'impression de danger s'insinuant dans tout son être. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, pour tomber sur deux yeux verts qui la fixaient avec irritation. Son souffle se bloqua et elle devint blanche quand le regard de Lexa descendit au niveau du bras de la blonde qui couvrait l'estomac d'Anya. Décidemment, cette fille du ciel devait manquer de câlin pour se vautrer sur elle de la sorte à chaque fois. Anya se dégagea lentement, en tentant de ne pas réveiller Clarke. Elle rejoint Lexa et sortit avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête quand je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de Clarke, Anya. » Lâcha Lexa d'un ton cassant.

Celle-ci serra les dents et grimaça devant l'allusion de son commandant.

« Lexa... » Commença-t-elle avant d'être subitement interrompu.

« Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Elle est contagieuse. » Le ton était légèrement plus doux qu'auparavant, et Anya sut qu'elle était hors de danger.

« Si je t'explique, tu m'écouteras ? »

Lexa la toisa des pieds à la tête, et hocha la tête, l'autorisant à continuer.

« Je lui ai laissé mon lit pour la nuit, et comme j'ai terminé un peu plus tôt, je me suis autorisé quelques heures de sommeil...Et je n'ai qu'un lit...pour le reste, je crois qu'elle me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre... » Elle laissa en suspend sa phrase, n'osant encore pas confronter le commandant avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait de plus en plus.

Le corps de Lexa se détendit, et elle inspira profondément.

« Je renvoi Clarke à Arkadia aujourd'hui. Avec...Bellamy ? Le leader, celui qui a les cheveux bouclés. Je n'ai rien contre lui si nos peuples trouvent un terrain d'entente. »

Anya acquiesça à ce plan. Elle sentait que Lexa mettait plus en jeu qu'une simple alliance avec un peuple inconnu. Laisser partir Clarke lui coûtait, alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de son retour. Anya s'éloigna doucement du commandant.

« Je vais la réveiller... » Une main sur son bras la retint. Elle se retourna vers des yeux verts à l'air chagriné.

« Non. Je m'en charge. » Et Lexa la quitta, alors qu'elle franchissait de nouveau l'entrée de la tente. Anya fixa la tenture qui retombait lourdement, engloutissant la silhouette de Heda. Elle réfléchit un instant à la suite des événements, et se dirigea vers la prison.

 **Xxx**

Clarke sentit vaguement le lit bouger, et une présence à ses côtés. Mais elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'une main vint lui caresser tendrement la joue. Son regard rencontra deux iris couleur émeraude, et son cœur s'accéléra devant le regard empreint de tristesse de Lexa.

Un sourire timide s'invita sur son visage, mais elle ne parvint pas à dérider le commandant. Clarke savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle rentrerait parmi les siens, elle reverrait sa mère, ses amies, et peut-être, peut-être qu'elle trouverait une solution à leur problème.

Mais là, tout de suite, elle se sentait bien, reposée, et les lèvres de Lexa étaient bien trop tentantes pour rester loin des siennes. Ses mains se croisèrent derrière la nuque de la guerrière et elle l'attira à elle. Leurs nez se frôlèrent un instant, juste avant que leurs bouches ne se rencontrent. Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elles avaient pu échanger jusque-là. Il était tendre, et doux, et Clarke s'abandonna complètement dans cet échange.

Lexa se redressa légèrement, quittant les lèvres de la blonde un bref instant, avant que celle-ci ne l'attire de nouveau sur le lit pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur l'armure de la guerrière, cherchant un passage vers sa peau. Elle finit par le trouver, et caressa lentement le ventre mis à nu. Lexa soupira de contentement, et attrapa la main baladeuse pour arrêter son exploration. Clarke releva la tête, interrogeant Lexa du regard.

« Je dois te ramener à ton peuple Clarke. » C'est la gorge serrée que Lexa avait prononcé ces mots. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Clarke grogna de frustration quand Lexa se leva, et réajusta son armure. La jeune blonde s'habilla prestement alors que le commandant la précédait hors de la tente. Quand elle sortit enfin, Clarke s'arrêta net en voyant Bellamy, aux côtés d'Anya.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et l'étreignit brièvement. Quand elle se tourna vers Lexa, celle-ci camoufla rapidement la jalousie qu'elle ressentait, pour afficher son air impassible habituel. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour Clarke, ni pour Anya qui ne loupèrent ni l'une ni l'autre la peine dans ses yeux verts. Lexa s'avança enfin vers Clarke.

« Tu as jusqu'au coucher du soleil. J'enverrais un messager aux portes d'Arkadia. Ne me déçoit pas. » Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le camp, suivit d'Anya. Clarke laissa son regard suivre la cape rouge qui disparut bientôt derrière une tente. La présence de Bellamy à ses côtés la ramena à la réalité.

« Clarke ? » Elle entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami. « Tout vas bien ? »

La jeune femme avala sa salive pour tenter de desserrer sa gorge qui s'était nouée.

« Allons-y. » Elle attrapa la main de Bellamy et prit le chemin de l'Arche.

 **Xxx**

La première demi-heure de marche se fit dans le silence. Mais Bellamy avait besoin de réponse sur ce qui était arrivé à Clarke, il s'inquiétait pour la jeune blonde, et ne comprenait pas son comportement envers le commandant.

« Clarke. » L'interpella-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Celle-ci se retourna.

« Nous devons avancer, les natifs ne nous laissent pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Clarke ! Tu peux prendre cinq minutes pour me parler s'il te plait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Okay, mais en marchant. » et elle commença à raconter ses aventures à son ami. Elle raconta dans les moindres détails sa capture dans la montagne, et son évasion. Elle raconta son emprisonnement à Polis, ses impressions sur la ville qui l'avait fasciné, sur ce peuple aux coutumes étrangères, et comment elle avait réussi à convaincre Lexa de lui laisser une chance d'arrêter la guerre. Elle parla beaucoup de Danaïs, mais très peu de sa relation avec Anya, et encore moins de Lexa, ne prononçant même pas son prénom. Le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de dévoiler ce détail était un peu dérangeant.

Elle terminait son récit alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'entrée d'Arkadia. Clarke stoppa un instant, tentant de se préparer aux retrouvailles. Bellamy posa une main sur son épaule, et pressa gentiment pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Clarke entendit le cri d'un garde les annoncer, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent dans le camp. Octavia fut la première sur eux, et après avoir embrassé son frère, se tourna vers elle l'air surprise. Elle l'étreignit aussitôt.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Puis elle s'éloigna. Clarke distingua Raven au loin, mais son attention se reporta sur la porte principale du bâtiment qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre sa mère.

Ses pieds démarrèrent avant que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau, et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Abby à mi-chemin. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux. Elle réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point elle avait cru ne jamais la revoir. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un long moment. Assez pour que leurs larmes se tarissent, et pour qu'Abby cesse de la fixer comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde.

« Clarke... » Dit enfin Abby, « Tu vas bien...tu vas bien... » Clarke sourit à sa mère, oui, elle allait bien. Mais malgré l'envie que la jeune fille avait de passer du temps avec sa mère, elles devaient parler d'affaires plus urgentes.

« Maman, il faut qu'on parle. » Dit Clarke en cherchant Bellamy du regard. Celui-ci était à deux pas derrière elle. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, lui offrant son soutien silencieux.

Raven s'interposa entre eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Clarke s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Elle se recula vivement quand la mécanicienne grimaça de douleur.

« Commet vas-tu ? Finn m'a dit que tu étais blessée. » Demanda Clarke. La réponse de Raven ne se fit pas attendre.

« Finn ? Tu l'as vu ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Ça va pour l'instant, Lincoln et lui sont prisonniers des natifs, ainsi que deux gardes qui ont tenté une attaque hier au village. »

Clarke n'avait pas repéré Marcus Kane, et ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il parla.

« Nous avons prévu une expédition pour les récupérer, les deux gardes n'étaient là qu'en éclaireurs. Ils ont dû se faire repérer par les natifs. »

« Ils ont ouvert le feu, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont fait prendre. » Dit Bellamy.

« Mais ils avaient pour ordre de ramener des informations, rien d'autre... » S'étonna Kane.

« Ils ont vu une cible de choix, ils ont tenté leur chance... » Termina Bellamy avant de se taire devant le regard assassin de Clarke.

« Une cible de choix ? » S'enquit Abby.

« Ils ont tenté d'assassiner leur commandant. » Expliqua Clarke. Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses compatriotes, Clarke insista.

« On devrait vraiment rentrer pour avoir cette conversation. »

Abby acquiesça, et Clarke se retrouva dans une salle, en compagnie de Kane, Bellamy, et sa mère. Elle prit alors la parole.

« Le commandant vous a lancé un ultimatum, mais elle a changé d'avis...enfin, elle m'a laissé une chance, de calmer le jeu et négocier une trêve entre nos peuples. »

« Ils essayent de nous tuer depuis qu'on a mis le pied sur cette terre. Comment ? Pourquoi toi ? Qu'est ce qui la fait changer d'avis ? » Les questions fusaient, et Clarke n'avait pas toutes les réponses.

« Peu importe pourquoi, nous avons une chance d'arrêter ce bain de sang, ils ont essayé de nous tuer, nous avons essayé de les tuer, ça peut durer longtemps et tout ce qu'on en retirera, c'est plus de morts. »

Abby semblait dubitative devant le discours de Clarke, et Bellamy resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour qu'on réalise qu'il n'était pas partant pour faire ami-ami avec les natifs. Mais Kane semblait subjugué par les opportunités que Clarke apportait. C'est donc vers lui que Clarke se tourna pour proposer son plan.

« Nous devons envoyer un signe fort aux natifs. Le commandant enverra un messager ce soir au coucher du soleil, ouvrons les portes, et déposons les armes. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils devant cette proposition, et Abby secoua la tête.

« Clarke, » commença la chancelière. « Je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions faire confiance à ces gens. »

La méfiance d'Abby était compréhensible, mais Clarke savait que c'était leur seule chance.

« Maman, 'ces gens' sont comme nous. Et je leur fais confiance. »

Bellamy sortit de la pièce sur ces mots. Clarke lui jeta un regard en coin. De quoi se doutait-il exactement ? Il n'avait pas insisté quand Clarke avait volontairement esquivé le sujet 'Lexa', mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Tu as confiance en ce commandant ? » S'enquit Kane,

« Je lui confierais ma vie. » Clarke n'avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre. Elle réalisa tout à coup la véracité de ces paroles. Clarke avait confiance en Lexa, et tant que le Skaikru jouerait dans les règles, il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que cela ne fonctionne pas.

 **Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Lexa tournait en rond. Enfin, elle passait en revue ses soldats, ce qui en langage commandant, signifiait, tourner en rond. Anya ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle tiendrait jusqu'au coucher du soleil sans sauter sur sa monture, et aller chercher Clarke elle-même. Anya se permit un léger sourire à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle général ? »

Indra était venue discrètement se poster à ses côtés, observant son commandant. Anya était plus proche de Lexa, mais Indra était proche de Heda, depuis son ascension. Son changement de comportement ne passait pas inaperçu auprès des deux guerrières. Et si l'une s'en amusait, et était contente pour Lexa, l'autre voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, et aurait tôt fait de considérer ça comme une faiblesse. Mais Anya ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Indra ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement découvrir, et sa loyauté n'en serait pas amoindrie. Elle s'inquiéterait juste un peu plus pour son commandant.

« J'espère juste que notre plan va fonctionner. Je serais contente de ne pas avoir à mener mes hommes à la guerre en face de ces engins de mort que sont les armes à feu. » Répondit simplement Anya

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette fille du ciel. Et encore moins dans ce peuple. C'est par la force que nous les soumettrons. »

« Tu es vieux jeu Indra, notre Heda est une visionnaire. Si ce plan fonctionne, nous en ressortiront plus fort. » Le regard noir que lui jeta la chef du village la fit grimacer alors que celle-ci repartait d'où elle était venue. Son attention se reporta donc sur Lexa qui s'était arrêtée pour observer l'échange entre ses officiers. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et quand la jeune brune leva un sourcil en interrogation, Anya se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à ses occupations.

C'est seulement en fin d'après-midi, juste avant le départ du messager, que Lexa vint la rejoindre sous sa tente. Celle-ci fixa un instant le lit sans un mot, se remémorant le réveil de Clarke le matin même.

Une main posée sur son bras la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Heda ? Et si leur réponse ne te plait pas ? » Les mots d'Anya laissèrent transparaitre toute son inquiétude. Pour Lexa, pour ses soldats, pour Clarke aussi, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son amie. Deux yeux verts se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. La dureté et la résolution qu'elle y lut lui firent mal au cœur.

« S'ils refusent la trêve...ils seront tous mort demain matin. Ma patience à des limites. »

Des centaines de vies, un peuple exterminé. C'était cela l'alternative. Et tout reposait sur une certaine blonde. Anya se risqua à poser la question qu'elle n'avait pas osé aborder avant.

« Et Clarke ? »

La gorge de Lexa se serra, elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Anya aurait juré voir apparaitre des larmes dans ses yeux. Mais tout cela fut rapidement balayé pour laisser de nouveau place au masque de Heda. Comme si cela ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde, elle répondit.

« Elle mourra avec son peuple. »

Anya avait la certitude que si Clarke mourrait, elle perdrait sa sœur pour toujours, et il ne resterait cette fois, définitivement que Heda.

« Non... » Elle avait murmuré ce mot, sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

« C'était son choix Anya. »

« Elle est différente, tu l'as vu. Promets-moi qu'au moins tu essayeras ? »

« Essayer quoi ? »

« De la sauver... »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de la brune pris Anya au dépourvu.

« Clarke n'a pas besoin de moi pour la sauver, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Elle réussira sa mission. »

La confiance que Lexa plaçait en la jeune blonde était surprenante, et Anya sourit à son tour.

« Laisse-moi accompagner le messager Lexa. »

La jeune brune fixa son général, et donna son accord d'un signe de tête. Quand Anya fit mine de sortir de la tente pour aller remplir sa mission, Lexa l'arrêta.

«Hod Op ! _[Attend ! ]_ »

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner le corps de la jeune femme. Deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille alors que le front de Lexa venait se poser dans le creux de son épaule. La surprise passée, elle finit par rendre l'étreinte inattendue, et pencha sa tête pour poser sa joue sur la chevelure brune.

La dernière fois qu'Anya avait été aussi proche de sa sœur, physiquement, c'était le jour de son ascension. Juste avant que le gardien de la Flamme ne l'emmène pour procéder aux rites secrets que seule le Fleimkepa et les Hedas connaissaient. Tout avait changé ce jour-là. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à Clarke, elle pouvait tenir de nouveau sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Une unique larme franchit la barrière de ses yeux pour rouler sur sa joue, et venir s'écraser sur une tresse de Lexa.

Elle se reprit rapidement, quand Lexa s'éloigna un peu brusquement, et sortit de la tente. Intérieurement, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour ramener Clarke, et les réunir de nouveau.

 **Xxx**

Le chemin vers l'arche était rapide, Anya et le messager furent devant la porte juste à temps, au coucher du soleil. La journée avait été grisâtre, l'astre flamboyant refusant de se montrer pour réchauffer leur peau. Mais ce soir, le ciel était dégagé, et ses couleurs incendiaient le sommet du mont Weather, comme il ne le faisait que rarement en cette saison.

Anya avait toujours eu un faible pour les couchers de soleil, elle se dit que le Skaikru devait être sans voix devant une telle beauté, n'ayant jamais connu ce spectacle dans l'espace. Elle espérait que le déploiement inhabituel de ses atours était un bon présage pour le dénouement de cette soirée, et non pas le présage d'une nuit de sang.

Elle reporta finalement son attention sur le portail, prenant soin de rester hors de portée des tirs. Ou du moins, ce qu'elle estimait être la portée des tirs.

Lorsque le dernier rayon disparu derrière la montagne, le grincement du portail se fit entendre. Deux hommes sortirent, portant de torches qu'ils installèrent de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Anya fit signe au messager de s'avancer.

Si le Skaikru n'acceptait pas la trêve, elle envoyait cet homme à une mort certaine. C'était son rôle de général. Le commandant lui avait confié ce pouvoir, car c'était pour elle qu'il se battait, pour Heda. Que tous se battaient. Elle était aimée et respectée, et elle avait la lourde responsabilité de se lever le matin, et de dire à ses soldats 'Va mourir pour moi'. De grandes responsabilités pour de si jeunes épaules, mais Lexa remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Mieux que tous les commandants qu'Anya avait connus. Et malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à voir Lexa se renfermer de la sorte, et anéantir tout ce qui faisait partie d'elle avant son ascension, elle le comprenait. Elle avait eu besoin de faire abstraction d'elle pour remplir son rôle. Aujourd'hui, après quelques années, Anya espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de s'effacer de la sorte, et qu'elle pourrait accepter les deux parties d'elle.

Le soldat fit avancer sa monture jusqu'à l'entrée, où il s'arrêta. Les portes étaient maintenant grandes ouvertes, et deux hommes se tenait devant l'entrée, armés.

Anya secoua la tête, déçu de la tournure des événements. Elle aurait aimé voir Clarke lui ouvrir les portes. Mais sa déception fut de courte durée quand elle distingua une chevelure blonde arriver avec une femme plus âgée.

Le général était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire lui barrer son visage à la vue de Clarke, qui avait l'air d'avoir les choses en mains. Si elle avait eu des doutes sur les capacités de Clarke à diriger son peuple, ils auraient été balayés instantanément.

Le cavalier fit volteface un instant plus tard, et Clarke tourna son regard vers Anya tandis qu'il revenait vers elle. L'homme s'arrêta, et souleva son masque d'os.

« Leur leader dit qu'ils sont prêt à négocier, mais qu'ils veulent parler à Heda. Il propose d'envoyer leur 'chancelier' et son conseil pour négocier les termes de la trêve. »

Anya hocha la tête, et fit avancer sa monture à son tour, suivi par le messager. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour mettre pied à terre devant Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amical, heureuse de se revoir, malgré la courte absence qui avait semblé infini. Anya pensa que si Clarke lui avait autant manqué en si peu de temps, elle imaginait mal le calvaire que devait vivre Lexa.

« Klark kom Skaikru » commença Anya ; « Heda recevra vos leaders à l'aube, choisissez avec sagesse vos représentants auprès de notre peuple. » Le général espérait que Clarke saurait choisir non seulement les membres du Skaikru qui croyait profondément à la trêve, mais également ceux qui auront assez de poids pour que tous les suivent. Elle se doutait bien que cette nouvelle n'avait pas été chaleureusement accueilli par tous, comme c'était également le cas de leur côté.

« Le choix est déjà fait général. Mais il est tard pour partir maintenant. Accepterais-tu notre hospitalité pour la nuit ? » L'homme qui avait parlé devait avoir environ quarante ans, plutôt bien bâti, son sourire était charmeur, mais il était bien trop différent des hommes qu'Anya fréquentais habituellement pour vraiment lui plaire.

Clarke s'interposa entre eux, pour faire les présentations. L'homme qui l'avait invité était Marcus Kane, l'ancien chancelier. La femme qui accompagnait Clarke, Abigail Griffin, la chancelière actuelle, et mère de Clarke. Anya pensa que la vie réservait décidément de sacrées surprises. Elle comprenait d'où la jeune blonde s'inspirait son leadership.

Bellamy avait fait son apparition entre temps, ce n'aurait pas été le premier choix d'Anya, de plus, le garçon énervait Lexa, mais si Clarke avait confiance en lui...le dernier homme, celui qui était sorti avec Kane, avait la peau noire, c'était aussi un ancien chancelier, Thelonius Jaha, était son nom.

Anya ne comprenait décidément rien à leur système, deux anciens chanceliers, et une chancelière, au moins, chez les natifs, seule la mort destituait leur commandant, et un autre le remplaçait alors. Simple, efficace, sans ambiguïté.

Le général se tourna alors vers Clarke avant de répondre à l'invitation de l'homme. Si elle décelait le moindre doute dans son visage, elle refuserait. Mais celle-ci hocha la tête, pour lui signifier que c'était okay, et qu'elle serait en sécurité.

« J'accepte votre invitation Marcus Kane. Mais je dois renvoyer mon messager au camp pour apporter la bonne nouvelle à Heda. »

« Alors rejoignez-nous lorsque vous serez prête. » Sur ce, Marcus, Jaha et Bellamy retournèrent dans l'enceinte de l'arche. Abby fit quelques pas en arrière, et s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que Clarke ne la suivait pas.

Celle-ci s'était approchée d'Anya pour échanger quelques mots avec elle.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu ne le veux pas... » Commença-t-elle doucement.

« Non, ça me fait plaisir. Je dois juste faire passer un message à Lexa, ça lui éviteras de venir massacrer tout le monde durant la nuit... »

Clarke grimaça à ces mots, n'imaginant que trop bien Lexa donner l'assaut en l'absence de réponse positive. En l'absence de réponse tout court d'ailleurs.

« Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu lui porte le message toi-même alors ? Juste pour être sûr qu'il passe bien ? » S'inquiéta Clarke.

« Eh bien, c'est le rôle du messager, de faire passer des messages...et si tu crois que je vais risquer ma peau en rentrant sans toi...tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

Clarke rosit à cette remarque, et tenta de camoufler son trouble malgré les battements effréné de son cœur quand elle prit conscience du sens de cette phrase.

« Allez, toi et moi on sait qu'elle n'est pas si terrible... » Souffla la jeune blonde en baissant les yeux.

Anya sourit, et d'un geste doux, posa son doigt sous le menton de Clarke pour lui relever la tête.

« Je ne suis là que parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même... » Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le messager pour lui expliquer la suite des évènements.

« Clarke ? »

L'interpellation d'Abby la fit sursauter, et la sortie de sa rêverie.

« Maman ? » répondit-elle.

« Tu connais ce général ? Anya c'est ça ? Vous semblez...bien vous entendre. Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a fait prisonnière ?»

L'étonnement dans la voix d'Abby fit venir un sourire sur le visage de Clarke. Elle se remémora tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Anya.

« C'est une longue histoire maman...je te raconterais, quand on sera en paix avec eux. »

Anya revint, et Abby ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Les trois femmes rentrèrent au son du galop qui s'éloignait en direction de la forêt.

 **xXx**

Clarke fit visiter l'arche à Anya, l'installation impressionna grandement la guerrière, mais celle-ci tenta de ne rien en laisser paraitre. Elles finirent dans la salle à manger commune pour prendre un repas avant d'aller se coucher.

Devant l'air dégouté du général découvrant leurs rations, Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Vous mangez ça ? » demanda Anya,

« Tous les jours, depuis ma naissance. Enfin, moins les quelques semaines depuis l'atterrissage. J'avoue que même les rations de la prison de Polis semblent appétissantes après... » Clarke n'avait pas touché non plus à son assiette.

« Je peux survivre plus d'un jour sans manger... » Fit Anya en repoussant son plat. Clarke sourit de plus belle, et se leva.

« Alors, on essaye de dormir un peu ? »

« Et je dors où ? »

« Dans ma chambre ? »

« Alors toi, tu finiras par avoir ma peau... »

Clarke se mit à rire franchement à la réflexion de la guerrière, et s'attira les regards en coin de ses compatriotes.

« On vas aller voir quelques amis avant. »

Puis elle entraina Anya à l'extérieur, là où le Skaikru avait monté une sorte de bar. Elles y retrouvèrent Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, et Wick.

A leur arrivée, les conversations se tarirent, Anya dévisagea Octavia de plus prêt.

« C'est toi la copine de Lincoln. »

La brune se tendit à ces mots. Le général continua.

« Il parait que tu t'es frotté à Indra ? J'aurais aimé voir ça. Tu es plus intéressante que ce que j'aurais pensé quand je t'ai vu sur ce pont.»

Octavia lui sourit ironiquement.

« Et tu m'as jugé sur quoi, trente seconde où tu m'as vu ? »

Clarke se tendit en entendant l'agressivité dans le ton d'Octavia, mais la brune avait un tempérament de feu, et ne mettais jamais d'eau dans son vin. Anya afficha un de ces plus beaux sourires, sans se laisser démonter.

« Et toi tu m'as jugé avant même de me voir. » répliqua-t-elle.

Octavia lui lança un regard noir, avant de quitter le petit groupe. Bellamy leur adressa une vague excuse avant de suivre sa sœur. Clarke soupira, ça n'allait pas être facile... Elle se tourna vers Raven qui n'avait pas quitté Anya des yeux depuis leur arrivée. Quand celle-ci parla enfin, Clarke réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide de présenter le général à ses amis.

« On est à la recherche de son petit ami » Fit-elle en pointant Clarke du doigt. « Une idée où il pourrait être ? Beau gosse, brun, cheveux longs, environ 1m70. Il s'appelle Finn. »

Le regard d'Anya passa rapidement de Raven à Clarke, pour revenir sur la mécanicienne.

« Petit ami ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« NON ! » S'exclama Clarke, « Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! »

Raven la regarda avec air faussement étonné. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? pensa Clarke.

« Ah non ? » fit Raven

« Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que non... » Murmura Anya de façon à ce que seule Clarke entende. Puis elle ajouta plus fort pour les autres. « Désolée, ton ami est prisonnier de Heda actuellement. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Et je ne parlerais pas de ça avec vous. »

Elle mentait, bien sûr elle en savait beaucoup plus, pourquoi il était prisonnier, et sans doute qu'elle serait la sentence pour son crime. C'était quelque chose à quoi Clarke s'était refusée de penser jusque-là, et elle continuerait comme ça tant que cette foutu trêve ne serait pas officielle.

« On devrait aller se coucher, demain on se lève tôt. » Dit Clarke en se levant subitement, entrainant Anya dans son sillage.

Celle-ci l'arrêta un instant avant de franchir la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

« Ton petit ami ? L'assassin ? » La colère était présente dans sa voix, et Clarke se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Anya lui parler sur ce ton. Son estomac se contracta, la sensation était vraiment désagréable.

« Non ! Enfin il l'était. Enfin pas vraiment, on a eu une histoire. Mais c'est fini, c'était fini avant que je ne sois capturée par les hommes de la montagne...je crois qu'il m'aime encore... » Termina-t-elle dans un aveu.

« Et toi ? » S'enquit Anya plus gentiment cette fois.

« Il m'a brisé le cœur, je crois que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, tout est compliqué... »

« Si tu veux une chance, et je ne dis pas que ce soit possible, mais si tu veux une seule chance de lui sauver la vie...ne dit jamais à Lexa ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« De quoi ? Que c'était mon petit ami ? »

« Non, qu'il t'a brisé le cœur. »

Sur ces mots, Anya tourna la poignée et entra dans la petite pièce pour s'effondrer sur le lit. Clarke la rejoint une minute plus tard, et elles s'endormirent sans échanger un mot de plus.

 **xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Ce fut le son des cornes qui réveilla Clarke en sursaut. Affolée, elle chercha Anya des yeux, et la repéra bientôt dans le coin de la pièce, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. La jeune blonde se leva, et rejoint la guerrière en deux pas.

« A priori, Lexa est encore plus impatiente que ce que je pensais... » Lâcha Anya en pointant l'orée des bois.

Clarke dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ce que lui montrait Anya. Juste à la limite des arbres, se tenait des centaines de guerrier natifs, de tous clans réunis.

« Eh bien, je suis contente de savoir que nous sommes en paix... » Déclara Clarke, peu importe le nombre de balle dont ils disposaient, si la guerre avait été déclarée, ils seraient tous mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« Allez, dépêchons nous, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre 'Heda'. » Dit Anya en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle avait volontairement mis l'emphase sur le titre de Lexa, sachant pertinemment que si la jeune blonde se pressait, ce n'était pas pour revoir 'Heda'...

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur la place principale en même temps que Kane et Abby. Le portail était ouvert, et Bellamy se tenait juste à l'extérieur, toisant avec fierté le commandant et son armée. Evidemment, l'arrivée dans la nuit de l'armée des natifs pouvait être prit comme une provocation. Clarke savait que c'était la façon que Lexa avait d'affirmer son autorité, et de montrer qui avait le pouvoir.

Clarke accéléra pour venir se placer aux cotés de Bellamy, et accrocha le regard de Lexa. Du haut de sa monture, les yeux verts vinrent se perdre dans le bleu azur du regard de Clarke. Un soupir ramena la blonde à la réalité. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Bellamy lever les yeux au ciel, et se tourner vers elle.

« Vous pourriez être un peu plus discrètes... » Chuchota-t-il alors qu'Anya, Abby et Kane les rejoignait.

Clarke sentit la chaleur sur son cou et ses joues, et se détourna vivement des nouveaux arrivants afin de cacher son malaise. Son ami lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de tourner le dos à l'armée native, et donner l'ordre aux soldats en poste de déposer leurs armes à terre. Il fut le dernier à poser la crosse de son fusil sur le sol, et attendit que Clarke prenne le relai.

Anya prit ça comme un signal, et se dirigea vers son commandant, qui mettait enfin pied à terre. Gustus, Indra et Ryder, quittèrent l'armée à la lisière de la forêt pour se diriger également vers Lexa.

Les deux guerrières s'empoignèrent l'avant-bras pour se saluer, et Anya planta son regard profondément dans celui de Lexa.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle le ferais » Lui dit celle-ci avec un sourire en coin.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques heures de plus, qu'on vienne vous rejoindre ? » questionna Anya, un peu moqueuse.

Lexa haussa les épaules en faisant la moue, ignora son général, et commença à marcher vers la délégation du Skaikru. Anya la suivi rapidement, rejoint par Indra, Gustus et Ryder.

Clarke se retint de marcher à sa rencontre. Malgré l'avertissement de Bellamy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer le commandant du regard. Elle inspira profondément en essayant de se calmer.

Quand les natifs les eurent rejoints, Lexa s'arrêta juste devant elle, et inclina légèrement la tête en la saluant.

« Princesse. » Dit-elle simplement.

Anya et les autres guerriers natifs échangèrent des regards surpris, mais ne dire pas un mot alors qu'ils s'inclinaient tous devant Clarke.

Par ce simple geste, Lexa venait de désigner à son peuple le leader du Skaikru, celle à qui chaque natif devra témoigner le même respect qu'aux chefs de clans. Elle venait de faire de Clarke son égale.

Clarke ne comprit pas toute la signification du rituel, et fronça les sourcils devant le comportement des natifs. Quand ceux-ci se redressèrent, elle s'inclina à son tour pour saluer Lexa.

« Heda. »

Enfin, elle se tourna vers sa mère et les ex-chanceliers pour faire les présentations. Puis ils entrèrent dans le camp de l'arche.

 **Xxx**

La matinée avait été éprouvante. Clarke venait à peine d'entrevoir l'ampleur d'un traité de paix entre deux peuples. Il y avait tellement de choses à définir, tellement de décisions à prendre. Etrangement, Lexa avait été bien silencieuse, et quand les participants commencèrent à fatiguer, elle se leva.

La pièce du conseil où trônait l'immense table était mal aérée, et en l'absence de climatisation, le soleil de midi réchauffait bien trop l'espace clos. Devant le mouvement du commandant, les conversations se tarirent.

« Je crois qu'il est clair que nous aurons besoin de temps pour trouver un terrain d'entente... Marcus Kane, viendras-tu à la capitale pour représenter les tiens à mon conseil ? »

La proposition de Lexa les avaient pris de court, en gros, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus s'entretuer, et c'était la plus grosse partie. Pour le reste, elle pensait qu'ils auraient le temps d'apprendre à vivre ensemble, mais pour cela, il fallait un ambassadeur à la capitale. Et Kane était celui en qui Lexa avait le plus confiance. Son impression étant basé uniquement sur cette matinée, c'était beaucoup dire, mais elle n'avait que ça.

Clarke se leva à son tour, sentant la fin approcher, et les deux sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur n'avaient pas encore été abordés.

« Qu'en est-il des hommes de la montagne ? » Maintenant que les siens et les natifs ne s'entretueraient plus, il était temps de penser à sauver ses amis.

Lexa et Anya la dévisagèrent, puis échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'Anya ne réponde.

« On trouvera un moyen. »

L'étau que Clarke avait dans la poitrine se relâcha. Entre l'armement des siens, et la force de frappe des natifs, les hommes de la montagne n'avaient aucune échappatoire.

Elle en vint au sujet sensible.

« Et nos amis qui sont prisonniers au village ? »

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut de la part du commandant la blessa, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre, le soutenant sans sourciller.

« Les prisonniers ne font pas parti de la négociation. » Gronda Lexa, surprenant tout le monde. Le terrible commandant avait paru plutôt cordiale jusqu'ici, en tout cas, autant qu'on pouvait l'attendre d'une guerrière native. Mais le ton dangereux qu'elle avait utilisé pour répondre à Clarke rappela à tous qui elle était.

Anya lança un regard de mise en garde à Clarke, qui fronça les sourcils. Kane tenta d'ajouter quelque chose, mais la main d'Abby se posa doucement sur son bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Clarke savait reconnaitre quand il fallait mieux laisser tomber, et elle décida de ne pas pousser sa chance, pour le moment. Un silence s'installa.

«Heda. » dit Clarke, « Puis-je te parler »

Lexa acquiesça, donnant le signal du départ à ses subordonnées. Anya sortit immédiatement, suivit d'Indra et des autres. Bellamy entraina Jaha et Kane à sa suite.

« Seule à seule » Ajouta Clarke en voyant que sa mère ne faisait pas mine de sortir. Celle-ci resta encore un instant indécise, et serra la main de Clarke en sortant à son tour de la pièce. Clarke l'accompagna et referma la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut que Lexa s'était rapprochée, contournant la table pour venir du même côté que Clarke. Elle avait l'air hésitante, regardant la jeune blonde avec insistance.

Clarke resta sans bouger quelques secondes, puis se précipita dans les bras de Lexa qui l'étreignit avec force, tandis que le front de son amante venait se poser sur son épaule. Elle expira bruyamment, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques temps, refusant de laisser passer ce moment. Refusant de revenir à la réalité et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Sans bouger de sa place, Clarke brisa le silence.

« Comment est-ce possible que tu m'ait manqué à ce point ? On s'est vu hier matin ! »

Lexa sourit en embrassant la chevelure dorée. Mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de bercer doucement la jeune blonde qui s'abandonna un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Lexa ? » demanda Clarke au bout d'un moment.

« Hum ? »

« Tu as vraiment envie de tuer mes amis ? »

Lexa soupira et mis fin au câlin à contre cœur. Elle garda néanmoins ses mains sur Clarke pour ne pas rompre complétement le contact.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. « Mais ce n'est pas l'important. L'important, c'est que justice soit rendu. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra quand elle se remémorât la justice des natifs. Torture, douleur, mort...mais en y repensant à deux fois, sur l'arche, le moindre crime était puni de mort. Être sur terre remettait tout en question pour le Skaikru, mais les natifs n'avaient pas de comparaison, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Jus drein, jus daun.

« Lincoln sera jugé pour trahison. Mais le Skaikru étant des nôtres à présent, il est fort probable que la sentence soit clémente. L'autre ne survivra pas. »

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Clarke, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour Finn, d'ailleurs, elle-même ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Lexa ne pouvait pas se permettre de le libérer sans paraître faible, elle n'en avait même pas l'envie. Elle s'était écarté de la guerrière, mais celle-ci combla l'espace entre elles et posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke. D'une légère pression, elle l'obligea à la regarder. Les yeux de Lexa brillaient toujours de façon particulière quand elle regardait Clarke, quand elle la regardait vraiment. Elle l'avait remarqué le premier jour, sans savoir ce que c'était.

« Je suis désolée » dit Lexa, « Je ne souhaites pas te blesser. »

Le devoir de Heda avant tout. Mais Lexa faisait ce qu'elle devait faire, et Clarke ferait de même. Elle fit un dernier pas en avant, celui qui réunit leurs lèvres brièvement. Puis sécha ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis.

 **Xxx**

Clarke tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle savait que son plan fonctionnerait, avec l'aide d'Octavia et Raven, elle pouvait les faire sortir, les libérer. S'ils partaient assez vite, avant que tout ne soit réglé pour l'alliance. Elle pouvait sauver Finn, et c'était sa seule chance.

La nuit tombait quand elle sortit du camp, fausser compagnie à sa mère n'avait pas été un souci, mais Bellamy se doutait de quelque chose. Elle remonta le col de sa veste, l'air était bien plus froid que ces derniers jours. Heureusement, elle ne comptait pas dormir dehors. Elle marcherait toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais elle retournait au village au plus vite.

Cela ne lui pris que quelques heures pour rentrer, étonnamment, elle se repérait plutôt bien dans la forêt malgré l'obscurité. Quand elle aperçut la première sentinelle, elle se fit connaitre. L'homme la reconnut bien sûr, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la tente d'Anya où elle était censée rester jusqu'au retour de Heda.

Clarke fouilla rapidement dans la malle de la guerrière pour en ressortir le manteau qu'elle avait porté deux jours auparavant. Elle l'enfila, rabattit la capuche pour dissimuler son visage, et emprunta le même chemin qu'elle avait suivi avec Anya.

Elle pénétra dans la prison sans mal, et se retrouva de nouveau aux portes du cachot. Finn fut instantanément à ses côtés dès qu'il la repéra.

« Clarke ?! Tu n'étais pas censé être à Arkadia pour négocier un traité ? »

La blonde hocha la tête pour confirmer, elle évita le regard du jeune homme.

« Alors ? » demanda Finn, impatient de connaitre le verdict.

« La trêve est accordée, et ils nous aideront à sauver nos amis dans montagne... »

Elle avait lâché l'information en marmonnant presque, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Finn fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de Clarke.

« Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles Clarke, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? »

La jeune fille leva des yeux humides, pour enfin rencontrer les yeux intrigués du jeune homme.

« Parce que je ne peux rien faire pour te sauver... »

Finn resta silencieux, fixant Clarke d'un air impassible.

« Je suis désolée Finn...j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Si je t'aide à l'enfuir, ils sauront que c'était le Skaikru, et la trêve sera rompue. Si Lexa t'accorde son pardon, son peuple se retournera contre elle, et nous serons de nouveau en danger. Mais si je les laisse appliquer leur sentence... »

La mort par mille coupures. Une lente torture jusqu'à ce que le corps ne tienne plus, et rende enfin l'âme. Une main sur sa joue lui fit relever les yeux du sol où ils s'étaient de nouveau fixés. Il souriait.

« Clarke, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne pourrais jamais plus être celui que j'étais. J'aurais donné ma vie pour te retrouver saine et sauve... Si ma mort peut garantir la paix, si je te sais en sécurité...je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Clarke. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Garantir la survie de son peuple, au détriment d'un être cher à son cœur. Elle s'approcha de Finn, posant son front entre deux barreaux pour être plus proche de lui. Leurs avant-bras étaient liés à travers la porte.

« Je t'aime Clarke. » Souffla Finn

« Ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. » Déclara Clarke en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis elle plongea sa main dans une poche, et en ressorti une fiole qu'elle déposa dans la main de Finn. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'endurer leur punition. »

Finn baissa les yeux sur le contenu de la fiole, et acquiesça, empochant la petite bouteille. Il leva ses yeux embués sur son amour.

« Merci, princesse. » Sur ce, il recula, et retourna s'assoir contre le mur du fond. Clarke lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir, et de reprendre le chemin de la tente d'Anya. Arrivée là, elle rangea le manteau avec précaution, comme elle avait vu Anya le faire auparavant, et s'assit au pied du lit, le regard et l'esprit vide.

 **xxx**

Lexa ouvrit la tente à la volée, son regard rageur s'adoucissant à peine quand elle aperçut Clarke assise au pied du lit d'Anya, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Le soulagement de trouver la jeune blonde, là où son soldat lui avait dit qu'elle la trouverait, ne calma pas complétement la guerrière.

Quand elle avait appris que Clarke avait quitté le camp de l'arche la veille, elle était allée trouver Anya qui lui avait suggéré qu'elle était rentrée au village, rapport aux prisonniers. Tout le long du chemin, Lexa s'était imaginée le pire, que Clarke l'avait trahit, les avait libérés, et s'était enfuie avec eux.

La voir au pied de ce lit, prouvait que quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle assumerait les conséquences de ces actes. Anya était à la prison, pour vérifier que les hommes étaient toujours détenus. Lexa fixa Clarke avec colère, s'approchant à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » gronda-t-elle hors d'elle.

Après un instant, la jeune blonde leva sur elle un regard vide qui se remplit bientôt de larmes qu'elle ne put pas retenir. Elle se mit à sangloter, plongeant la tête dans les bras qui entourait ses genoux.

Lexa fut un peu déstabilisé par la tournure des événements, elle allait s'approcher de Clarke quand Anya rentra en trombe dans la tente, manquant renverser sa sœur.

« Heda ! Les prisonniers sont toujours en cellule... » Commença Anya, remarquant immédiatement le soulagement sur le visage de Lexa. « Mais... » Elle s'arrêta, reportant son attention sur Clarke qui pleurait encore. « Celui qu'ils appellent Finn, il est mort. »

L'expression sur le visage de Lexa fit reculer Anya, tant elle avait l'air furieuse. Puis elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus que la douceur dans ses yeux. Anya s'étonna de ce revirement de situation, c'était comme Lexa venait de chasser l'esprit de Heda en un instant. C'était impressionnant. Lexa lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer la sortie, et elle comprit le message. Avec un dernier regard vers Clarke qui fixait à présent Lexa sans sourciller, elle sortit.

 **Xxx**

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke pour soutenir son regard.

« Tu as volé le privilège d'Indra...je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te le pardonne un jour. » Les sourcils de Clarke se tordirent dans une expression incrédule. Lexa soupira et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement, détaillant ses yeux bleu troublés, ses lèvres encore tremblantes de l'émotion qui la secouait.

« Tu es incroyable. » Murmura Lexa autant pour elle-même que pour Clarke. Elle était passée de la fureur à l'idée que Clarke aurait pu la trahir, au respect de la force dont elle venait de faire preuve. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Clarke était à l'origine de la mort de son ami, désirant lui épargner une lente et douloureuse agonie aux mains des natifs. Lexa en avait tout d'abord été profondément contrariée, puis elle avait pris un peu de recul, considérant la situation. Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que Clarke, que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour son ami sans mettre en danger un peuple entier. Lexa saurait calmer les esprits de ceux qui réclamaient la justice, même si elle savait qu'ils seraient déçus de ne pas pouvoir rendre appliquer la sentence eux-mêmes, le résultat était là.

Visiblement, l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre avait vraiment retourné la jeune blonde, et maintenant, la seule chose qui préoccupait Lexa était de la réconforter. De sa position, elle posa les genoux à terre, entourant de ses bras les épaules de Clarke. Une légère tension s'empara de Clarke devant l'attitude de Lexa. Puis elle se détendit et recommença à pleurer, en silence cette fois.

Le temps passa, aucune des jeunes filles ne bougea, mais quand des cris se firent entendre à l'extérieur, Lexa se détacha à regret de l'étreinte. Elle passa sa manche sur les joues trempées de Clarke qui avait finalement arrêté de pleurer, mais qui gardait toujours ce regard dénué d'émotions. Mais Lexa n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça maintenant, elle laissa donc la jeune blonde et sortit voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Evidemment, l'annonce de la mort du prisonnier avait causé un peu de grabuge, mais le temps que Lexa s'en mêle, Anya avait déjà réglé le problème. Son pied était posé sur la tête d'un homme, l'écrasant sur le sol poussiéreux. Le général toisait la foule rassemblée, les défiants d'oser encore s'opposer à elle.

« Tout vas bien ? » S'enquit Lexa en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Heda, tout est sous contrôle ici. » Elle mit une légère emphase sur le 'ici', sous-entendu 'comment vas Clarke ?'. Lexa hocha la tête pour rassurer Anya, et s'adressa à la foule.

« L'assassin a perdu la vie cette nuit. Justice est rendue. A partir d'aujourd'hui, le peuple du ciel marchera avec nous. Et notre première action commune sera de se débarrasser de notre ennemi commun, les hommes de la montagne. Préparez-vous, nous partons en guerre !»

Le discours de Lexa avait tout d'abord provoqué un léger brouhaha de mécontentement, mais l'annonce de la guerre contre les hommes de la montagne eut tôt fait de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Les guerriers hurlèrent, et les villageois acclamèrent leur Heda.

Lexa se tourna vers Anya, et lui fit signe de libérer l'homme sous sa botte. Celle-ci s'exécuta avec un rictus, et attendit les ordres.

« Retourne à l'Arche, nous devons parler plan d'attaque. Je veux que leurs stratèges soient ici à midi. »

Anya hocha la tête et s'empressa de retourner à sa monture. Le commandant observa un instant son général galoper en direction de ses nouveaux alliés, et retourna vers la tente.

 **Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **Xxx**

Quand Lexa rentra de nouveau dans la tente, Clarke était debout. Visiblement, elle avait profité de cette petite pause pour se ressaisir, car seuls ses yeux rouges trahissaient encore son abattement. Elle captura le regard de Lexa, cherchant un indice sur son état d'esprit à cet instant.

« Tu n'es pas en colère. » constata la jeune blonde, un peu surprise.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle, mais resta en dehors de son espace personnel cette fois.

« Si, un peu. Mais tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose dans ta situation. »

Clarke ne la quittait pas des yeux, ses émotions étaient à vifs, la fatigue et la culpabilité l'accablaient. D'une voix mal assurée, elle demanda soudain.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer ? Si le Skaikru avait refusé la trêve ? Tu m'aurais tué ? »

Les yeux de Lexa s'agrandirent, et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avant de se refermer sans qu'un mot puisse en sortir. Mais Clarke restait silencieuse, attendant une réponse.

« J'ai dit que je le ferais...mais je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je savais que tu y arriverais. »

Le malaise était palpable chez la guerrière, visiblement, c'était une question dérangeante pour elle. Clarke se demandait si Lexa serait capable d'aller jusque-là maintenant qu'elles avaient appris à se connaitre. Elle avait été il y a peu, à deux doigts de condamner à mort son général, sa sœur, simplement pour avoir échoué à sa mission. Alors théoriquement, la réponse aurait dû s'imposer, simplement. Oui, Heda serait capable de tuer Clarke sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait plus que Heda, Lexa était réapparut, et ça changeait tout. La jeune blonde voulait simplement savoir à quel point, après tout, elle l'avait bien fait, elle avait tué Finn, pour le bien de son peuple.

« Et si tu y réfléchi maintenant ? Si j'avais libéré les prisonniers ? »

L'insistance de Clarke commençait à agacer Lexa, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela ? La question ne se posait pas, Clarke avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne se pose pas, et Lexa lui était reconnaissante pour ça. Elle avait raison d'avoir confiance en elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clarke ? » s'irrita Lexa. Clarke s'avança plus près, faisant s'accélérer les battements du cœur de la brune.

« Est-ce que tu me tuerais pour remplir ton devoir. En tant que Heda ? »

Trop proche, Lexa respirait à présent difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Clarke la pousse dans ses retranchements ? Ca la rendait dingue de voir à quel point la moindre de leurs interactions provoquait toutes ces sensations en elle. Elle laissa la colère parler, tout en sachant que c'était la vérité.

« Oui, je le ferais. » Répondit Lexa durement. Elle était Heda. Elle devait penser à son peuple et à son devoir avant tout. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, rien qu'à l'idée de faire du mal à Clarke.

Les yeux de Clarke balayèrent le visage de Lexa, passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Et tout à coup, ses mains se précipitèrent sur les joues de la guerrière, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes.

Lexa entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, répondant avec ferveur à ce baiser presque violent. Rapidement, les mains de Clarke quittèrent le visage de la guerrière pour venir détacher son armure qui s'écrasa à terre, suivi de son manteau.

Clarke se sentit soulever de terre quand Lexa la déposa sur la table où elle avait pris son repas avec Anya il y a quelques jours. L'échange s'intensifia, et quand Clarke sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt, elle pencha la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers experts de Lexa. Celle-ci passa les mains sous les fesses de la blonde, entrainant son pantalon au passage. Quand Clarke se retrouva avec le bassin de Lexa pressé contre son entre-jambe, elle referma ses jambes autour de la taille de la guerrière pour l'attirer encore plus près, plaquant sa poitrine contre celle de Lexa. Un gémissement échappa à Clarke, juste avant qu'elles ne se séparent en sursautant, en entendant la tenture de la porte bouger.

« Oh merde ! » lâcha Bellamy en se retournant vivement pour détourner le regard des deux jeunes femmes.

Clarke sauta en bas de la table pour attraper son pantalon, alors que Lexa ramassait tranquillement son manteau et remettait son armure. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Clarke qui terminait de se rhabiller et lui demanda silencieusement si ça allait. Devant le hochement de tête de la blonde, elle sortit de la tente, sans prendre la peine d'accorder la moindre attention au jeune homme, qui lui, la fusilla du regard. Quand la porte se referma sur Lexa, il se retourna enfin pour confronter Clarke. Celle-ci s'était appuyée contre la table où elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt.

Bellamy la dévisagea, elle n'avait pas l'air gênée par la situation, simplement...épuisée.

« J'ai appris que tu avais disparu. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu...Anya m'a confirmé que tu étais au village. »

Clarke hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension.

« J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire... je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété.» dit-elle vaguement.

« Finn est mort. » dit-il, guettant la réaction de la jeune blonde. Quand celle-ci baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, il continua. « Ils l'ont trouvé dans sa cellule ce matin. Mais tu le savais déjà. »

Un hochement de tête et une larme furent sa seule réponse.

« Visiblement ça n'a pas l'air de te troubler plus que ça, si j'en crois ce dont j'ai été témoin en entrant ici. » La colère était audible dans sa voix, Clarke pouvait le comprendre, mais elle ne laisserait pas Bellamy se défouler sur Lexa et elle sans répondre.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » dit-elle avec fermeté, tentant de couper court à toute conversation sur ce sujet.

« Non ? Alors elle n'a pas profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour essayer de conclure avec toi ? » Il avait l'air dégouté, imaginant Clarke apprendre la morte de Finn et s'effondrer. Et Lexa tentant de la 'réconforter', tout en prenant avantage de sa fragilité.

Clarke fronça les sourcils un instant, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas de quoi il parlait. Puis elle comprit. Bellamy se doutait de quelque chose certes, mais il était loin d'imaginer la relation qu'elle entretenait maintenant avec le commandant. D'ailleurs, elle-même aurait été bien en peine de définir cette relation. Elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre, physiquement, ça c'était certain. Mais plus Clarke apprenait à connaitre Lexa, plus elle sentait ses sentiments grandir, et se transformer.

« Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé cette fois-ci. »

Il hoqueta de surprise devant cet aveu. Bien sûr il avait remarqué les regards, et l'attirance que les jeunes filles avaient l'une pour l'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Clarke aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit avec le commandant. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis jusqu'à hier.

« Cette fois ci ? Et il y a eu combien de fois ? »

La curiosité du jeune homme commençait à agacer Clarke.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te concerne Bellamy. » lui dit-elle froidement, espérant mettre un terme à la conversation. Il se renfrognât, et lui tourna le dos.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

Clarke soupira, et vint se placer derrière le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bellamy se tendit légèrement au contact, mais se retourna pour faire face à son amie.

« Finn... » Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçait de couler de nouveau, « On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, pas sans mettre en danger l'alliance et la survie de notre peuple. Il comprenait ça. Il l'acceptait. »

Sa voix n'était pas assurée, et Bellamy, sentant la peine de Clarke, combla l'espace entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, et enfoui son visage contre l'épaule musclé du jeune homme. Celui-ci posa son menton sur ses cheveux blonds, avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« J'en suis sûr. » Lui dit-il pour la réconforter. « Faisons en sorte que sa mort n'ai pas servi à rien, et allons sauver nos amis. »

Clarke s'éloigna un peu de lui, et il effaça de son pouce les dernières larmes qui s'attardaient sur ses joues rougies. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et quitta la tente, avec la ferme intention de retrouver Lexa, et d'organiser au plus tôt l'attaque sur la montagne.

 **Xxx**

Anya revient comme prévu à la mi-journée, accompagnée d'Abby, Kane, et d'une vingtaine de soldat, parmi lesquels Octavia c'était glissée. Quand le général posa pied à terre, elle alpagua le premier villageois qui passait par là, pour lui demander où elle trouverait Lexa. Celui-ci lui indiqua la prison, Anya fronça les sourcils, et demanda aux membres du Skaikru de rester sur la place jusqu'à son retour. Elle se rua vers la prison, et dans sa précipitation, faillit renverser le commandant qui sortait du bâtiment.

« Heda ! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise, en repérant un mouvement derrière son commandant. « Que fait-il ici ? »

« Je l'ai libéré. Lincoln est allé dans cette montagne, et il en est revenu. Il peut nous aider. »

« Mais, il n'a pas été jugé ! » s'exclama Anya, elle n'avait rien de personnel contre le guerrier, mais la loi était la loi, et si Heda passait outre, elle devrait s'en expliquer. Et 'c'est le copain de ma copine' n'était pas une explication valable par ici.

Mais Lincoln était le seul à avoir réussi à se remettre de sa condition de faucheur. Et l'un des seuls à être entré dans cette maudite montagne, et à en être ressorti vivant, avec assez d'esprit pour être utile à Lexa.

Il n'en était pas moins un traitre à son peuple, malgré la promesse de clémence que Lexa avait faite, suite à la trêve entre leurs peuples.

Lexa foudroya Anya du regard, avant de se tourner vers Lincoln, qui se tenait fièrement derrière elle.

« Il pourra toujours être jugé plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de lui. » Sur ce, elle sortit sur la place, où elle aperçut la délégation du Skaikru. Une petite brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint se placer devant, et la fixa étrangement. Elle finit par s'adresser à Lincoln.

« Va la rejoindre, avant que je ne change d'avis. » Elle se surprit elle-même à ses paroles, mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas à cœur de garder le couple séparé plus longtemps. Clarke lui avait parlé de la jeune fille, Octavia, et de l'amour qu'elle et Lincoln partageaient. Si elle avait sur le moment trouvé cela futile, elle était aujourd'hui presque jalouse de les voir s'étreindre au milieu du village, comme si le regard des autres ne leur importait pas le moins du monde.

Lexa balaya rapidement les autres membres du Skaikru, et tomba sur le regard de leur Chancelière. Elle le soutint un instant avant que de celle-ci ne le reporte d'un autre côté de la place, où Clarke venait d'apparaitre, avec Bellamy. Abby s'avança d'un pas rapide pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Nous avons appris pour Finn. Je suis désolée ma chérie... » Clarke regarda Abby, elle avait de nouveau l'envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller dans les bras protecteur de sa mère. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne laissa rien paraitre, et ses yeux restèrent secs.

« Raven ? » demanda simplement la jeune blonde.

« Elle est dévastée. » répondit Abby, « Finn était toute sa famille. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse compter sur elle pour la suite. »

Clarke acquiesça, Raven aimait Finn, depuis toujours. Et même si elle s'était effacée lorsqu'elle avait compris que celui-ci était amoureux de Clarke, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Sa perte devait l'avoir anéanti. Mais Clarke connaissait Raven, elle était comme elle, une survivante. Elle trouverait un moyen de surmonter sa peine, et d'avancer malgré ça.

« On aura besoin d'elle. Et elle sera là. » Affirma Clarke, avant de se diriger vers Lexa.

« Nous sommes là commandant. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. »

Lexa tiqua au ton froid qu'avait employé Clarke, mais entraina finalement tout le monde vers la plus grande maison du village, celle où tous se réunissaient lors des rassemblements, et des fêtes.

Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

 **Xxx**

Cela leur prit deux jours, deux jours à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, pour enfin trouver un plan valable. Evidemment, leur plus gros problème était le brouillard acide qui recouvrait les alentours de la montagne en cas d'attaque. Clarke avait dessiné un plan des installations qu'elle connaissait, et avec l'aide d'Anya et Lincoln, le résultat était plutôt précis.

Les chefs de clans de Lexa proposaient sans cesse des idées brutes de décoffrage, mais aucune ne résistait aux contres arguments de Clarke. Au bout d'un jour et demi, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Clarke releva les yeux du plan qu'elle étudiait sans relâche, cherchant une faille. Elle capta immédiatement l'attention de Lexa qui semblait, de toute façon, ne pas la quitter des yeux.

« Il nous faut un homme à l'intérieur. » Dit Clarke comme une évidence.

Devant le silence qui s'était abattu sur l'assemblé lorsqu'elle prit la parole, Lexa se leva, son regard toujours rivé sur Clarke. Celle-ci avait retrouvé son peuple, et donc quitté Lexa et Anya. La jeune blonde lui manquait déjà, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche d'elle, mangeant et dormant avec ses semblables. Le manque de Clarke ne faisait rien pour adoucir l'humeur déjà aléatoire du commandant.

« Il nous faut un homme à l'intérieur. » confirma Lexa en quittant enfin ces yeux bleu perçant pour les promener sur le reste de l'assemblé. Un homme, une mission, désactiver le brouillard. Et libérer les prisonniers, pour attaquer l'ennemi de toute part.

« J'irais. » Se proposa immédiatement Bellamy, croisant le regard affolé de Clarke. Bien sûr elle ne voulait pas que son ami prenne d'aussi grands risques, mais après tout, qui d'autre se battrait aussi fort pour sauver le reste de ses amis ? Bellamy et Clarke avait pris soin des 'cents' depuis qu'ils avaient atterris sur cette terre hostile, c'était leur devoir, leur responsabilité. Il devait y aller, et elle devait rester dehors pour l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Bien » dit Lexa pour clore la discussion. Puis elle se tourna vers Anya. « Combien ? »

Celle-ci réfléchit rapidement, puis vérifia quelque chose sur la carte avant de répondre.

« Trois. Maximum. Deux serait l'idéal, c'est vraiment petit. »

Clarke chercha sur les visages l'entourant un signe de compréhension, mais manifestement, personne ne comprenait mieux qu'elle cette conversation. Elle haussa les sourcils quand Lexa posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

« Anya connait un passage. Pour infiltrer la montagne. Ce sera donc toi et moi, Bellamy. »

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent de toute part, seul Anya et Clarke ne disaient rien, se contentant de fixer Lexa d'un air réprobateur.

Bellamy s'avança pour se placer devant le commandant.

« Heda, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. »

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, et parla d'un ton bas, dangereux.

« Et comment compte tu convaincre mon peuple de te suivre ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il resta sans réponse à cette interrogation. Effectivement, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, les natifs prisonniers ne seraient pas forcément enclins à suivre, et obéir à un étranger.

« C'est mon peuple, ma responsabilité. Je suis Heda. » Termina Lexa d'un ton plus fort, toisant un par un ses généraux, qui se turent en baissant les yeux.

« Bien, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, nous partirons ce soir. Anya mènera l'assaut depuis l'extérieur, Clarke ? » Elle attendit que la jeune blonde relève les yeux qu'elle gardait fixés sur le sol depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait l'air d'être parti bien loin. « Nous devons savoir comment neutraliser le brouillard. Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance. » Clarke acquiesça, ça voulait dire retourner voir Raven au plus vite, et avec son aide, trouver la solution à leur problème.

Ils définirent le reste du plan de bataille dans la journée, avant de se quitter pour la soirée. Une équipe se tiendra dans les tunnels des faucheurs, bloquant la sortie. Le gros de l'armée s'attaquera à la porte principale, créant une diversion au passage, et le barrage leur fournissant l'électricité devra être arrêté. Lexa et Bellamy resteraient en contact radio pour les informer de l'avancé des événements.

Bombes, brouillard acide, radio...tout ramenait à Raven, et Clarke espéra que la jeune mécanicienne serait en état d'assurer, car une grande partie de ce plan reposait sur ses épaules. Elle décida qu'elle partirait dès le matin pour Arkadia, mais en attendant, elle devait rendre visite à Lexa avant que celle-ci ne parte avec Bellamy.

 **xxx**

« Je dois voir Heda. » affirma Clarke au garde en poste devant l'entrée de la tente de commandement. Lui, elle ne le connaissait pas, il s'agissait sans doute d'un guerrier du village. Il hésita un instant, avant de faire mine de rentrer dans la tente pour prévenir son commandant, quand la toile se souleva toute seule.

Anya sortit de la tente, affichant une légère surprise en remarquant Clarke, puis elle refit un pas en arrière pour soulever elle-même le rabat afin de laisser passer Clarke. Le garde lui lança un regard dubitatif, et devant l'expression farouche de son général, retourna prestement à son poste sans poser de questions.

Seule la lumière des bougies éclairaient l'espace. Clarke repéra une silhouette au pied du lit, mais son regard se perdit un instant sur les fourrures. Le souvenir de son avant dernière nuit à Polis lui revint, et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour s'y perdre. Son cœur battait plus vite, et sa respiration était plus laborieuse quand elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, découvrant Lexa qui se tenait à présent devant elle.

Elle avait revêtu des vêtements plus simples, une cuirasse en cuir souple, et une épée courte pour l'occasion. La guerrière la fixait sans un mot, attendant simplement que Clarke prenne la parole, et lui explique ce qu'elle faisait là. Lexa espérait qu'elle était simplement venue lui dire au revoir, et que ça ne déboucherait pas sur une autre dispute. Quoi que ses disputes avec Clarke avaient le don de se terminer plutôt physiquement...ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

Pendant que les pensées de Lexa vagabondaient, Clarke en oubliait totalement ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, perdue dans sa contemplation du corps de la guerrière, qui était bien plus offert à la vue qu'à son habitude. Bellamy. Ça avait un rapport avec Bellamy. Les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes, dans son cou, sur...Bellamy ! Et la jeune blonde retrouva la parole.

« Bellamy. Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Un sourcil se leva, étonné, pour lui répondre.

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Et bien...il...le matin ou...il est rentré dans la tente... » Bégaya Clarke en rougissant. Devant la gêne évidente de la jeune blonde, Lexa laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Et devant ce geste rare, Clarke fondit une fois de plus. Décidemment, elle allait avoir du mal à sortir de cette pièce si Lexa continuait comme ça. A être...et bien, Lexa tout simplement.

La guerrière se rapprocha de Clarke, et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de plonger son regard dans les deux yeux bleu, qui à la lueur des bougies, semblaient remplis d'étoiles.

« Je te promets de ne pas faire de mal à Bellamy. On est dans le même camp maintenant. »

Clarke relâcha une respiration qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte retenir, et combla l'espace entre elle pour venir refermer ses mains sur la taille de Lexa. Celle-ci accepta l'étreinte et serra un peu plus fort, inspirant profondément l'odeur de Clarke. Puis elle se recula, rompant le contact.

« Je dois y aller. Puissions-nous nous revoir. » Et elle laissa la blonde dans sa tente.

Le manque, le froid, l'angoisse, qui venaient de remplacer le corps de Lexa entre ses bras l'assaillirent. Elle ne voulait pas aller les voir partir. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Bellamy s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, et lui avait dit au revoir.

Clarke se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte, mais changea d'avis avant de la franchir. Elle fit demi-tour, et s'affala sur le lit froid de Lexa. Cette odeur, oui, c'était celle de Lexa, qui depuis de début l'apaisait et la réconfortait. La tête dans les fourrures, et sans même prendre la peine de retirer sa veste, elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **Xxx**

 **NA: Salut à tous, ça y'est le verdict est tombé, le dernier chapitre sera le 14, qui devrait arriver dans la semaine si tout vas bien (plus que la correction à faire, et ce n'est pas mon point fort...) A bientôt !**

 **xxx**

L'aube n'était pas encore levée quand Clarke se réveilla, sentant une présence à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit un œil, et repéra les pieds de l'intruse sur le lit. En remontant le long des jambes, elle reconnut Anya, endormie dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait rapproché du lit. D'un mouvement de jambe, elle poussa sur les pieds pour les faire tomber, et réveilla par la même occasion le général. Anya grogna et jeta un regard noir à la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda Clarke.

« A ton avis ? » répondit Anya en se levant et s'étirant. « Ta mère se demandait où tu étais passée...je t'ai couverte, mais j'ai préféré rester ici cette nuit. Pour...enfin tu vois quoi. » Oui, Lexa lui avait demandé de veiller sur Clarke, enfin pas en ces termes bien sûre, mais ça revenait au même. Mais le général aimait également être à proximité de la jeune blonde. Premièrement parce qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment, et deuxièmement parce que ce faisant, elle se sentait plus proche de sa sœur.

« Donc, ça tombe bien que tu le lève tôt Clarke, parce que vu que j'ai dit à ta mère que tu étais rentrée à Arkadia, tu ferais mieux de te mettre en chemin. »

Clarke s'était levée, et croquait maintenant dans une pomme qu'elle avait attrapée dans le panier à fruit. C'était étrange la familiarité qu'elle éprouvait à être dans un lieu inconnu, simplement parce qu'il était chargé de la présence de Lexa. Son odeur, ses affaires, son aura...

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça pour moi ? »

La surprise dans les yeux de la guerrière fit presque rire Clarke.

« Tu veux dire ? Empêcher ta mère/chancelière de te trouver vautrée dans le lit du commandant des ex-ennemis ? A part empêcher une crise diplomatique et protéger ta vertu ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke. Effectivement, elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à expliquer sa présence dans cette tente à sa mère. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir, et récupéra une longue veste plus chaude dans la malle au pied du lit, qu'elle enfila sans vergogne. Anya la regarda s'approprier le vêtement de sa sœur sans broncher.

« Mochof Anya. » lui dit-elle simplement, avant de sortir de la tente pour rejoindre Arkadia au plus vite.

 **Xxx**

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez au moment où elle rejoignait les portes du camp. Seulement quelques gardes étaient en poste, et cela mit du baume au cœur de la jeune fille. La guerre était belle et bien terminé. Enfin...cette guerre-là, en ce qui concernait l'autre, elle ne faisait que commencer. Elle imagina Lexa et Bellamy, ensemble, en train de s'introduire dans l'installation sophistiqué qu'était le bunker de Mont Weather. Puis elle secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à des choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune prise. Elle prit la direction de l'atelier de Raven, où elle était sûre de trouver la jeune fille.

Bien entendu, la mort de Finn l'avait affectée, Clarke pouvait le voir. Mais Raven avait enfoui toutes ses émotions, et se focalisait sur sa mission, sauver ses amis. La blonde pensa qu'elle n'aimerait pas être dans les parages le jour où tout ressortirait, mais après tout, ils en étaient tous là, à refouler toutes ces émotions, qui n'étaient que des freins à leur survie. Et quand la survie sera enfin assurée...Clarke se dit qu'il faudra former des psys pour résoudre tous les problèmes que cela aura engendrés. Dénis, non-dits, folies...

En attendant, Raven travaillait d'arrache-pied sur les bombes, les répulsifs à faucheurs, la formule chimique du brouillard...heureusement aidé de Wick et Sinclair, deux génies de l'arche. Il était prévu qu'Anya prépare les troupes avec Kane, et qu'ils soient en place pour attaquer dès que le brouillard serait désactivé. Clarke quant à elle, se contentait de rester figé auprès de la radio autant qu'elle pouvait, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de la montagne.

 **xxx**

La route avait été silencieuse, Lexa ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler à Bellamy, et celui-ci n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui lui brulait les lèvres, Clarke. Ils n'échangèrent leurs premiers mots qu'une fois arrivée à destination.

La petite trappe était camouflée par des buissons, impossible à repérer si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Anya et Lexa l'avaient découverte, il y a des années de cela, lors d'une mission de reconnaissance, sous les ordres d'un autre commandant. Elles ne s'étaient souvenues de ce détail qu'en découvrant les plans de Clarke, et fait le lien avec un système d'aération désaffecté.

L'air étant mortel pour les occupants du bunker, il ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Mais le tuyau avait l'espace nécessaire pour y glisser deux personnes. Ils n'auraient qu'une chance, car une fois passé la trappe de filtration, celle-ci se bloquerait, sans doute définitivement, et il était donc hors de question d'envisager de repartir par là où ils étaient arrivés.

Bellamy déposa lourdement le cordage qu'il avait transporté, et chercha un arbre assez solide pour supporter leur deux poids.

Lexa fut la première à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, et elle fit elle-même le nœud qui les descendrait au fond du trou. Bellamy attacha l'extrémité à sa taille, et s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille.

« N'y pense même pas » le prévint-elle en s'emparant de la corde à son tour, pour nouer elle-même le cordage autour de sa taille et de ses cuisses.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Heda, je sais que tu joues pour l'autre équipe. » Un regard mauvais de la part de Lexa ne suffit pourtant pas à arrêter le jeune homme. Il s'était retenu toute la nuit, et c'était maintenant ou jamais. « Que ce passe-t-il avec Clarke ? Tu te sers d'elle ? »

Lexa se redressa, laissant ressortir ses instincts de guerrière, et son regard de tueuse. Le tout la rendait très intimidante, mais Bellamy soutint tout de même le regard mortel qui lui était adressé.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Dit-elle finalement après un silence de plombs pendant lequel Bellamy s'était persuadé qu'elle ne répondrait jamais.

« Au moins vous êtes d'accord là-dessus. » Dit-il avant d'accrocher sans aucune douceur le mousqueton qui les tiendrait rapprochés dans l'étroit tunnel. « On y va ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparaissaient tous deux dans le profond et sombre trou.

Xxx

Coincés dans ce tunnel infini, complètement collés l'un à l'autre, ils se laissèrent descendre lentement. Les pieds de Bellamy touchèrent le sol une seconde avant ceux de Lexa. Forcément, il était plus grand. Et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'ils se séparèrent enfin.

A plusieurs reprises, Bellamy s'était senti rougir en posant ses mains sur la jeune guerrière. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'attirance pour Lexa, mais la promiscuité du corps musclé de cette dernière était loin d'être déplaisant pour le garçon. Il piqua un vrai fard quand il se fit la remarque qu'il comprenait Clarke à ce sujet. Heureusement, la seule source de lumière était sa lampe de poche, tournée vers le sol, et donc la guerrière n'avait aucune chance d'avoir aperçu son changement de couleur.

Ils se débarrassèrent des cordages et, enfin libre de leurs mouvements, entreprirent de déplacer une grille afin de voir ce qui se trouvait sous eux.

A priori, personne dans les parages, Bellamy descendit Lexa, avant de se laisser tomber à son tour. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, forcément, ils étaient sous terre. Lexa se pencha vers la porte pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'il y avait derrière.

C'était une grande guerrière, toujours la meilleur au combat, quelle que soit l'adversaire ou la discipline. Mais elle était tout de même plus habitué aux combats en forêt, ou sur plaine, enfin bref, à l'extérieur. Pas vraiment aux infiltrations type mission impossible, avec un coéquipier dont elle ne savait rien.

Tout était calme, elle commença donc à baisser la poigné, quand une main se retrouva sur son bras.

« Attend. » lui dit précipitamment Bellamy. Lexa fronça les sourcils, et attendit qu'il s'explique. « On est bien d'accord sur le plan ? »

Lexa soupira.

« La confiance règne... bon alors, on localise le dispositif brouillard qu'on détruit, puis on cherche nos amis pour les préparer à attaquer de l'intérieur au signal. J'ai tout bon, monsieur ? » Elle mit l'emphase sur le dernier mot, de toute façon, les plans ne durent jamais longtemps à la guerre...mais si ça pouvait rassurer le garçon, oui, elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient.

La poignée se bloqua a mis chemin quand elle tenta de l'ouvrir. Le grognement de Bellamy derrière elle la fit sourire d'un air moqueur alors qu'elle sortait sa dague pour crocheter la serrure. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrait, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bellamy qui sortit instantanément, passant presque littéralement sur Lexa.

Un immense deux peint sur le mur en face d'eux leur indiquait le niveau. D'après les plans de Clarke, rien ne se trouvait à ce niveau. Les locaux des habitants commençaient au niveau -3, et le sas de survie au niveau -5. C'est là qu'ils se regrouperaient tous quand l'électricité sera coupée. Donc logiquement, si les installations d'habitations se trouvaient entre le -3 et le -5, les premiers niveaux devaient être réservés à la technique, voir l'armement. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'explorer le niveau. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un plan d'évacuation, et localiserait la salle de contrôle du brouillard.

Xxx

Bellamy avait tenté de l'arrêter. Quand il avait vu le garde devant la porte, il avait à nouveau posé sa main sur le bras de la guerrière pour la retenir. Sans succès. L'homme gisait à présent sur le sol gris du couloir, le coup brisé, alors que Lexa tentait d'ouvrir la porte.

Il sentit les yeux perçants de la jeune femme sur lui, et croisa son regard. Il n'y décela aucune culpabilité, aucune hésitation, seulement une détermination à toute épreuve. La porte était ouverte maintenant, et elle attendait visiblement qu'il se bouge pour continuer leur exploration. Bellamy se secoua, et la suivit dans la nouvelle salle.

C'était la troisième qu'ils ouvraient, et d'après le plan qu'ils avaient découvert, la dernière où l'installation était susceptible de se trouver. Après ça, ils devraient changer de niveau. La présence du garde était de bonne augure, cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette salle, qui valait la peine d'être protégé.

Lexa sut immédiatement qu'ils venaient de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, même si elle aurait eu bien du mal à définir ce que c'était. Des ordinateurs, des cuves et tuyaux en métal qui serpentaient dans toute la pièce, un bruit assourdissant. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui observait également les signes tracés sur chaque cuve.

« On l'a trouvé. Maintenant on fait quoi ? » Hurla Lexa pour se faire entendre.

Bellamy sortit le talkie de sa veste, et le montra à Lexa. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas de quoi il s'agissait, et n'entendit rien de l'explication de Bellamy, excepté un nom... 'Clarke'. Elle acquiesça sans trop savoir à quoi, et décida qu'il leur fallait quitter la pièce s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'entendre.

Lexa franchit la porte dans l'autre sens, et jeta un œil au cadavre sur le sol. Il leur faudrait déplacer le garde, afin de ne pas trop éveiller l'attention. Honnêtement, l'absence même de l'homme devrait être suffisante pour donner l'alerte, mais dans le doute, ils auraient peut-être de la chance. Alors qu'un cadavre au cou brisé, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la présence d'intrus dans la base.

Une fois leurs traces camouflées, les deux comparses se trouvèrent un petit local, où trônait un bureau, un fauteuil, et deux chaises. Bellamy s'avachit immédiatement sur l'une d'entre elle, posant les coudes sur le bureau, et alluma le talkie. Lexa resta près de la porte pour faire le guet, et s'appuya sur le chambranle.

Les grésillements de l'engin lui firent tourner la tête vers le garçon, mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut la voix qui sortait de l'étrange appareil. Clarke.

« _Bellamy ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Le soulagement était clairement perceptible dans la voix de Clarke, celui de savoir son ami sain et sauf. Et cette sensation désagréable dans la poitrine de Lexa, c'était clairement de la jalousie. La guerrière tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, comment une simple voix pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Elle finit par se reconcentrer sur la conversation qui s'était engagée entre les deux amis, sur le système de dispersion du brouillard.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lexa s'était avancée vers Bellamy, et se tenait maintenant juste au-dessus de lui, en fixant le talkie-walkie.

Le jeune homme finit par s'en rendre compte, et n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, se leva et se retourna pour faire face à Lexa.

L'impulsion surpris la guerrière, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se reprit rapidement quand Bellamy lui tendit le petit appareil noir, en lui expliquant le fonctionnement. Sans plus attendre, il vint se poster à son tour vers la porte pour surveiller, alors que Lexa s'installait dans le fauteuil, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Bellamy. Le talkie s'anima.

« _Bellamy ? Tu es toujours là ?_ »

L'inquiétude maintenant...la jalousie revint subitement, mais elle pressa enfin le bouton que lui avait indiqué le garçon.

« Clarke ? »

Silence radio. Elle se demanda si cela avait fonctionné, quand elle entendit de nouveau le grésillement.

« _Lexa_ »

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur les lèvres de la guerrière, l'oppression qui s'était installée fut remplacé par du soulagement. Elle savait que Clarke n'était pas seule, elle ne l'était pas non plus elle-même, mais rien qu'à la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Alors elle se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Est-ce que Anya est en position ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ici, si vous n'avez pas trouvé de solution d'ici demain matin pour désactiver le système, on improvisera. »

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un œil à Bellamy, qui hocha la tête. Il la suivrait...bien.

« Dès qu'on vous donne le feu vert, vous faites sauter le barrage, et passez à l'offensive. »

Ils avaient convenus avec Bellamy de se recontacter une dernière fois à l'aube pour donner une chance à Raven d'apporter la solution, mais Lexa réfléchissait déjà à comment détruire l'engin pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'emporter quelques explosifs, mais ils trouveraient bien une solution.

« _Okay..._ » Répondit brièvement Clarke. « _Faites attention. On se voit bientôt_.»

Sa main se serra autour du talkie, elle avait envie d'entendre encore la voix de Clarke, mais ne voyait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Et le plus ils passaient du temps en communication, le plus ils prenaient le risque de se faire repérer... Elle ajouta néanmoins avant de couper la communication.

« A demain. »

Puis elle resta immobile, ses pensées tournés vers une certaine jeune blonde. Et soudain, elle se trouva stupide de se retrouver enfermer dans ce bunker sans âme, alors qu'elle aurait pu être auprès de Clarke, à TonDc, où même à l'arche, elle aurait préféré.

La main de Bellamy qui saisit le talkie avec douceur la ramena à la réalité. Elle leva sur lui ses yeux voilés, et il lui sourit gentiment. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envers elle un geste empathique, et elle hésita à se mettre en colère pour s'être montré si vulnérable devant le garçon. Finalement, elle décida de laisser couler, et se leva brusquement.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde, essaye de dormir un peu. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'installa devant la porte.

Bellamy l'observa un instant, puis appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre le talkie qui était maintenant silencieux. Il s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce, retira sa veste pour s'en faire un oreiller, et s'allongea de tout son long.

Si on lui avait dit, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, qu'il se retrouverait dans les entrailles de la montagne, confiant sa vie au commandant lui-même...Pourtant il était là, serein et confiant. Il savait qu'avec Lexa en veille, il ne risquait rien. Et s'il avait encore des doutes quelques minutes plus tôt, voir la jeune femme, complétement perdue quand elle avait entendu la voix de Clarke, les avaient balayés. Lexa ne jouait pas avec son amie, elle ne l'utilisait pas, elle avait tout simplement des sentiments pour elle. Sentiments dont elle ne savait apparemment pas trop quoi faire. Bellamy jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, avant de fermer les yeux pour un court repos.

 **Xxx**

Il releva Lexa quelques heures plus tard, et celle-ci s'accorda un peu de repos. Puis l'aube se leva. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucune vue sur l'extérieur, mais la montre de Bellamy, et l'horloge interne de Lexa leur suffirent.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, le garde qu'il avait tué la veille devait être du service de nuit, et personne n'était venu dans les parages. Mais techniquement, il ne devrait plus tarder à se faire relever, donc, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Lexa s'approcha de Bellamy, et jeta un œil dans le couloir.

« Toujours rien ? »

Le garçon agita le talkie sous son nez, et lui montra la petite lumière verte qui indiquait qu'il était allumé.

« Non. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se débrouille. »

Un hochement de tête de la part de la guerrière lui répondit.

« On attend combien de temps ? »

« Je vais essayer de les contacter. Clarke était censée allumer la radio à l'aube. Elle a peut-être simplement du retard. »

Lexa le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Clarke en retard ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher d'allumer cette foutue radio ?

Un grésillement caractéristique les empêcha d'élaborer leur théorie.

« _Bellamy ? Commandant ?_ »

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'enclencher à son tour le communicateur, pour répondre à Clarke. Lexa avait froncé les sourcils en entendant la jeune blonde l'appeler par son titre, elle réalisa que ça ne l'embêtait plus, mais alors plus du tout qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

« _Désolée, Raven a retardé un peu cet appel, il fallait qu'elle vérifie quelque chose. Elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose_. »

« On t'écoute... » Dit Bellamy en tendant l'oreille, et en se rapprochant de Lexa pour que celle-ci entende mieux également.

La voix changea, et Lexa en déduit qu'il s'agissait maintenant de la dite Raven qui leur livrait son idée. Malheureusement, l'explication de la mécanicienne était on ne peut plus obscur pour Lexa. Même Bellamy avait du mal à suivre. Il chercha dans sa veste un bout de papier et un crayon, et prit quelques notes.

Base, Ph, neutre, acide...c'était de la chimie. Et Lexa n'y connaissait absolument rien. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Au bout d'un moment, Lexa prit le talkie des mains de Bellamy, et actionna à son tour de communicateur, coupant la parole de Raven.

« Et si on fait tout exploser ? Le bunker résistera ? Quel sont les dommages acceptables pour ne pas tuer tout le monde ? »

Un silence, et une voix un peu paniquée qui répondit.

« _Les dommages non acceptables sont votre mort à tous les deux ! Pas d'explosion c'est compris ?_ »

Clarke. Bellamy regarda Lexa et sourit, un peu moqueur devant l'affolement de son amie. Il fut surpris de rencontrer ce même sourire en retour, de la part du commandant. Il reprit le talkie.

« On sait prendre soin de nous princesse. Merci à Raven pour ses indications, on fera au mieux. Laissez la radio allumée, il y a de grande chance qu'on soit découvert d'ici peu, autant pouvoir vous donner le 'all clear' dès que possible. »

Il coupa l'appareil et le rangea précautionneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« On y vas. »

« Non. » Coupa Lexa, « On attend la relève, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser tant qu'on est pas dedans, après on devrait avoir au moins une demi-heure tranquille avant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. »

Bellamy secoua la tête.

« Et s'il sont trop nombreux ? On devrait essayer de faire ça avant qu'ils arrivent. »

« Bellamy, » soupira Lexa « ils laissent un seul garde, toute la nuit, sans relève. Il était là pour dissuader les résidents de trop s'approcher de la salle, rien d'autre. Ils ne s'attendent pas à une attaque intérieure. Donc il n'y aura qu'un garde, ou deux. »

Ça avait du sens, bien sûr, trop confiants en leur murs et leur technologie, les hommes de la montagne en avaient oublié de protéger correctement leur plus grand atout.

Les deux intrus n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps avant d'entendre des pas arriver de l'autre côté du couloir. Il chuchota à Lexa,

« Je ne les vois pas. »

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui donner l'ordre de se taire, elle tendit l'oreille plus attentivement. Puis elle leva un poing fermé pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme sur ses mains. Elle ouvrit alors deux doigts, puis désigna Bellamy, et le sol juste là où ils étaient accroupis. Elle sortit sa dague de sa botte, et elle se désigna de son autre main, avant d'agiter l'arme sous les yeux ébahit du garçon. Elle posa une deuxième fois son doigt sur ses lèvres, et se leva sans un bruit.

Bellamy avait compris l'idée, Lexa voulait s'en occuper en silence, et donc il resterait ici en renfort si elle avait besoin. Ce dont il doutait fortement. Il resta néanmoins prêt à bondir, arme au poing, tandis que la guerrière se faufilait derrière les hommes qui venaient de dépasser le local où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Un cri étouffé, un coup, quelque chose qui tombe lourdement sur le sol, et un dernier râle de douleur. Au son du second corps s'effondrant à son tour, Bellamy sortit de sa cachette, pour découvrir Lexa, debout, entre les deux corps, une dague dégoulinante de sang à la main.

La vision était effrayante, mais également magnifique. Le corps sculpté par le combat, les muscles saillants sous les vêtements ajustés qu'elle portait, sa poitrine couverte de cuir qui se soulevait à chaque respiration, ses cheveux tressés qui retombaient sur son épaule gauche.

« Quoi ? » lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment, qu'il sortit de sa contemplation en rougissant légèrement. Il enjamba le premier garde, récupérant ses armes, et Lexa fit de même avec le second. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour tirer les corps un peu à l'abri des regards, et entrèrent à nouveau dans la fameuse salle.

Le bruit avait disparu. Pas complétement, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se parler sans hurler. Bellamy repéra un poste de contrôle, et commença à pianoter dessus, alors que Lexa faisait le tour des installations, notant mentalement les inscriptions sur les cuves.

« J'ai trouvé ! » cria Bellamy, ramenant la guerrière vers lui. « Si je mélange cette cuve avec celle-ci...ça devrait annuler les effets du gaz ! » Il montrait des signes sur l'écran tout en parlant. Lexa le dévisagea un instant.

« A quel point es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? »

L'expression sur le visage de Bellamy lui donna la réponse à sa question. Elle observa l'écran à son tour, et repéra deux signes distinctifs.

« Et ceux-là ? »

Il suivit son doigt qui indiquait une autre combinaison, et Bellamy blanchit.

« Ceux-là, c'est l'explosion assurée. »

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle avait fait son choix.

« Alors c'est ça. Combien de temps ? »

Il hésita un instant, il n'était effectivement pas sûr à cents pour cents que sa tentative aboutirait, et la proposition de Lexa avait l'avantage de garantir la destruction du gaz et de l'installation. Mais arriveraient-ils à ne pas faire exploser tout le bunker ? Et eux avec ?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'imagine que si on lance le mélange, ça devrait prendre au moins quelques minutes pour atteindre le point de non-retour, étant donnée la quantité de produit. Mais provoquer une explosion dans un lieu clos, c'est incontrôlable. »

Lexa réfléchit rapidement, elle balaya la pièce du regard encore une fois, mais ne découvrit rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu.

« Pas le choix. Fait-le. »

Le jeune homme pianota un moment sur le clavier numérique, et se tourna vers le commandant.

« C'est fait. On dégage.»

C'est à ce moment que les balles commencèrent à pleuvoir autour d'eux.

 **Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Lexa se baissa immédiatement, tandis que Bellamy sortait son arme pour répliquer. Elle le poussa violemment derrière un tonneau, et une nouvelle rafale siffla au-dessus de leur tête. Tout en agrippant le col de sa veste, elle fouilla à l'intérieur, cherchant désespérément le talkie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ! » Cria Bellamy en la repoussant.

« Allume ce truc, ils doivent savoir si nous réussissons ! » Dit Lexa urgemment. S'ils ne s'en sortaient pas, mais que l'explosion bousillait le système, les autres seraient libres d'attaquer de l'extérieur. Mais s'ils ne recevaient pas le signal, rien ne se passerait.

Le regard noir de Bellamy la coupa dans son élan.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'elle assiste à nos morts en direct ? »

Un froncement de sourcil vint peindre l'incompréhension sur le visage de Lexa. Clarke. C'était de Clarke qu'il parlait. L'hésitation lui fit ralentir son assaut, puis elle plongea sa main avec détermination dans la poche de la veste, ressortant avec l'objet désiré.

« Elle ferait passer le bien de son peuple avant tout. Comme moi. » Et sur ces mots, elle alluma l'engin, prenant soin de bloquer le bouton du communicateur afin qu'il émette en continu. Elle savait que le bruit des détonations, des ricochets sur les cuves métalliques, et des cris, allaient paniquer la jeune fille, et elle s'en voulut. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de mourir sans leur donner l'information qu'ils attendaient. Sans mentionner que leur sacrifice aurait alors été inutile.

Elle vit Bellamy se baisser pour parler dans le micro, mais ne comprit pas tout. Elle imagina qu'il expliquait brièvement la situation, dans moins de dix secondes, ils devraient bouger s'ils voulaient rester en vie.

Lexa laissa le garçon et se déplaça, tentant de contourner les hommes qui les cernaient. Elle escalada une cuve, et se retrouva bientôt au-dessus d'un des gardes. Elle estimait qu'ils étaient au moins cinq, et que des renforts arriveraient bientôt. Il leur fallait une issue, et vite...

Bellamy continuait de tirer sporadiquement, mais à part attirer l'attention sur lui, ça ne menait pas à grand-chose. Très bien, c'est exactement ce dont Lexa avait besoin. Elle se laissa tomber derrière le garde, et le temps que celui-ci réalise qu'elle était là, il s'affalait, une main sur sa gorge tranché, dans une tentative vaine de retenir le liquide vital qui s'échappait rapidement de son corps. Un instant plus tard, il gisait dans une mare de sang aux pieds de Lexa.

Une balle ricocha juste à côté de sa tête, et tout en se retournant, elle lança sa dague vers l'assaillant. Elle atteint sa cible à la cuisse, et l'homme tomba en criant. Il redressa la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le pied de Lexa s'approcher dangereusement, puis il embrassa le sol, sonné.

C'est à ce moment que la sirène se mit à hurler, et le vacarme assourdissant qu'ils avaient entendu la veille recommença également, rendant inutile toute communication verbale. Elle eut une vague pensée pour Clarke qui entendait tout ça, mais fut interrompu quand elle découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément, une issue.

Enfin, c'était une grille, identique à celle qu'il avait déplacé pour sortir du conduit d'aération. Donc logiquement, s'ils s'étaient introduits par ce système ils devaient pouvoir sortir par là également.

De la vapeur s'échappa subitement d'une des cuves, ajoutant le sifflement caractéristique au bruit ambiant. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Elle chercha à attirer l'attention de Bellamy, mais s'aperçut qu'il se déplaçait dans sa direction. Elle sourit, et se dit qu'elle pourrait presque commencer à apprécier le jeune homme.

D'un coup de pied, elle fit tomber la grille dans le conduit. Comme prévu, l'espace était suffisant pour s'y faufiler, mais l'un après l'autre. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser, et sauta dans le conduit. Le bruit derrière elle lui confirma que Bellamy l'avait suivi, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfer les rattrapa.

Xxx

Le souffle de l'explosion les propulsa encore plus loin, et au bout du conduit, ils tombèrent dans une gaine. Heureusement pour eux, car après le souffle, le feu sortit du conduit, et se dirigea vers le haut de la gaine, cherchant l'oxygène. La chaleur était insupportable, Bellamy avait atterri sur Lexa, et il ne bougeait plus. La guerrière tenta de faire basculer le poids mort qui la clouait au sol, sans succès.

Elle avait chaud, vraiment très chaud...elle jeta un œil sur ce qui se passait au-dessus d'elle, les flammes enflammaient le gaz qui s'échappait encore du conduit qui leur avait sauvé la vie, mais ils étaient en sécurité. Les fumées montaient, les flammes également, et hormis la chaleur, ils étaient sortis d'affaire.

Elle tenta une seconde fois de repousser le corps du jeune homme, et celui-ci sembla enfin revenir à la vie.

« Grumpf... » Grogna-t-il. « Chaud... »

La respiration laborieuse, Lexa se dégagea de Bellamy pour aller s'adosser au mur le plus éloigné du feu. Il rampa pour la suivre dans sa manœuvre. Ils étaient sains et saufs, mais tout de même un peu secoués, et accablés par la chaleur.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Lexa décrocha le talkie-walkie de la ceinture de Bellamy, et d'une voix rauque à peine reconnaissable, donna le signal.

« All clear »

Elle relâcha le bouton de transmission, et s'évanouit.

Xxx

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement, le mal de tête lui martelait les tempes. Elle finit par les ouvrir, et sa première vision fut le mur noirci.

Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose, quelqu'un plutôt, et son corps était contusionné de toute part. Elle se redressa, pour découvrir qu'elle reposait sur les genoux de Bellamy, qui était appuyé contre le mur, l'air endormi. Le mouvement ayant tôt fait de le réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux également.

« Mission numéro 1, accomplie. » Lui sourit-il.

Ils étaient dans un état lamentable, des bleus de partout, leurs vêtements déchirés ou brulés, au fond d'un trou sans aucune idée de comment ils allaient sortir de là, et lui, il souriait ... Lexa le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, mais il avait raison sur un point, ils avaient réussi.

Néanmoins, leur travail ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle se leva donc à la hâte, tentant de combattre le vertige qui la prit tout à coup.

« On a encore du boulot. » Dit-elle alors que le garçon se levait à son tour, plus précautionneusement. « D'abord, comment on sort d'ici ? »

« Ca vas ? » Bellamy prit quand même la peine de lui demander. Il avait eu vraiment peur quand il l'avait vu s'évanouir, et à entendre les cris de panique à l'autre bout du talkie, il n'avait pas été le seul. Au prix d'un immense effort, il avait réussi à récupérer l'appareil, et à rassurer Clarke sur leur état de santé. Puis le signal de la batterie s'était mis à clignoter, et il s'était éteint. La guerrière ne se retourna pas, scrutant les murs pour y trouver une issue. « Lexa ? » tenta Bellamy.

Elle s'immobilisa soudainement, et se retourna, un regard mauvais sur le visage. Le jeune homme blêmit, de peur d'avoir dépassé une limite invisible. C'était pourtant ce nom que Clarke hurlait dans le talkie quand elle les avait crus morts. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le fait qu'il l'utilise l'avait mise en colère. Néanmoins, son regard s'adoucit légèrement quand elle lui répondit.

« J'ai connu pire. » Puis elle reprit son examen attentif des murs au-dessus d'eux.

« Là ! » S'écria Bellamy en pointant un endroit dans la paroi opposée à celle d'où ils venaient.

Effectivement, on distinguait, légèrement plus haut que le conduit qui les avait fait échouer ici, une ouverture semblable. Lexa ne perdit pas une minute.

« Aide-moi à monter Bellamy. »

Le jeune homme se positionna contre le mur, et plia légèrement les genoux pour se caler. Lexa posa son pied dans les mains jointes et se laissa propulser en direction de l'ouverture. Sa main accrocha directement la première prise qu'elle trouvait, et se hissa dans le tuyau.

« Il y a une grille de nouveau, on vas pouvoir sortir par là. » informa-t-elle Bellamy. « Mais je dois trouver quelque chose pour te hisser. Attend moi. »

Elle grimaça à sa dernière phrase, c'était stupide, où voulait-elle qu'il aille ? Elle détestait avoir l'air stupide. Mais le garçon eut la bonne idée de ne pas relever son dernier commentaire. Peut-être que l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom l'en avait dissuadé.

Lexa avait tué des hommes pour moins que ça, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne la dérangeait plus autant qu'on utilise son prénom pour s'adresser à elle. Enfin, ce privilège restait tout de même réservé à un certain nombre de personne. Bellamy n'en faisait pas parti.

Le tuyau dans lequel elle évoluait déboucha rapidement sur une autre grille, et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, elle se laissa tomber dans la pièce.

C'était une infirmerie, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle observa les lits, et les installations qui servaient, Clarke le lui avait expliqué, à transfuser le sang des natifs. La fureur s'insinua en elle, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de détruire le moindre objet dans cette pièce, de réduire à néant le refuge des hommes de la montagne, et de tuer jusqu'au dernier de ses ennemis.

Lentement, elle sortit son épée de son fourreau, prête à laisser libre court à sa rage. Mais au lieu de ça, les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, et les machines s'arrêtèrent, laissant un silence de plomb s'installer.

L'électricité était coupée, le barrage avait dû exploser. Les renforts arrivaient, mais l'armée du dedans n'était absolument pas prête. Elle s'approcha alors d'un lit, et en défit les draps. A l'aide de sa dague, elle les déchira, et en fit une corde de fortune, avant de repartir chercher Bellamy.

Xxx

Il n'avait pas osé répondre quand Lexa lui avait demandé de l'attendre, de peur que celle-ci ne se vexe, et le laisse définitivement croupir dans ce trou. Et malgré la confiance qu'il avait appris à placer en elle, il fut soulagé quand il l'entendit revenir.

Un paquet de tissu tomba soudain du conduit où Lexa se trouvait, et elle l'appela.

« Tu peux monter ? Je t'aiderais là-haut. »

Le jeune homme empoigna la corde, de simples draps, noués entre eux. Des nœuds avait été fait à plusieurs endroits, lui offrant une meilleur prise sur la corde improvisée. Il commença à grimper laborieusement. Ses pieds glissaient sur la paroi, et ses muscles criaient de douleur quand il forçait. Mais au bout d'un moment, il sentit une main l'agripper fermement, et le tirer vers le haut, l'aidant à franchir le dernier mètre.

Il s'allongea de tout son long une fois dans le conduit, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

« Attend moi ? » finit-il par demander entre deux respirations. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux que je te frappe ? » Grogna-t-elle avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Elle crut entendre un léger rire venant derrière elle, mais préféra l'ignorer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, ce qui leur convenait très bien, car en suivant les tubes des machines, ils débouchèrent sur l'endroit où les natifs étaient retenus prisonniers.

Une nouvelle vague de fureur envahit Lexa quand elle découvrit l'abominable spectacle de ses congénères, enfermés dans des centaines de cages, comme des animaux. Elle entendit une voix murmurer doucement.

« Heda ! »

Puis une autre se joindre à elle, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un concert de chuchotement n'emplisse totalement la pièce comme un chant hypnotique.

« Commandant. » La voix de Bellamy, qui sortait aussi de sa stupeur, la ramena à la réalité, et elle abattit son épée sur le verrou de la cage la plus proche, le brisant en un coup. La jeune femme qui s'extirpa de la cage la salua respectueusement, et tendit sa main, attendant quelque chose.

Les marques sur son visage ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose, elle faisait partie de la Nation des glaces. Un souvenir désagréable s'imposa fugacement à Lexa, puis elle se reconcentra sur sa mission, et lui tendit sa dague.

« Libère les autres, et tenez-vous prêts pour le combat. L'ennemi se regroupe au niveau 5 en ce moment même. Quel est ton nom ? »

La prisonnière acquiesça rapidement aux ordres de Lexa, et lui répondit d'une voix enrouée.

« Echo, Heda. » Puis elle se retourna vers les cages, et commença à briser les verrous les uns après les autres. Elle fut rapidement rejointe dans sa tâche par d'autres prisonniers, et bientôt, tous seraient libres. Le commandant se tourna vers Bellamy.

« Mission numéro 2 accomplit. On va où maintenant ? »

« Clarke a dit qu'ils les retenaient au niveau 4. » Ils échangèrent un regard, et se dirigèrent de concert vers la porte qui les mènerait au niveau du dortoir, où les 47 survivants des cents étaient probablement retenus.

xxx

Ils trouvèrent sans mal le dortoir, mais hélas il était vide. Un champ de bataille, des morts, mais aucune trace des jeunes délinquants. Bellamy comprit vite que l'ennemi était passé à la vitesse supérieure, et qu'ils étaient en danger. Sans réfléchir, il partit en trombe vers l'ascenseur qui menait au cinquième niveau.

Une poigne de fer le retint alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'espace exiguë.

« Quel est ton plan ? » Demanda Lexa sans trace d'émotion dans la voix.

« J'en ai pas la moindre foutu idée, mais je dois aller les sauver. »

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Foncer dans le tas. Ce n'était pas le meilleur plan d'attaque, mais elle n'était elle-même, pas mauvaise à ce jeu-là.

Ils avaient privé leur ennemi de sa meilleure arme, le brouillard, les rendant vulnérable à une attaque extérieure. Ils avaient coupé le courant, les forçant à se regrouper dans un lieu scellé, le seul où ils pouvaient survivre. Et maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus que d'eux deux. Ils avaient une armée qui se dirigeait vers leur but final.

Elle aurait préféré que les jeunes du Skaikru se trouvent de leur côté, pour leur éviter d'être pris entre deux feux. Mais les plans ne durait pas longtemps à la bataille, et plus ils attendaient, plus ils donnaient du temps aux hommes de la montagne pour se réorganiser. Il fallait frapper, maintenant.

« Allons-y. »

L'ascenseur les mena directement devant le sas du niveau 5, où les attendaient une demi-douzaine de natifs, peu vêtus, mais armés de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur leur chemin. Barre de fer, hache de secours, certains s'était fabriquer des armes étranges, qui balançaient au bout d'un quelconque cordage.

Bellamy se dit que ce serait léger devant l'armement des hommes de la montagne, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, et ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Puis Echo fit son apparition, accompagné d'un grand métis à la carrure de footballeur. Ils portaient des brassées d'objets étrange, et rouge.

Lexa en prit un, l'observant suspicieusement. Bellamy fit de même, et à la goupille qu'il repéra, en déduit que c'était des grenades. Mais de quel type ? Il renifla, et tenta de déchiffrer les écritures, aux trois quarts effacées par le temps, qui se trouvaient sur l'étiquette.

« Du gaz. Je pense que ça doit les endormir. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? »

La jeune femme blonde au visage scarifié lui répondit.

« Dans une salle, l'étage du dessous. Il y avait un paquet de ça aussi. » Fit elle en désignant le fusil de Bellamy.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, l'armurerie. Ils avaient découvert l'armurerie, et tout ce qu'ils rapportaient c'était des grenades soporifiques ?!

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas armé tout le monde ? » Demanda Bellamy complétement stupéfait.

Echo leva un sourcil de dédain, et quand il se tourna vers Lexa, elle leva à peine la tête vers lui en haussant les épaules.

« Nous n'utilisons pas ce genre d'armement. C'est interdit. Et personne ne veux braver cet interdit. » Répondit-elle simplement en retournant à l'examen minutieux des grenades. « Si nous arrivons à introduire ces choses dans le sas, on aura un sacré avantage... »

« Oui, » commenta Bellamy, « mais c'est un sas antiradiations, je doute qu'on arrive à y introduire des grenades aussi facilement. »

« Heda ! » cria un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine douze ans. Il arriva en courant auprès de Lexa, et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle réalisa à cet instant la piètre condition physique dans lequel se trouvait ses compagnons, et hésita à pousser plus loin. Ils étaient plus nombreux certes, mais épuisés, désarmés, et elle le savait, ne se battait que parce qu'elle était là, et les entrainaient dans cette histoire.

Ils étaient libérés de leurs cages, Lexa pouvait les ramener chez eux, tourner les talons, et partir avec les siens. Ne pas risquer leurs vies pour sauver des étrangers. Tout son être lui hurlait de se replier, que son devoir de Heda était de protéger son peuple. SON peuple avant tout. Ils avaient assez souffert.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon, puis sur Bellamy qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Comme s'il se doutait du combat qu'elle livrait intérieurement. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa sur le talkie-walkie. Il ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, mais par reflexe, Bellamy l'avait raccroché à sa ceinture. Elle vit Clarke. Ses yeux bleu, son sourire, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller, les rayons du soleil s'y reflétant. Elle se souvint, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps collé le sien.

La lutte entre sa tête et son cœur faisait rage, refusant de céder à l'un ou à l'autre. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les natifs l'entourant. Le grand baraqué, si pâle malgré sa peau mat, Echo, l'air si fragile, les cernes sous les yeux. Et cet enfant, des bleus plein les bras à cause des innombrables piqures qu'on lui avait fait subir. Ils méritaient leur revanche, Mont Weather devait être stoppé, aujourd'hui, et pour toujours.

Lexa empoigna deux grenades, et s'avança pour se planter devant la grande porte infranchissable.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Xxx

C'est Bellamy qui revint avec la solution, après avoir fait le tour de l'étage. Les sas d'évacuation des déchets. Ils y avaient accès, à conditions de ne pas dépasser le mètre soixante, et d'être aussi fin qu'une anguille.

Une seule personne pouvait s'y faufiler, et c'était l'enfant qui n'avait pas lâché Lexa depuis qu'il était arrivé en courant. Elle s'accroupit devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Le garçon regarda Bellamy, puis Echo avant de se reconcentrer sur elle.

« Jared. » Sa voix était enrouée.

« Es-tu un guerrier Jared ? » Demanda Lexa d'une voix douce. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... »

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin que tu sois un guerrier Jared. J'ai besoin que tu sois fort. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Bellamy n'aurait jamais cru, si on le lui avait raconté, que l'impitoyable Heda était capable d'autant de douceur. Sa voix, son attitude, et même ses yeux laissait transparaitre toute l'affection qu'elle portait à ce garçon, et tous les espoirs qu'elle plaçait en lui. Elle était Heda, commandant des douze clans, aimée de son peuple, et leur sauveuse.

Le petit garçon gonfla la poitrine, et il répondit avec une détermination incroyable.

« Je peux le faire. »

Et Lexa lui sourit en retour, avant de lui expliquer le plan.

Xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**xxx**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **Xxx**

 **Na : Voilà le dernier chapitre, fin de l'aventure. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, j'avoue que c'est la fanfic que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. Alors merci pour les favs, les follows, et les reviews, qui nous encourage toujours. Et j'espère à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **Xxx**

Clarke arrivait enfin sur le champ de bataille. Après que la communication ai été coupé avec Bellamy, elle avait lancé à son tour le signal pour l'équipe qui devait s'occuper du barrage, et avait rejoint au plus vite Anya qui donnait l'assaut en parallèle à l'entrée principale.

La porte était encore fermée, mais les natifs avaient ouvert une brèche, et s'acharnaient pour ouvrir un passage. Quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol, des gardes de la montagne, et des soldats natifs.

Elle repéra Anya à quelques mètres devant elle, et la rejoins rapidement. Celle-ci sursauta quand elle se retourna pour découvrir Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu étais sensé rester à l'Arche ? » Cria-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme que faisaient ses hommes.

« J'ai perdu le contact avec Lexa et Bellamy. Le barrage doit être détruit à l'heure qu'il est. Vous n'avez pas encore pu rentrer ? »

« Je te confirme, le courant a été coupé, c'est pour ça qu'on a réussi à ouvrir la brèche. Il n'y avait pas tant de garde que ça ici. On n'a pas mis longtemps à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais cette foutue porte ne veux pas s'ouvrir. »

« Il faut qu'on rentre, il faut qu'on aille les aider ! » La panique transparaissait dans la voix de Clarke. Malgré la dernière communication avec Bellamy qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, elle savait que lui et Lexa avait eu de la chance, et étaient sans doute blessés.

« Il faut que JE rentre, toi tu retournes d'où tu viens, et tu restes à l'abri. » Répliqua Anya.

Clarke lui jeta un regard noir, et sortit son automatique, avant d'avancer vers les hommes. Anya jura en Trigedasleng, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas...Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les rejoindre, la gigantesque porte en métal se mit à grincer, et bougea enfin.

Les natifs relâchèrent leurs efforts, stupéfaits car la porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Tous reculèrent, prêts à se battre avec quiconque sortirait du trou béant qui s'ouvrait à présent devant eux.

Miller fut l'un des premiers à sortir, Clarke reconnu Harper à ses côtés, et d'autre de ses amis, puis vinrent les natifs, vêtus de haillons. Tous avaient en commun le teint pâle, maladif, qui confirmait les sévices qu'ils avaient dû supporter dans cet enfer.

La jeune blonde s'avança, ce fut Harper qui la repéra en premier.

« Clarke ! » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle accélérait pour venir l'étreindre.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à elle, retrouvant avec soulagement un visage ami, celui de celle à qui ils avaient toujours fait confiance. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent interminable, Clarke demanda enfin.

« Où est Bellamy ? » Elle n'osa pas ajouter le nom du commandant, mais eu une pensée pour ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. « Et Jasper et Monty ? »

Et avant que l'un d'entre eux ait le temps de formuler une réponse, elle devina la silhouette du jeune homme devant la porte. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? » Il était noir de suie, ses vêtements dans un sale état, des égratignures partout, et la sueur collait ses cheveux sur son front.

« Ca vas Clarke. » Et devant le regard suppliant de son amie, il ajouta. « Elle arrive. »

Le regard de la blonde se tourna instantanément vers la porte maintenant grande ouverte, et elle attendit aux côtés de son ami.

« Et les garçons ? Monty ? Jasper ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent, en même temps que son humeur s'assombrit.

« Après qu'on ait détruit le brouillard acide, on est allé libérer les natifs...mais pour les nôtres c'étaient déjà trop tard. Ils étaient dans une salle au niveau 5, avec tous les résidents. Ils prélevaient leur moelle osseuse pour s'immuniser contre les radiations. On a donné l'assaut. On a trouvé un moyen de les gazer, pour les endormir. Et on est rentrés. Mais une fois la porte ouverte, le niveau n'était plus étanche...ils sont presque tous morts irradiés...Jasper, il avait une amie là-bas. Il a tenu à rester avec elle. Et Monty veille sur lui. »

Clarke avait écouté le récit de son ami avec attention, ainsi les hommes de la montagne avaient tous péris. Elle se demandait s'il y aurait eu une autre solution, que de les exposer tous aux mortelles radiations. Mais elle avait envoyé Lexa là-dedans, et elle ne savait que trop bien comment le commandant gérait ses priorités.

« Presque tous morts ? »

« Certains étaient déjà immunisés, et le gaz n'a pas eu le même effet partout. Il a quand même fallu se battre. On a perdu quelques personnes, et... il y a des blessés. »

« Des blessés ? » Le ton du jeune homme ne faisait rien pour rassurer Clarke, et Lexa n'était toujours nulle part en vue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Anya qui semblait aussi inquiète qu'elle, même si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre, et s'occupait de gérer les prisonniers récemment libéré.

Ce fut au moment où elle reportait son regard dans la bonne direction qu'elle la vit. Son maquillage noir se confondait maintenant avec la même suie qui recouvrait Bellamy, et son armure en cuir déchiré laissait paraitre une longue estafilade sur son côté droit.

Le corps d'un enfant reposait dans ses bras, ralentissant sa marche déjà irrégulière. Clarke avança d'un pas incertain dans sa direction, quelqu'un la bouscula en la doublant en courant, et elle s'arrêta pour voir Anya se précipiter aux cotés de sa sœur. C'était leur moment, Clarke pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Lexa confia l'enfant inconscient à son général, et avec un hochement de tête, celle-ci rebroussa chemin vers les lignes arrière, là où elle trouverait les soigneurs. C'est seulement quand elle fut enfin débarrassée de son fardeau, que Lexa balaya la foule du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Deux yeux verts se plantèrent dans le bleu de ceux de Clarke lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune blonde avait repris sa route vers Lexa, et celle-ci avançait également dans sa direction, avec plus de facilité que quand elle portait le garçon, mais néanmoins d'un pas hésitant.

Une balle dans la jambe ne l'avait même pas fait tomber, la blonde en déduisit que sa blessure devait être plus grave que ce qu'elle tentait de laisser voir. Clarke accéléra le pas, et elles se rejoignirent un instant avant que Lexa ne s'effondre dans ses bras, en perdant connaissance.

 **Xxx**

Les sons étouffés des conversations à voix basse, les bips incessants des machines, l'odeur de sang, de la mort.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux brusquement, cherchant dans la panique à se redresser. Une main sur son épaule la rallongea gentiment, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Tout était flou, son instinct lui hurlait de se sauver, mais elle ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur son corps, ni même sur sa capacité à raisonner. Où était-elle ? Qui était là ? Que se passait-il ? Dans la confusion la plus totale, elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Clarke...elle l'entendait, mais elle n'était pas là. Pas complétement. Une dispute ? Anya bien sûr...Clarke et Anya qui se dispute. Lexa sortit lentement de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Pour de bon cette fois. Elle tenta de bouger, les doigts d'abords, puis cligna un peu des paupières. Trop de lumière d'un coup, elle remit ça à plus tard. Sa gorge la brulait, mais elle se força à avaler un peu de salive pour tenter de parler.

« Hod Op _[Arrêtez.]_ »

Ce fut plus un grognement qu'autre chose, mais le but escompté fut atteint. Les voix se turent immédiatement, et elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Les yeux toujours résolument fermés, car c'était encore trop douloureux, elle sentit une main dans la sienne, qu'elle serra imperceptiblement.

« Lexa ? »

Un sourire tenta de s'inviter sur son visage en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de la blonde. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était, et pourquoi, ni qui se trouvait là. Enfin, à part Anya bien sûr.

Lexa inspira profondément, provoquant une vive douleur sous ses côtes droites. Elle grimaça, et ouvrit enfin lentement les yeux. Découvrant deux yeux bleu qui scrutaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle toussa un peu, et balaya la pièce sans pour autant réussir à savoir où elle se trouvait. L'endroit lui rappelait cette pièce au cœur de la montagne, celle où ils pratiquaient les transfusions...l'infirmerie. L'idée la mit mal à l'aise.

« Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce... » Demanda-t-elle, retrouvant petit à petit l'usage de sa voix.

« Shhhh. » Fit Clarke pour l'interrompre. Elle grimpa sur le lit en prenant garde à ne pas la bousculer, et s'assit prêt des jambes de Lexa. En tournait légèrement la tête, celle-ci aperçût Anya qui s'était posté à son chevet. « Tu t'es évanouie en sortant du bunker. Tu as pris une balle...où deux. Enfin, l'une d'entre elle était encore dedans, et on a dû te ramener à l'arche pour t'opérer. »

Lexa cligna des yeux de nouveau. A l'arche ? L'opérer ? Jamais un natif n'avait survécu à une blessure par balle aussi grave. Elle pensa que la personne qui l'avait soigné devait avoir de sérieuse connaissance en médecine. Bien sûr, Abby était le médecin en chef sur l'arche. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu à soigner beaucoup de blessure de ce type, elle s'était tout de même entrainé il y a peu sur le chancelier lui-même.

« Bien sûre, la blessure n'aurait pas été aussi grave si tu n'avais pas marché jusqu'à la sortie...avec un poids en plus de surcroit. » Anya avait parlé sur un ton réprobateur, et Lexa lui lança un regard noir. Clarke sentit le moment venu de s'éclipser, et elle annonça qu'elle allait chercher sa mère pour que celle-ci examine Lexa.

« Combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente ? » Demanda Lexa immédiatement après le départ de Clarke.

« Quelques heures... » Répondit Anya.

« Où est Jared ? » Elle dut préciser devant l'incompréhension d'Anya. « L'enfant que je portais. Celui que je t'ai confié Anya.»

En entendant Heda prononcer son nom, Anya eut un frisson désagréable le long de la colonne. Elle connaissait ce ton, et il n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle s'empressa de répondre humblement.

« Il s'est réveillé un peu avant toi. Il va bien... » Lexa balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant l'enfant sur un des lits, mais il n'était nulle part. « Il est dans une de leur chambre. Ils ont libéré les lits pour ceux qui avaient besoin de soins constants. » Continua Anya en comprenant ce que cherchait Lexa.

Anya finit par s'assoir sur le lit, à la place que Clarke venait de quitter. Lexa leva un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Tu sais, elle ne t'a pas quitté un instant, depuis le moment où tu t'es effondré dans ses bras, jusqu'à ton réveil. » Si elle ne la connaissait pas, Anya aurait pensé que Lexa était resté impassible devant cette révélation. Mais elle la connaissait trop bien, et elle put même déceler une légère rougeur lui colorer les joues. Bien entendu, tout cela fut rapidement camouflé sous l'habituel masque de Heda, et Anya se releva.

« Je vais aller prévenir les troupes que tu es réveillé, et que tu seras bientôt parmi eux. » Anya s'inclina devant son commandant, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, celle-ci l'interpella.

« Anya. On a battu les hommes de la montagne ? » Un sourire et un hochement de tête lui répondirent. L'ennemi éternel avait été défait, avec l'aide du Skaikru, de Clarke. Elle, Heda, Lexa, elle avait éliminé la menace qui pesait sur son peuple depuis cents ans. Elle relâcha une respiration, et tourna son regard vers le plafond, tandis qu'Anya s'éloignait.

Elle ne fut pas tranquille longtemps, Clarke revenant bientôt avec la chancelière, sa mère. Celle-ci l'examina rapidement, et fut étonnée de l'impressionnante vitesse à laquelle Lexa guérissait. Au-delà de la blessure elle-même, c'était la perte impressionnante de sang qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance. Un sang noir, comme de l'encre, qui intriguait Abby au point qu'elle avait prélevé un échantillon afin de l'étudier plus tard.

« Vous avez eu de la chance Commandant, la balle n'a touché aucun organe vital. Vous devriez être sur pied bientôt.» Commenta Abby alors qu'elle ajustait la perfusion. Lexa la regarda faire, avant de l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle avait suivi le tube qui rentrait dans son bras, et n'était pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée d'être remplie de substance qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Ça aide, pour la douleur. » Expliqua Abby.

« Garde le pour d'autre. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Et d'un geste, Lexa arracha la perfusion. Abby la regarda un instant, puis récupéra la poche de liquide, qu'elle alla replacer avec les autres. Un dernier regard en arrière l'informa que sa fille resterait pour le moment avec le commandant, et elle sortit de la pièce.

 **Xxx**

Assise sur le lit de Lexa, et enfin seules, elle osa lui demander.

« Qui est ce garçon ? Celui que tu portais à bout de bras en sortant ? D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'aurait pu le porter ? Tu étais blessé, ce n'est pas très prudent...» Les questions fusaient maintenant dans la bouche de Clarke, mais malgré l'évidente curiosité de la jeune blonde sur le déroulement des événements, Lexa décela également une part de malaise.

« Il s'appelle Jared. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous en sortir. Il est rentré dans le niveau 5, et c'est lui qui a déclencher les grenades soporifiques...il est resté là-dedans trop longtemps, a respiré trop de ce gaz. Mais avant de s'endormir, il a pu nous ouvrir les portes. Et on a sauvé tes amis. »

Clarke avait posé sa main sur celle de Lexa, et traçait inconsciemment des cercles dans sa paume avec son pouce. Le contact calmait Lexa alors qu'elle racontait le dernier acte de leur guerre. Les portes qui s'ouvraient, les radiations qui décimaient les habitants, les coups de feu qui fusaient de partout...

« Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de prendre soin de lui maintenant. » Termina Lexa.

Bellamy avait bien proposé de porter l'enfant à sa place, mais malgré son jeune âge, il s'était battu pour elle, en son nom. Il faisait partie de son peuple. Son peuple, sa responsabilité.

Elle referma ses doigts sur la main de Clarke, surprenant la jeune fille, qui la regardait maintenant calmement. Elles restèrent un long moment, simplement plongées dans le regard de l'autre. Un océan de bleu, perdu dans le vert de la forêt.

Quelqu'un, quelque part, toussa, et l'instant passa. Clarke retira sa main, et se leva.

« Je devrais y aller...mes amis sont enfin libres, nous avons des choses à mettre au point. Je te verrais bientôt ?» C'était une question, une affirmation, Lexa n'en savait rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête alors que Clarke lui offrait un sourire timide en guise d'au revoir.

La blonde franchit les portes battantes, sous le regard de Lexa, qui les fixa longuement après qu'elles se soient refermées sur Clarke.

 **Xxx**

Dès le lendemain, Lexa était sur pied, malgré les réprimandes d'Abby qui lui avait conseillé de garder le lit au moins deux jours de plus. Mais les natifs guérissaient bien plus vite que ceux de l'arche. Et Lexa avait de trop grandes responsabilités pour rester alitée encore un jour.

Elle regagna TonDc avec Anya, et reçut en quelques jours toute une délégation de chefs des clans natifs et de membres du Skaikru, tous souhaitaient savoir ce qu'il en était de l'alliance qui avait été conclu. La réponse de Lexa avait été claire, elle souhaitait accueillir le Skaikru en tant que treizième clan au sein de l'alliance, et pour cela elle avait besoin d'un ambassadeur à Polis.

Il fut rapidement confirmé que Kane était effectivement l'homme qui lui fallait. Il avait même réussi à amadouer Indra...Il repartirait donc avec eux à Polis prochainement.

Leurs affaires respectives les retenant l'une à TonDc et l'autre à l'arche, Lexa n'avait pas revu Clarke depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait repartir pour Polis, et que Clarke se devait de rester ici, avec son peuple, pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis leur départ de l'arche. Lexa était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, et Anya vint la rejoindre dans sa tente où elle venait de se réfugier, après avoir crié sur un de ses soldats. En réalité, le pauvre garçon s'était retrouvé inconscient après avoir déplu à son commandant. Lexa s'adoucissait, certes, mais elle était encore capable de semer la terreur dans le cœur de ses ennemis, et de ses troupes.

Elle repéra le commandant dans son lit, couchée sur le ventre. Elle avait enfouie sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Anya soupira avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés, fixant pour sa part, la toile de tente au-dessus d'elle, que le vent agitait tranquillement.

« Tu vas continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? » Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Lexa redressa légèrement la tête et ouvrit un œil.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Grogna-t-elle, juste avant de replonger dans le creux de ses bras. Anya secoua la tête devant l'attitude infantile de sa sœur. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu agir de la sorte, c'était peu après qu'elle ait rencontré Costia.

« Nous partons demain Lexa. Les hommes ne comprendrait pas que l'on attende plus longtemps...tu devrais aller lui dire au revoir. » Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. C'était déjà difficile pour elle de repartir à Polis sans Clarke, elle imaginait mal la tempête qui faisait rage dans le cœur de sa sœur. Encore une fois, son cœur et sa raison voulait deux différentes choses, et malheureusement pour elle, ses responsabilités ne lui permettaient pas d'agir autrement. « A moins que tu n'aies décidé de partir sans lui dire au revoir... » Insista Anya devant le silence de Lexa.

Celle-ci se releva lentement, s'asseyant sur le lit pour faire face à Anya qui se releva sur ses coudes. L'ai coupable qu'elle affichait répondait à sa place à la question du général.

« Tu n'as pas réellement considéré partir sans lui dire au revoir ? » s'exclama Anya tout à coup. Lexa détourna le regard, et le fixa sur ses pieds qui lui semblaient tout à coup très intéressant.

« A quoi bon ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Anya se leva, et vint s'agenouiller devant Lexa, la forçant à lever le regard vers elle.

« Est-ce que vous ne méritez pas mieux que ça ? » Dit-elle doucement, avec un sourire triste. « Et puis, elle serait capable de te poursuivre jusqu'à Polis. Ça pourrait être dérangeant tu ne penses pas ? »

Lexa acquiesça lentement, se rendant à l'évidence. Si elle voulait arriver avant la nuit, elle devrait partir sans tarder.

 **Xxx** _**(A thousand Years – Christina Perri)**_

Lexa se tenait devant la porte de Clarke, c'était ici que sa mère lui avait indiqué qu'elle serait. Demain matin, elle reconduirait son armé à Polis, et regagnerait sa tour et ses obligations. Elle savait déjà que Clarke lui manquerait cruellement, et avait hésité à même lui dire au revoir, sachant à quel point ce serait difficile. Ses pas l'avaient finalement menée jusqu'ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à frapper. Elle resta plantée là, fixant la porte, n'osant pas imaginer a quoi pourrait ressembler ses adieux avec la jeune blonde.

Clarke observait au loin la forêt par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Seul le clair de lune éclairait la petite pièce. Elle entendit à peine le coup sur la porte. Mais savait que ce n'était pas une erreur. Elle l'attendait, depuis qu'elle avait appris le départ imminent des natifs pour Polis. Elle se déplaça dans la pièce, et ouvrit la porte.

Comme prévu, Lexa se tenait devant l'entrée, maquillée, portant son armure, l'air troublée. Ses propres sentiments étaient confus depuis son retour à l'arche, et sur le départ proche des natifs, et de leur commandant.

Sans un mot, elle se recula afin de la laisser rentrer. Lexa s'avança, et la frôla alors qu'elle passait à côté d'elle. Clarke se surprit à fermer les yeux à ce moment, inspirant une bouffée de cette odeur qui lui manquait tant. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Et devant l'immobilité et le silence de Lexa qui se tenait maintenant au centre de la pièce, Clarke se rendit de nouveau près de la fenêtre, et reporta son attention sur la lune.

Elle ne détourna pas son regard, quand elle entendit la voix peu assurée briser le silence.

« Tu es de retour parmi les tiens, Princesse. » Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant Lexa l'appeler par son titre. Elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis qu'elle connaissait son prénom, enfin pas quand elles n'étaient que toute les deux. Sa gorge se serra, mais elle réussit à répondre tout de même.

« Ne fait pas ça Lexa... » Elle se retourna alors pour la fixer dans les yeux. Lexa pu voir toute la peine qu'elle venait de causer dans ces yeux bleus, dans lesquels elle aimait se perdre. Toute son assurance avait disparu, elle tenta de se reprendre, elle était Heda...« Ne fait pas comme si ça t'étais égal. » Continua Clarke

« Je... » Clarke interrompit Lexa en levant la main, tout en s'approchant d'elle. La proximité soudaine du corps de la blonde la fit reculer. Un pas en entrainant un autre, Clarke fini par l'acculer à la porte d'entrée. Sa main se leva, et enclencha le verrou de la porte, juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Lexa.

Elle attrapa une tresse brune pour venir la passer derrière son oreille. Continuant son chemin, elle caressa la joue de la brune, descendant doucement vers ses lèvres. Son pouce s'y attarda un instant, juste avant d'être remplacé par ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas dans ce baiser le désir brut qu'elles avaient partagé auparavant. Les mouvements lents et contrôlés de Clarke étaient remplis de tendresse.

Lexa était totalement dominée par les attentions de Clarke, et avait abandonnée l'idée même de parler, trop contente de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Clarke commença à la déshabiller, repoussant doucement ses mains quand celle-ci devenait trop entreprenante. Ce soir, elle voulait que ce soit pour Lexa, et seulement pour elle. Elle déboucla d'abord son armure qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, avec con manteau. Puis elle lui retira ses gants, et son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine qu'elle contempla un instant avant de reprendre ses baisers. Sa bouche suivi la courbe de son cou, traçant sa route jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle dégrafa alors son pantalon, et lui retira ses bottes. Le vêtement glissa sur ses jambes, et Lexa se retrouva nue.

Clarke reprit ses baisers sur sa poitrine, en continuant sa lente descente. Quand elle arriva en bas de son ventre, elle y déposa quelques baisers avant de glisser sa langue dans le repli humide. Le corps de Lexa s'arqua contre la porte. Elle sentit le contraste entre la chaleur qui se répandait en elle, et le métal froid. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cheveux blonds de manière pressante. Clarke l'éloigna encore une fois, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens avec une patience inouïe, tout en continuant ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ce fut seulement quand Lexa commença à flancher, que Clarke se releva, et l'entraina sur le lit, l'aidant à s'assoir sur le rebord.

Lexa était assise sur le lit, entièrement dévêtue. Clarke la dévisagea, et vit au fond de ses yeux à quel point elle était vulnérable. Vulnérable, car complètement à sa merci. Autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, irrémédiablement, incontestablement amoureuse. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Son besoin de le lui dire était puissant, mais son besoin de lui montrer était encore plus fort. Alors elle se dévêtit à son tour, lentement, puis elle repoussa Lexa sur les draps, et l'embrassa de nouveau, accentuant le désir entre elles.

Plusieurs fois, Lexa tenta de reprendre le contrôle, de lutter. A chaque tentative, Clarke l'en dissuadait avec une infinie douceur. Ses doigts se déplacèrent pour finirent ce que sa bouche avait commencé, en allant se placer là où Lexa en avait désespérément besoin. Les halètements et les gémissements augmentaient son désir pour la guerrière. Quand elle sentit Lexa se contracter, elle ralentit ses assauts, et se pencha pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille

« Ne lutte pas, Lexa, laisse-moi te faire l'amour. » Et celle-ci s'exécuta, plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke, laissant les vagues de plaisir s'échouer sur elle avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le septième ciel.

 **xxx**

Son corps reposait mollement dans les bras de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci était lovée contre son dos, embrassant son épaule. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était Heda, probablement la première fois tout court, où Lexa s'était laissée aller à ce point, laissant le total contrôle de son corps à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sentit Clarke remuer derrière elle, et s'affola légèrement quand celle-ci se leva. Mais la blonde fut rapidement de retour, avec un bout de tissu qu'elle avait récupéré dans son sac. Clarke s'accroupit devant le lit, pour que son visage soit à hauteur de celui de Lexa, et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle prit le tissu, et le passa sur les yeux de Lexa, faisant disparaitre les derniers vestiges de ce qu'elle était encore quelques instants plus tôt, effaçant ce noir qui la rendait si intimidante. Quand elle eut terminé, elle sourit, satisfaite du résultat. Dans son lit, se tenait une jeune femme arborant un magnifique sourire, couverte uniquement d'un drap blanc, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. A cet instant, elle était juste Lexa.

Puis Clarke se saisit d'une couverture, et s'installa en tailleur contre le mur en face du lit. Elle prit son crayon et son carnet, et commença à dessiner. Lexa ne la lâcha pas des yeux, refusant de gâcher un seul instant de ce moment de paix. Quand le ciel s'éclaircit, annonçant l'aube, Clarke posa son crayon, et rejoins la guerrière dans le lit. Elle l'embrassa, et la caressa, faisant renaitre le désir entre elles. Cette fois, Clarke laissa Lexa la toucher, et c'est ensemble qu'elles atteignirent l'extase à nouveau. Quand le premier rayon du soleil vint frapper le sol gris de la chambre, Lexa s'assit lentement sur le lit.

« Je dois y aller. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Répondit tristement Clarke, tout en traçant du doigt les lignes du tatouage sur le bras de la guerrière. « Est-ce que tu crois... » Les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes lui volèrent la fin de sa question.

« Je ne peux pas penser à ça. » Dit la guerrière avant de se lever. Clarke l'imita, et se rhabilla rapidement, alors que Lexa était déjà sur le départ. Elle allait franchir cette porte, pour peut-être ne jamais revenir. Clarke savait que Lexa ne pouvait lui faire aucune promesse, elle savait que leurs responsabilités respectives ne leur laissaient aucun répit. Elle savait que le chemin serait encore long pour parvenir à une paix durable entre leurs peuples. A l'idée de ne plus la revoir, le cœur de Clarke se déchirait.

La main gantée déverrouilla le loquet, et Lexa se retourna une dernière fois vers Clarke. Celle-ci avait l'air affolée, ne sachant que faire pour retenir encore un peu de cette nuit, pour garder un peu de Lexa pour elle. Elle se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime. » Avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle appuyait son front contre celui de Lexa.

« Je sais. » Répondit la guerrière en repoussant tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

« Comment ? » S'interrogea Clarke, Lexa avait toujours prétendu que Clarke était amoureuse d'elle, alors même que la principale intéressée l'ignorait encore. Lexa rompit le contact entre leurs fronts, ses mains reposant dans celle de Clarke. Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Ne peux-tu pas lire dans les miens ? » Elles restèrent un instant immobile, Clarke absorbant la signification des mots de Lexa. Elle réalisa qu'elle le savait aussi, que ce qu'elle avait décelé dans ce regard d'émeraude, c'était de l'amour, et qu'elle avait mis tout ce temps pour l'admettre.

Quand la chaleur des mains dans les siennes disparut, elle resta immobile. Quand la porte se referma derrière la guerrière, elle ne bougea pas. Quand les larmes s'échappèrent encore une fois de ses yeux, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Bientôt, elle se relèverait. Bientôt elle retournerait parmi les siens, et ensemble ils affronteraient la suite des événements. Bientôt, elle reverrait Lexa, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

 **xxx**

 **Fin**

 **xxx**


End file.
